GrandLine High School
by AtomicLaziness
Summary: One Piece High School AU. What happens when you mix One Piece and High school? Chaos, Anarchy, A Hungry Luffy, and surprisingly a WHOLE lot of romance. I mean what could go wrong right? Please Read, Review and Comment! WARNING: YAOI(MalexMale),SOME YURI(FemalexFemale), SEXUAL CONTENT, SWEARING, VIOLENCE.
1. Author's Note

_**Grandline High School.**_

 _ **This Story will basically be a collection of High school AU short stories for my favorite One Piece pairings. All the short stories are set in the same High School AU, which means that all my pairings are going to be going to the same school (Grandline High school)**_

 _ **This will be all the short stories and the order I'll be doing them in!**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Penguin x Killer**_ _ **(DONE!)**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Eustass Kidd x Trafalgar Law.(DONE!)**_

 _ **Chapter 3: X Drake x Hawkins.(DONE!)**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Bellamy x Dellinger.**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Calgara x Noland.**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Shanks x Mihawk.**_

 _ **Chapter 7: Shachi x Heat.**_

 _ **Chapter 8: Zoro x Sanji.**_

 _ **Chapter 9: Rob Lucci x Kaku.**_

 _ **Chapter 10: Bartolomeo x Cavendish.**_

 _ **Chapter 11: Marco x Ace.**_

 _ **Chapter 12: Iceburg x Paulie.**_

 _ **Chapter 13: Crocodile x Doflamingo.**_

 _ **Chapter 14: SURPRISE EXTRA CHAPTER!**_

 _ **Off Pairings/Couples**_

 _ **Franky x Robin**_ _ **(Married)**_

 ** _Buggy x Alvida_** ** _(Married)_**

 ** _Vergo x Ceasar_**

 ** _Chaka x Pell_**

 ** _Helmeppo x Coby_**

 ** _Thatch x Izo_**

 ** _Kalifa x Tashigi_**

 ** _Perona x Jewelry Bonney_**

 ** _Conis x Laki_**

 ** _Sadie x Domino_**

 ** _Monet x Camie_**

 ** _Whitey Bay x Hina_**

 ** _Rebecca x Violet_**

 ** _Vivi x Nami_**

 ** _Sabo x Koala_**

 ** _Usopp x Kaya_**

 **Please, Please, Please! Any Comments or suggestions are really welcome and I respond to all of them in each story at the end. It's nice to see the comments and at least know that I'm going in the right direction with things! I hope you guys enjoy this little short story Collection!**

 _ **~AtomicLaziness**_


	2. Chapter 1: Penguin x Killer (Part 1)

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Penguin x Killer.**_

 _ **Part 1**_

 _ **Penguin's POV:**_

Everyone knew him for his luscious blonde hair that hung down to his hips, and if they didn't know him for that, it was his fame as a football star on the Grand Line Football Team.  
Needless to say, Killer was one of the most popular and wanted men at Grand Line High School.

 _And here I am, sitting alone like a loser._

 _He's never even glanced at me._

I had moved to Grand Line City at the beginning of my freshman year, and I instantly fell for him. His hair was a very vibrant blonde that when the sunlight hit it just right, it looked like tresses of gold. The bangs that covered his eyes and nose, like a sheep dog, leaving only that gorgeous set of lips to be seen. His muscular body that had every girl at school swooning, and even his left arm that had a burn scar running up from his wrist to the top of his shoulder. Everything about him I loved, and we have never even talked.

He probably doesn't even know who I am. Unless you were on a sports team, then not many people knew or gave a damn about you in a big school like this.

I'm mostly a loner. I only ever hang out with my three best friends, Trafalgar Law, Shachi and Bepo. They are also the only ones who know about my feelings for Killer. They are the only people in the world I trust with my life, and a secret like this. We all are basically family.

At this High school, you don't exactly go around saying who you have feelings for, especially when that person is the star on the football team. I get enough shit from upperclassmen already, and I don't need to give them more ammunition. Last year, they found out I was gay and a handful of guys still shove me around for it.

It's not that I'm scared of them. I can hold my own in a fight mostly, but it's best to stay off the principal AND superintendent's shit list. Crocodile was scary enough as a Principal, but Whitebeard was the one you didn't want to pay a visit too.

Grand Line High School was a pretty big high school, standing 3-stories high and located in the middle of Grand Line City, with me living on the North side. Yet, even with a big enough school with 4,000 and some kids, I just HAD to fall in love with the star football player.

 _I guess I always want what I can't have._

It also apparently seems that other girls must feel the same way because for 10 minutes straight I have been sitting in the cafeteria and watching the two sluttiest girls in school crawl all over him. Granted, we aren't even dating, and he probably has no idea who I am but it always seems to break something inside me when I see him flirting back.

Then again, I'm not suprised with him being the most popular guy on the football team, besides their captain, but just because he has every girl fawning over him because of his looks and popularity does not mean I have to fucking like it. It's taking all of my self control to not kill the two sluts that are now clinging themselves to Killer.

Although, I can't blame them. Killer was beyond handsome, God-like in every sense of the word. He had the body of a god, with perfectly toned muscles and perfectly sun-kissed skin that was a sharp contrast to my own, which was a boring pale compared to his. Even his hair was jaw-dropping. The way his hair cascaded down like a golden waterfall made me want to run my fingers through it. I had always imagined what his hair would feel like, how soft and smooth it would be. He must have really cared for it with the amount of attention he gave it, for it to look so luscious.

"You're staring again," Commented Law, breaking me out of my train of thoughts. I jumped and could feel my face turning ten shades redder. He was sitting next to me, eating an apple with a smirk plastered on his face, along with Shachi, and Bepo, with Bepo sitting next to Law, his head resting on his arms on the table, taking a nap. Shachi was sitting next to him, who was also smirking.

"I was not! I was just thinking of something!" I said defensively, even though my expression and face color gave me away. Shachi snorted.

"Thinking of Killer, maybe." I glared at him as he raised his hands in defense.

"I don't understand why you just don't ask him out." Said Shachi as he took a bite of his fish sandwich.

"Shachi, I can give you a list, an alphabetized list on why asking him out is a bad fucking idea," I said, sighing as I poked at my food, suddenly losing my appetite. I mean I want more then anything to be able to go out with him, but he's out of my league, on so many levels. He's popular and everyone knows his name, and I'm just that loner kid. Also, I don't even know if Killer likes other guys, and let's not forget the fact that those upper class assholes know I'm gay. If I asked out Killer and got rejected, I'd honestly never be able to live it down. Not to mention that honestly I am not the best looking. I mean, compared to him, I just look unworthy.

I readjusted the hat on my head more, a wave of insecurity washing over me. I never really did care for my appearance from my abnormally pale skin to my skinnier frame. I never really saw myself as attractive at all, just really weird looking. My face was what I hated the most. I was ugly and it was something I had come to terms with when I was younger, from my hair color all the way down to my eyes. I hated my eyes more then anything else about me and that's why I always wore a hat.

The hat I was wearing now was a gift from Law, Shachi and Bepo a few years back. It was a blue cap that covered my entire head and ears with a yellow bill that casts a shadow over my eyes all the time. It also had a little red pom pom on the top with the words "Penguin" over the bill. It was honestly a pretty awesome hat and I was touched when they had bought it for me and I've been wearing it ever since.

I was pulled from my depressing thoughts as Law started to talk.

"Shachi is right, you've felt strongly about him for a while, what do you have to lose by asking him out?" Commented Law, still leaning back in his chair. Besides Shachi and Bepo, Trafalgar Law was my best friend ever since I moved here. We had been paired up together in a project when I first came here and from there, we became friends, which in turn led me to meet his friends. They all soon became my best friends and the people I trusted with my life. Law was like family to me and he always seemed to know when something was bothering me. He was like that protective older brother I never wanted.

"My dignity." I said grimly, as I finally pushed my tray away, giving up on the hopes of eating. "I mean seriously guys. Take a look at him and then take a look at me. Why would he ever go out with someone like me? I'd rather keep the last drop of my dignity, thank you very much."

"Don't be so over dramatic Pen. I don't see how hard this could be." Said Shachi. I rolled my eyes at him before crossing my arms and leaning back in my chair.

"Yes, because I'm just supposed to waltz right up to the star football player, one of the most popular kids in this school, who has no idea who I am, confess my love for him that has been going on for ages and just ask him out. It's a foolproof plan really. NOTHING could go wrong." I said, sarcasm dripping from each word. Shachi looked at me for a moment before nodding his head.

"Yeah, exactly! Do that!" He mumbled through his food. My eyebrow twitched.

"Sooner or later." Interrupted Law before I could come up with a remark to throw at Shachi, who was being completely and totally oblivious. Shachi was like a younger brother to me, even if he was oblivious half of the time, he was family to me. Shachi always did have the charm to either annoy me or make me smile. He was a pretty cheerful person thought and I always envied how happy he always was.

"You're going to have to tell him, you can't hide your feelings for him forever. It will kill you more then the potential heartbreak will," Finished Law, who at this point had finished his food. I sighed before tilting my head down a bit, my cap hiding my eyes as I looked at the table sadly.

"I know, but I'd rather never tell him then hear him reject me." I said sadly as my eyes wandered back to the football table where Killer was sitting. The girls were getting ready to leave, but not before they gave him a kiss on the cheek and their phone numbers. Killer gave them a small smirk as they walked off. Some of his teammates started to congratulate him and others made snide remarks, which he responded with flipping them off as he chuckled. Even for a small smile, it sent my heart racing.

God, his smile.

His smile was always my favorite thing about him. Since you never saw his eyes, you could only see his lips and when he did smile, it was absolutely stunning. Even for the little bit that I could see, his whole face would light up, especially when he was laughing. I loved to see him smile, and to me it was his best feature. It was the first thing that made me start falling for him. I remember when I first saw him, he was smiling that blinding smile that made me think I was truly looking at a god. An absolutely charming smile that stole my heart the second I saw it.

I looked at him for a few splitting seconds before finally standing up as the bell rang, taking my full tray to the trash bin and dumping it out. I waited as Law woke up Bepo, who had fallen asleep in the table. Bepo was probably the quietest out of all of us, but he was a sweetheart. He often had a bad habit of apologizing for stuff he had no control over and stuff he never did. He was a very tall, chubby Albino with snow white hair. His appearance often reminded me of a polar bear. He also had a tendency to get depressed easily after being insulted. I still remember the time a kid thought it was a good idea to mess with him, It took all 3 of us to pull Law off the guy.

I followed next to Law as we both walked to our lockers, dodging out of the way of the kids that walked past. If it was one thing I hated about Grand Line, it would have to be the amount of people that were in the hallways after lunch.

"Besides I'm not the only one fawning over some guy, now am I?" I asked, a sly smile planted on my lips, looking at Law as we walked down the hallway. Law gave me a sideways glance but I could catch the faintest blush on his cheeks as I snickered. He glared at me as his eyebrow twitched. A smirk was still plastered on my face as I opened my locker.

"Don't you have class to go to?" He asked indignantly as I closed my locker after grabbing my chemistry book. I smirked before nodding and giving him a goodbye, climbing the stairs to the second floor where my chemistry class was. It just so happened that this chemistry class had Killer in it as well. I had him in 5 out of 7 of my classes at school, that being English, World History, Math, Biology and Chemistry.

How I ever managed to pay attention and get good grades in those classes is beyond me. I mean I do pay attention in class, and I have decent grades, but sometimes it's hard to focus when you have a blond god in your line of vision.

I quickly took my seat at the back of the class, where I always sit. It was just a few tables behind where Killer sat. I sat there silently as everyone else piled in. I never said much to anyone and I prefered it that way. I didn't bother anyone and no one bothered me, well, mostly. It was still a good system that I didn't exactly want to change. I was content enough to be left alone.

I watched as Killer walked into the room and sat down at his same spot next to his brother Eustass Kidd. I sighed and stared at his back, contemplating. Something had been bothering me for a few weeks and honestly, it was getting worse.

I was hopeless. I was undeniably in love with Killer and I can't even get up the nerve to talk to him. It's been 3 long years of silently crushing over him and I honestly don't know how much more I can take… Was it time to just move on and forget about Killer, because never in a million years will he ever go out with me. I just kept coming back to the crushing realization that I was too damn chicken to talk to him. I was terrified to talk to him because I didn't want him to reject me, which is what would mostly likely happen.

I had always wanted to go up and talk to him, but whenever I did built up the courage, I backed out or I lost the courage when I always saw him surrounded by girls, no men. It was always a reminder that I wasn't good enough. I had been told all my life I wasn't, even by my father. So whenever I did finally get the nerve, I'd lose it, remembering that I wasn't even close to being good enough for him.

I needed to move on, because it was painfully obvious that I'd never have him. It was something I had been thinking about for weeks and it just keep bugging me after the last time I lost the nerve to ask him out. Yet, something wouldn't let me move on. Hope, maybe? Hope that we would finally be able to talk and I could finally work up the courage and tell him how I feel, but it would never happen and I need to realize that. I desperately need to accept it.

I was ripped from my internal struggle as the bell rang and the teacher walked into the classroom. was Grand Line's Chemistry teacher, and frankly, he was a bit… strange. had long, dark purple hair, with pale skin, yellow eyes with a bit of purple and black eye makeup, along with purple lipstick. Although he looked pretty bizarre, and acted bizarre, he was an amazing Chemistry teacher.

You know, despite the fact that some of his experiments have put a few kids in the nurse's office and hospital from time to time.

As took attendance, my eyes wandered back to Killer, who had his head resting in his hand. His hair was cascading over his shoulders as he slouched forward on his uninjured arm. I had always noticed that he would never lean on his injured arm, and the only time he ever did was when he would put his head down. His scar was horrific, but it did look fully healed and faded a bit, which always made me wonder when he got it.

I had heard rumours about how he had got it, mostly from passing conversations or one's that I could hear during class. Some rumours said that he was in a house fire when he was younger, or that it was a freak accident that happened during a school experiment. Still, those were rumours and I didn't really believe any of them. Besides it was no one's business but Killer's. I mean, I have always been curious about how he got it, but I wouldn't ask him point blank. I had seen a few dumb kids do that while Killer's brother Eustass was around and they didn't exactly look pretty after Kidd was done with them.

I looked back to the front as stood in the front of his desk, his arms crossed with that sadistic smile on his face and I knew I wasn't going to like whatever he was about to say.

"I'm sure you'll all be as excited as I am for what I have planned today." No, No I don't think I am. I said to myself as I watched Caesar walk around his desk again and take a marker in his hands.

"Today, we will be doing another chemical experiment. In this project, you will be in groups of 4 that I have assigned. Don't worry it's completely safe." He paused for a moment before he added "Sort of," to his introduction. His smirk only widened as he finished writing the experiment on the board.

"Now, Let's get started so we don't waste so much time, shall we? The first group is Magnus, Jason, Chase and Penguin, the second group-" My eyebrow twitched. You have got to be kidding me. He just HAD to assign me to be partners with the same 3 upperclassman that have been making my life a living hell since I started going here. The same ones who, after they found out I was gay, jumped me after school and gave me a bloody nose. Then again, I don't think my smartass mouth helped me at all either, I had to stop Law from going on a killing spree just to find the guys who attacked me, but that's besides the point.

After had announced all the groups, he sent us off to go grab our safety glasses and materials. I groaned while pinching the bridge of my nose.

I have 36 minutes left of class. If I can just last that long, without starting some kinda fight because Magnus wants to be an asshole, then I won't have to deal with them besides the occasional pushing in the hallway. I could do this.

I sighed heavily as I finally got up, grabbing a pair of safety glasses and all the materials we needed before heading to our assigned station. Magnus and his gang were already there, doing nothing like usual and just glaring at me.

"Great, we had to be paired with the faggot today. Swear I'm going to vomit." Commented Magnus as he looked indignantly at me. I rolled my eyes and bit my tongue as I started to work on the project, since I knew they weren't going to help anyways. As long as they just left me alone, then I can get this done less painfully.

I guess I must really want what I can't have.

We were 10 minutes into the experiment when Magnus decided it would be the perfect time to throw insults at me. Usually it never got to me, but today for some reason it was pissing me off beyond belief.

"Fucking faggot, bet you fantasize about fucking every guy at school, or do you imagine being the one getting fucked?" Said Jason, as he looked at me with disgust. Sorry only by one person and it's certainly not you.

"I mean, I hope you know you're going to hell right, it's Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve, faggot." Adam and Eve weren't exactly the perfect role models you know. Chase shoved Jason's shoulder and sneered at him, obviously feeling like a genius at his comment. Dumbasses.

"You're absolutely disgusting you know that?" As you've told me a million times Magnus.

I tried my best to block out Magnus and his friends as I worked on the project. My mind was still thinking about Killer, and I desperately tried to tell myself to move on. Yet, my eyes would would always wander back over to him on the other side of the room. He had his safety glasses on under his bangs and I always found it amusing and quite fascinating how his bangs always stayed in place no matter what. Then again the same could be said for my hat, no matter what angle you looked at, there was always a shadow over my eyes.

I closed my eyes tight as I looked away and focused on my project. I needed to get this done, and I needed to move on and stop acting like such a love sick puppy. Although, my mood didn't get any better what with Magnus and his friends pestering me.

It continued for another few minutes before I finally looked at Magnus, clear annoyance on my face. I was gritting my teeth as I spoke to him, willing everything inside me not to punch his lights out.

"Can't you just shut the hell up already? I'm the only one working on this experiment, and your dumb asses are also going to get the same grade as this faggot, as you so put it. You guys talk about faggots so much, you look like bigger faggots than I do! So, either quit fucking playing with each other and help or just fucking leave." I snapped, my piercing glare pinned right at Magnus and his group. My patience has a limit and they had officially reached it.

Suddenly, I noticed it was deathly quiet and that I had pretty much said all of that louder than I intended too. Thankfully, had left the room to go take another student to the Nurse's office.

"You wanna repeat that, shrimp?" Magnus growled as he stalked over to me. Magnus stopped about a foot away from me, both of us giving the other a stare down. Magnus was about maybe a few inches taller then me as he stood over me threateningly, but I didn't back down. The thing about Magnus was that he's powerful, but slow. I may not be as strong as him but I was a lot faster then he was. By this time, the whole entire chemistry lab was silent except for us.

"Oh, great. what are you, deaf too?" AND there goes my smart mouth that always seems to give me a black eye. Magnus's face twisted into a snarl before his fist reared back and came flying at me. I quickly dodged it before taking my own fist, and as hard as I could, punched him square on his cheekbone.

Gasps were heard around the room as Magnus reared back, holding his cheek before pulling his hand back. There was a bit of blood on his hand for a small cut on his cheekbone, the area around it was red and it looked like it was going to bruise. He slowly looked at me, a deathly glare aimed right at me as he stood up straight.

"Big mistake. Get him." He growled. Suddenly, Jason and Chase were on either side of me, grabbing my arms and holding me in place. I didn't have much time to think before something hit me on the side of my face, **_hard_**. I blinked a few times, trying to clear the black spots that littered my vision.

I looked up at Magnus, who was smirking before he drew his fist back, hitting me again, I was so preoccupied with the beating I was getting from Magnus, I never ever noticed that my hat had fallen off. I tried to struggle and escape but there was no way I was getting out of this without at least a light beating. Even then, I think I would be lucky just to be getting off the hook with just that.

"Come on, faggot. Can't fight back now?" He sneered as he punched me again. "Remember what I said would happen the next time you talked back to me?" He said, punching me a few more times, one punch caught my nose as blood came pouring out.

He stopped punching me for a moment as he grabbed my hair and pulled my head up to look at him, expecting an answer. I glared at him as I spit out some blood that was in my mouth before answering.

"Little foggy on it, but I believe you said you were going to make it where I couldn't talk anymore." I replied before I spit the rest of the blood out of my mouth onto his shoe. My eyes traveled back up to him, a cocky smirk plastered on my face. His jaw tightened as he reached into his pockets and pulled out a pair of brass knuckles. He pulled my hair harder making me wince and put my head back a bit more as he raised his fist, aimed perfectly at my face.

"Bring it on, motherfucker." I said, the smirk still plastered on my face. I'll be damned if I let this guy think he got to me. His face turned into a snarl before he brought his fist down and everything seemed to move in slow motion, I closed my eyes instinctively, waiting for the first explosion of pain…...but it never came.

I quickly opened my eyes, which only got bigger as I stared at the scene in front of me. Magnus's fist was caught before it could even reach me, but that's not what surprised me. It's who had caught his fist that made me feel like I was seeing things.

 _That….that can't be him...There's just no way._

* * *

 ** _Author's note:_**

 _ **Hey guys! I know you all like the 1st part of Chapter 1, but after reading it over I decided to redo the entire Penguin x Killer story before moving on! I really do appreciate all you guys commenting telling me how much you liked the original version but I feel pretty confident about this one and I hope you guys like it too!**_

 _ **Also please go look at the outline at the start of this story! I changed some stuff up and I put all the side pairing that will be in here in that outline so please go look at it! I also changed around the order I'm doing the Short stories and it may change a few more times so just make sure to check it to see if anything changes!**_

 _ **Remember to Comment telling me what you think! I still get so happy when you guys do! Thank you again to all the people who love my story and faithfully follow it! I love you guys!**_

 _ **~AtomicLaziness.**_


	3. Chapter 1: Penguin x Killer (Part 2)

**_Penguin x Killer_**

 ** _Part 2_**

 ** _(Warning:Sexual Content!)_**

 ** _Killer's POV:_**

When I first heard the commotion across the room, I didn't really care about what was going on. All I knew was that another kid was yelling at someone else. I didn't plan to get involved in whatever drama was going on.

Then I heard _his_ voice.

Magnus.

That dumb idiot just HAS to get into trouble. He needed to keep his act clean, especially with being on the Football team. Magnus may be my teammate, but I still hate the son of a bitch. I feel bad for the idiot who thought it was a good idea to mess with him. Almost everyone in the chemistry lab was crowding around to watch the commotion.

Eventually, my curiosity won out and I made my way over to the small crowd that had formed. After pushing my way through, I was able to get a clear view of the situation. Chase and Jason held onto the arms of some kid with a hat on. No doubt, holding him in place for Magnus to beat on.

I wasn't surprised though. The fucker never knew how to fight fair. Magnus had beaten on the kid pretty badly, the kid had a busted lip and a bloody nose. I was honestly surprised he was still conscious, let alone trying to still get free. I watched as the next hit made the guy's hat fly off along with a mixture of blood. His face was left hanging to the side in my direction, still conscious.

Everything around me seemed to slow down to a halt as I stared at him. I was completely mesmerized and I was questioning my own sanity at how beautiful he was. His eyes…..they were different colors and they were beyond captivating. His right iris was a bright sky blue, with specks of white, and his left iris was an earth brown, with specks of green. It was like he held the earth in his eyes and it absolutely stole my breath away.

His hair was a VERY vibrant red, a good messy look to his hair that fit him so well, with a sort of messy fringe that fell over his face a bit and gave him a sort of rocker look. It was long enough to run my fingers through it, but also short enough for me to tug on it. It reminded me of cool, silky fire with how shiny and smooth it looked and I could only imagine how soft it felt, and then there was his skin.

Despite the fact that he was getting his lights punched out by Magnus, with blood and wounds all over his face, his skin looked flawless. His skin was perfectly pale, but that nice kind of pale and not that sickly pale. Besides the marks Magnus was giving him, his skin was unmarked and for the first time in my life I actually wanted to mark someone's skin. His creamy, smooth skin was just too tempting to me. I have never wanted or felt the urge to mark anyone else as much as I did with him and it struck me as odd.

Yet, despite his looks, there was something about him that lit a fire inside me, making me feel…. different, but not in a bad way. The way he still fought back, even when he was losing, was quite an admirable trait to me. Watching him get hurt gave me the most overwhelming urge to protect him, to have him as mine. I want to be able to experience what it's like to make him happy and to have him by my side forever. I didn't even know this guy's name, but I knew I wanted him. I wanted him _bad_. I could see kids of both genders looking at him too, some drooling. I wasn't going to let a single one of them get him before me.

Suddenly, I was pulled out of my thoughts as Magnus reached into his pocket and pulled out his brass knuckles. My eyes widened as I stared at him in shock. This asshole has gotta be kidding, bringing weapons and taking them out where everyone can see them was the stupidest thing he has ever done, _And how could anyone possibly keep hitting a face like that?_

Magnus grabbed the guy's face, making him look up at Magnus, but instead of fear that I expected to see on his face, he was smirking. _Oh god, that smirk…._ That one little smirk held so much sass and cockiness that I had even more respect for him.

"Bring it on, motherfucker." He said, still smirking. I couldn't help the smirk that made it's way onto my face at what he said, this guy has guts to be talking back to Magnus like this. I watch as Magnus's face turned into a snarl before he brought his fist down.

I don't know what came over me, it was like my body moved on it's own as I quickly moved forward. I turned my back to the guy with the red hair, as I held Magnus's fist with my palm, stopping him before he even came close to hitting the guy.

The entire room was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Magnus's face was in total shock as he looked at me, confusion and anger, along with a hint of fear was written all over his face. Even though he couldn't see it though my bangs, I know he felt the death glare that was aimed at him.

"That's enough, don't you think?" I said, my voice coming out rough, my eyes piercing into his as I stared him down. _Oh, if looks could kill._

"Back off man! This little faggot started it and I'm going to finish it." He replied with a snarl. Finally, he seemed to gather up enough courage to rip his hand out of my grip. Magnus tried to step around me to grab the red head again. I growled slightly before grabbing his wrist, tightening my grip as he flinched.

"Fucking knock it off, Magnus. Grow the hell up and let it go!" I growled, Magnus looked at me in shock. I was never really one to lose my temper. I don't even think people at school have ever seen me lose my temper. I was a pretty laid back person, but for some reason, I was pissed. Hell, I was _fucking furious._

"What's it matter to you?! It's none of your business, so stay out of it!" He snapped, his attention now focused on me as he got up into my face. Of course I wasn't going to tell him the real reason I stepped in, but I did have another reason.

"You're going to get kicked off the team if you get in one more fight and we can't lose players with the next game coming up!" I snapped. The coach has warned him if he got in trouble one more time that he was going to kick his ass off the team. Magnus had no self-restraint to avoid a fight. At least Kidd knew when not to fight and that was saying something.

"Fuck what the coach said and fuck the game! This little faggot has pissed me off too many times and he's going to pay this time." He snarled. My eyes narrowed as I still stood there refusing to move. As long as I was around, no one was going to lay a hand on him.

I had noticed that Magnus's cheekbone and eye were beginning to darken to a shade of purple. My thoughts immediately went to the guy behind me. _Did he do that?!_ I was honestly surprised. No one has ever fought back against Magnus. This guy was probably not the only one that got picked on relentlessly, but he certainly was the first to ever stand up to him. I felt a swell of admiration rise in my chest for the redhead and I had to fight back the smirk that wanted to crawl on my face.

"Don't do this Magnus. We both know how this will end." I warned him, my voice getting dangerously low. I glared at him as I watched him carefully. Magnus knew how to play dirty tricks, but we both knew what would happen if he attacked me. Even if he did manage by some miracle to get me down, Kidd would be on him like a savage dog. So, either way you flip the coin, he was getting the short end of the deal. His best option at this point was to just walk away and let the whole thing go.

Of course Magnus never made things easy.

Suddenly, and with no warning, he swung his fist at me, but I dodged it with ease before I grabbed his wrist again, twisting his arm. He cried out in pain as the brass knuckles fell to the floor with a clatter. Before he even had time to think, my fist had connected with his jaw, ** _viciously hard_**. I smirked when I heard a satisfying, sickening crack as he fell to the floor, unconscious.

The room had grown deathly quiet at this point. No one said a word as I looked at Magnus for a redhead. Their faces had gone pale as they stared at Magnus and then their eyes landed on me. moment before turning around and looking at Jason and Chase, who were still holding the

"Anyone else?" I asked, my voice low. My question directed mostly at Jason and Chase who, after I had asked, let the guy go like he had burned them. They held up their hands in surrender, backing away from me. Quickly, they walked over to Magnus and picked him up, dragging him out of the room and I would assume, towards the nurse's office.

My attention turned back to the redhead in front of me, who was panting a bit. Even looking at him now, made my heart race. He didn't look like he had taken that much damage. He had a busted lip, a cut cheekbone and an already forming black eye. I felt a little bit of relief, since I had expected him to look a lot worse.

He was looking at me, clear shock written all over his face as I silently bent down and picked up his hat before standing up straight and holding it out for him to take, a small smile on my lips. He still looked at me with wide eyes then down to his hat before looking back. Clear panic, confusion and sadness showed in his eyes.

I was about to talk when suddenly, his expression changed, his eyes were narrowed as his piercing gaze bore into me, almost making me want to flinch from how sharp, and terrifying his glare was. The cold look he gave me sent shivers down my spine and I had to tense to stop it from physically happening. He looked like he was going to rip my throat out and butcher me, tearing me apart piece by piece, until I no longer existed and dissipated into nothing, but dirt on the bottom of his shoe.

"I didn't need your help! I was doing perfectly fine without it!" He snapped before snatching his hat back, quickly putting it back on, which covered his beautiful face, all except for his lips. I could still feel the glare piercing into me and I felt like an insect under a magnifying glass. Mostly, I was so confused, and I started to panic a bit.

"What are you talking about? He would've beat you to death if I hadn't stepped in!" Why couldn't this guy just realize all I wanted to do was help him? I was still panicking a bit when his gaze didn't falter. I didn't know what was happening and I was desperately trying to figure out what I had done wrong.

"I don't give a fuck! You had no right to step in!" The guy growled and I heard the words, "Fucking asshole," slip from the man's lips before he turned off the burner for our assignment, threw his goggles at some random kid and stalked towards the door. Something inside me felt like it was breaking as I watched him walk out of the room. It had to be a minute or two after he left that I was finally able to process what had happened before I felt anger rise inside me as well. My jaw tightened as I stalked towards the door.

"Hey Killer! Where the hell are you going!?" I ignored the calls from Kidd as I pulled open the door and stepped into the hallway, looking around to see if I could find the guy.

What was his problem!? I basically saved him from getting the shit kicked out of him and he turns around and snaps at me. Part of me was fucking angry as hell and demanded an explanation on why he was so pissed at me, but the other part….. was upset, for some reason. I just had slim hopes that he'd see me as a savior of sorts for technically saving his life and I could get him to go on a date with me. Also, seeing him mad at me was killing me inside and I couldn't stand it. Not to mention, he had to be upset for some reason and that was killing me more than anything.

I walked around the school for a good 25 minutes, checking abandoned classrooms, the roof and all the other places that the guy could have been at before I checked the last place he could be. I headed to the last men's bathroom on the other side of the school. As I pushed opened the door, I saw him standing by the sink, cleaning off the blood on his face and clothes.

I stepped inside, eyeing him up and down as I walked up behind him. He hadn't noticed me yet and he had his head down, wiping the blood off his shirt. I watched him for a moment before I crossed my arms and cleared my throat to get his attention. His head snapped up and looked in the mirror as he saw me standing there. He quickly turned around when he saw me and I immediately felt that same cold stare that made me want to flinch. Again, I had to tense up so I wouldn't. I glared at him, but for some reason I just couldn't give off the same malice that he was giving off.

"Why the hell are you here? Leave!" He snapped, visibly tense and shaking a bit from anger. My eyebrow twitched, as my jaw tightened, trying to keep my composure.

"I'm not leaving 'til you tell me why the hell you're mad at me." I said, my voice sounding a lot

more calm than I felt.

"It's none of your fucking business! Now, leave me alone!" He snapped again. I was slowly losing my patience as I stepped forward. I wasn't backing down, and he didn't seem to be either.

"Like hell it's not my fucking business! I basically saved you from getting your head bashed in and you're pissed at me and I just wanna know why!" I said as I got closer, no more than a foot away from him. He may be the most beautiful person I've ever seen, but he was pissing me off.

"Because this wasn't how we were supposed to meet!" He yelled, but he immediately froze, the lower half of his face showed a panicked expression as he took a step back.

"I-I need to leave." He stuttered, it was barely above a whisper, but I heard it clear enough. He quickly made his way to the door but I was quicker and grabbed his wrist, making him stop in his tracks.

"What are you talking about?" I said, clear confusion written on my face as I looked at him, his face turned away from me. He was still shaking as he tried to pull his arm away, but I tightened my grip.

"Just leave me alone. Please…" He whispered, his voice breaking. My heart ached at how wounded he sounded.

"Listen, I just want to-" I began to say but I was cut off as the guy turned around, and what I saw next surprised me. He was crying, I couldn't see his eyes but I could see the tears running down his cheeks.

"Why!? Why did I have to fall in love with you!? Why you of all people!? The one person I can't have and it's literally tearing me apart and I can't take it anymore! I was going to move on, I needed to. Ever since I've moved here I've been in love with someone who didn't even know I existed! Then you had to go and fucking jump in and save me. The first time you ever noticed me is when I was getting the shit kicked out of me. I'm so fucking pathetic to actually think you would ever have feelings for me! So please, let go of me so I can go home, and pretend this never happened. Just forget everything that happened today and forget about me too. Forget that I ever existed, just like you've always done!" he yelled, tears pouring down his face, his entire body shaking.

 _Forget that I ever existed, just like you've always done._

 ** _Forget that I ever existed, just like you've always done._**

It felt like my heart had shattered and ice cold water was poured into my veins. Every part of me was numb as I stared wide eyed at him. **_He loved me_**. The most beautiful man I had ever laid my eyes on loved me, and I never even fucking noticed him until now. I was speechless and I just stood there and stared at him, the tears still pouring down his face. I had hurt him, and I never wanted to, but it was killing me inside to see him crying because of me. Yet, something inside me roared to life the first moment he said he loved me. It was like being blind your whole life, then, being able to finally see the world for the first time. That's how it felt when I first saw him, I felt happy, undeniably happy.

I didn't even know his name, and we had only met a few minutes ago, but I was drawn to him. If anyone is pathetic right now, it's me for not even knowing his name. I can't even imagine how long he was in love with me, having to look at me whenever I flirted with other people, and getting over me would have been the best thing for him, but now that I hear it, it scares me beyond belief to even hear that there was a chance that I could have never known him. It's my fault for not opening my eyes sooner. I probably could've had this man a long time ago, but I was too dumb to see him. Instead, I wasted my time on people that meant nothing to me.

Suddenly, I was snapped out of my thoughts when he yanked his wrist out of my loose hand and quickly, headed for the door. I stared at him for a few fleeting moments before my brain finally kicked into overdrive.

 _I can't lose him. I refuse to let this all go back to the way it was._

Quickly, I moved forward and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around to face me. Before he could say anything my lips were on his. I kissed him for a few seconds before I felt him not moving back at all. My heart sank as I started to pull away. My heart breaking as a million thoughts ran through my head, but suddenly, his lips crashed onto mine, kissing me back whole heartedly. I wrapped my arms around his waist, smiling into the kiss as I pulled him closer to me. His arms cautiously wrapped around my neck, burying his fingers into my blond hair.

His lips were absolute heaven as our mouths moved in perfect sync, molding together almost perfectly. They were so cool, silky and smooth and it was driving me absolutely insane with the amount of passion in the kiss, that it was sending little sparks of pleasure all over my body, making me shiver and groan as I pulled him closer to my body. I needed more. I needed to taste him. I slipped my tongue out and licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth right away as our tongues met in a heated battle for dominance, of which I won. I explored his wet cavern, taking in as much of his taste as I could while he moaned into my mouth. He ran his fingers through my hair, tugging on it slightly, making me let out a throaty growl as I firmly grabbed his ass. Everything he was doing to me was like sending volts of electricity through my veins and I was getting drunk off of it, never wanting it to end. Unfortunately the desperate need for air made us both pull away, a string of saliva still connecting our lips.

He looked up at me, his cheeks fully flushed and his lips red and swollen from the mind blowing make-out session. I'm pretty sure I looked the same as my heart pounded in my chest as I still tried to catch my breath.

I gazed deep into his mismatched eyes as he looked up at me. They took my breath away and I struggled to find it again. When I finally got my breath back, I knew exactly what I wanted to say to him.

"Go on a date with me. Let me get to know you." His cheeks deepened in color and god, it was the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"Okay," he mumbled to the point that I almost didn't hear him. A smile made it's way onto my face at his answer as my hands come up and cupped his face, my thumbs gently wiping away the tears from his face.

His face wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. He had a busted lip, a few small cuts here and there and a small black eye. He seemed to have taken care of most of it and the only thing he could do now was let it heal.

"You're wounds don't look that bad. I can only imagine what you would look like if he had used those brass knuckles. Dumbass." I huffed as I examined him a bit more before my hands left his face. His hands went up and tugged his hat down farther, hiding his eyes from me again. I was a little disappointed, but I didn't pry as I leaned against the bathroom wall, my arms crossed.

"So, what made you think getting into a fight with Magnus was a good idea?" I asked. I fully intended to figure out why all this had happened.

"He was being an asshole. He deserved it." He said bitterly as he crossed his arms as well, his entire body was still tense, but not as much as when I came in here.

"I have to admit that he really did deserve it, but that doesn't mean it was a good idea. So again, why did you do it?" I asked again.

"There are a lot of reasons why I did it," He said, a hint of anger in his voice. I was about to talk when he continued.

"Him and his friends always call me a faggot because I'm gay and it never gets to me but today…. today, I couldn't take it anymore." He said, his voice barely above a whisper as he talked. Even if I couldn't see his eyes, I could tell he was trying to look at anything else besides me.

"Ever since I came here, they have been giving me shit. At first, it was just shoving in the hallway and little remarks, but as time went on it got worse. Last year….. they found out I was gay and jumped me when I was walking home. This year they have just been giving me more shit than usual, but it was just teasing, until today." He said, his entire voice sounded tired. I silently listened as he talked, letting him vent.

"I mean, it's never bothered me before. Everything he did was just more or less irritating, but that was before he started getting more violent. I'm strong, and I can handle myself in a fight, but I can't take on 3 people at once. Honestly, today I was just happy to punch him at all." He said quietly, still refusing to look at me. "I still don't understand why you jumped in," he added quietly. I couldn't see it but I felt him looking at me.

"I wasn't just going to stand by and watch Magnus beat the shit out of someone so beautiful. Now, was I?" I said smoothly, a smirk making its way onto my face as his cheeks turned red and he looked away. I chuckled softly at his flustered look before talking again.

"So, do I get the privilege of knowing your name?" I asked. I was generally curious on what his name was. I wanted to know it just as much as I wanted to know about him. The blush was still on his face as he answered.

"Penguin. My name's Penguin." He said softly, playing with the ends of his hoodie. My heart seemed to skip a beat at the name and I couldn't control the smile that crawled onto my face. Even his name was perfect!

"You certainly have the adorable part of being a penguin down pretty well." I said smirking. His face seemed to turn 10 shades of red in 3 seconds flat and it made me smirk more.

"Listen. After today you won't have to deal with Magnus and his friends. After this little stunt he pulled and after the coach finds out what they have been doing to another student, he won't be playing on any team in Grand Line. I'll make sure of it," I said seriously. There was no way I was letting Magnus get away with what he did to Penguin. Besides, it was a bonus that I wouldn't have to deal with that asshole being on the team anymore.

He looked like he was about to object, but he just mumbled out a small "thank you". I was lucky I had strong hearing or I wouldn't have picked it up.

"Don't mention it. Since I doubt you want to go back to class, mind if I take you up on that date?" I asked, pushing myself off of the wall as I stood in front of him. He looked at me surprised and a bit confused.

"School's not even over yet," He said confused, but he blushed and quickly added, "not that I don't want to go on a date with you!" I chuckled at his flustered state, which only made him blush more.

"It's fine. I can basically do what I want, which includes leaving early. As for you, I can call pull a few strings and make sure that no one knows you were missing," I said smirking. "Being a senior and football team has it's perks."

He seemed to think it over for a second before nodding. A toothy smile crawled onto my face as I made my way to the bathroom door and held it open for him. "Then let's go."

He blushed a little before walking out of the bathroom. I walked out after him and started making my way to the student parking lot with Penguin beside me.

"Do you drive?" I asked as we walked through the halls silently. My eyes looked over at him and he had his hands stuffed in his jean pockets. I slowly took in his appearance more and more. He wore a black hoodie and v-neck t-shirt that showed off some of his pale skin. He also wore dark blue jeans that seemed to hug him in all the right places, along with a pair of Converse shoes. He dressed pretty normal, nothing to flashy, but plain and it fit him.

"Oh um, no. I live over on the north side, but close enough to where I can walk to school." He said shyly. He was quiet for a moment before speaking. "What about you?"

"I drive to school everyday since me and Kidd live in the middle of south side. I'm glad I don't walk anymore. It would take me at least an hour to get here from my apartment," I said as I pushed open the door to the school's back entrance where all the students parked their cars. I held it open for Penguin before making my way to my truck.

I dug around in my pocket before pulling out my keys and unlocking my truck. My truck was a light blue lifted 1971 Chevy C10 and honestly, I loved the thing. I had bought it after I got my license, which was near the end of junior year. Both me and Kidd had our own cars and since we both worked in the auto shop part of the school, which was built to make extra money for the school, we always had somewhere to take it.

I climbed into the driver's side while Penguin climbed in the passenger side, putting his seatbelt on. I did the same before starting the truck. The engine roared to life as I quickly pulled out of the parking lot, making my way to the south side of town where me and Kidd lived.

As we drove, I rolled the windows down, because it was such a nice day and I didn't want to run the AC.

"You can roll down your window if you want." I said as I drove. He nodded and rolled his down, creating a cross breeze that felt amazing.

I looked over at Penguin who seemed content with the windows down. He seemed much more relaxed by the warm wind, his hands resting in his lap. A smile tugged at my lips as my eyes turned back to the road.

"Where are we going?" He asked, still looking out the window, watching the houses and trees pass by before he turned his head towards me.

"Well, there was one place I had in mind, but we can always go somewhere else if you want," I said, a tad bit nervously. I had planned to take him to Little Garden, which was a wilderness park where visitors could go camping or hiking. It was a beautiful place that Kidd and I used to go to when we were younger.

"And what's that?" He asked curiously. Before I answered I turned onto the next road, hanging my arm out the window as I drove.

"Little Garden. Kidd and I used to go there as kids and it's beautiful there. I haven't been there in a while but it's perfect for having a picnic and the scenery is great." I said, a small blush on my face as I said it. He looked at me for a moment before a small smile made his way onto his face.

"I'd like that. I've never been there before. I guess there's a first for everything," he said, making a smile crawl onto my lips at his answer. I was relieved that he seemed to like the idea of going to Little Garden and I was determined to make this date amazing.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence, my eyes flicking over to look at him sometimes. I had noticed that while we were driving, he didn't talk much. He sort of zoned out and looked outside, just enjoying the ride. It made me happy to see how relaxed he was.

It took us around half an hour to get to my apartment from the school. Finally turning into the parking lot of my apartment, I parked my truck in my usual spot and opened the door.

"I just have to head upstairs and grab some stuff. You can come with me if you want or you can stay in here," I said, looking at him before I got out.

"I'll go with you, if you don't mind," he said. I nodded before getting out and shutting the door, locking it after Penguin got out. We didn't exactly live in the bad side of the south side, but I still didn't feel safe enough just to leave my car unlocked.

"Come on. It's just upstairs," I said as I began walking to the entrance of the building, holding open the door for Penguin, who was blushing as he walked in. I smirked as I followed after him and hit the button for the elevator doors, causing them to open immediately. I stepped in with Penguin and hit the button for the 7th floor.

"Aren't your parents going to be upset that you basically skipped school and you're bringing home a guy who looks like he got his head bashed in?" He asked curiously as the elevator door opened again. I just shrugged as I walked forward.

"Our mom doesn't live with us since work keeps her busy most of the time and the only person who lives with me is Kidd, who is obviously at school right now." I answered as I dug around in my pockets for my keys again. Taking them out and unlocking the door, I turned on the light as I walked in and looked back at Penguin who hesitated.

"You can come in. I don't bite…. much." I said, winking at him over my shoulder and licking my lips to show my obvious interest in him. He blushed madly and quickly walked in. I chuckled a bit as I close the door and put my keys back in my pocket.

Since me and Kidd lived alone, we didn't need a big space. The apartment we lived in only had 2 bedrooms, both with king sized beds, a living room, 2 bathrooms, and a kitchen. Having a smaller place worked out better anyways, since I usually have to clean up after Kidd half the time.

"Sorry about the mess. I didn't have time to clean up this morning." I said as walked into the kitchen, silently scowling at the mess Kidd had left this morning. You'd think for being 18 years old and basically a grown adult, that he would learn to atleast put the butter away.

"OH, don't worry about it. It's not a problem." He turned around to look at me, a small smile on his lips. Which in turn, made a small crawl onto my face until I noticed he still had a bit of dried blood on his clothes and neck.

"If you want, you can use to the bathroom to clean up a bit," I said nodding to his neck. He looked down and frowned before sighing.

"Well, atleast it's black and you can't really see it, but thank you. Where is the bathroom?" He asked, looking back up at me. The shadow from the bill of his hat was still covering his eyes, and my heart sank a bit. I had been wanting to see his eyes ever since he put his hat back on. I could honestly stare into them all day and never get tired of them.

Of course, I was in no position to ask him if I could see his eyes again. He couldn't exactly see my eyes either. I was happy he couldn't though. I would probably ruin every chance I had with him if he ever saw my scar.

"There's one over there and one in my bedroom," I said nodding my head towards the bathroom door that was in between the kitchen and the living room. "I'd suggest using that one since it has most of the medical stuff in there."

He nodded before making his way to the bathroom, turning on the light and disappearing inside. I sighed a bit as I continued to scowl at the mess Kidd left and decided to clean it up before we left again.

As I did that, I also grabbed an extra backpack from my room and decided to put whatever stuff we needed in there, packing a few drinks and snacks, making a few sandwiches too. Grabbing a few other things, I packed everything into the backpack and zipped it up, leaving it on the table until we were ready to leave.

Groaning I leaned against the counter and rubbed my shoulder. It had been bothering me since practice yesterday. Although, I'm not surprised. I had been tackled more than ten times during practice. I had tried everything from massaging it to putting Icy Hot on it. Nothing seemed to help. It was a sort of dull ache that wouldn't go away. At first it didn't bother me, but it seemed to get worse.

Deciding to ignore it, I finished cleaning everything up when Penguin walked back out. His face, neck and clothes were now free of blood. He had taken off his jacket and wrapped it around his waist.

"When you said medical supplies, I thought you meant a first aid kit, not an entire hospital inside your cupboard," he said as he walked more into the kitchen. "I mean I know you guys are on the football team, but even most people don't get hurt that much."

I chuckled as I set the last plate into the dishwasher, closing and starting it before I turned around to look at him.

"Kidd uses it more than I do. Mostly because he gets into fights or there's an accident at the auto shop. Both me and Kidd never seem to get hurt that much in football." I said as I grabbed the bag off of the table and swung it over my shoulder.

"So, are you ready to go?" I asked. He blushed a bit, but nodded. I was about to walk to the door when I noticed he stood rigid, looking almost nervous. I smirked as I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek, which only succeeded in making him blush harder. I smiled at him as I made my way to the door and held it open for him.

"You coming?" I asked. That seemed to snap him out of it as he looked at me, and even if I couldn't see it, I felt a playful glare and the words "Cheeky fucker." leave his lips before he stalked past me.

The smirk on my face only widened as I followed behind him.

* * *

"We're lost aren't we?" said Penguin as we passed the same tree we did a few minutes ago. I huffed as I looked around, my eyebrow twitching.

"Not exactly….." I said trailing off, not really wanting to admit that I had in fact gotten us lost. I scratched the back of my head as I looked around, trying to see if anything looked familiar. Everything was going well, great actually. We had talked on the way here a bit, getting to know each other better. Apparently, he was in five of my classes and a junior, which is probably why I never knew him. At least 1,000 kids go to our school. It was hard to know everyone outside of your own graduating class, but that still didn't make me feel better about never getting to know him sooner.

"So, it's just a coincidence that we've passed the same tree 3 times?" He asked, standing next to me with a smug smirk on his face. I had also learned that Penguin can be completely sassy. I looked down at him and playfully glared at him, a small blush on my face.

"A lot of trees look the same," I mumbled, knowing full well that we were lost and there was no way I was going to be able to smooth talk my way out of this. Penguin chuckled a bit before grabbing my hand and gently pulling me with him as he walked in a different direction than the one I had been taking.

"Since you keep getting us lost, I'll lead," he said as we walked together through the forest. I blushed as I noticed we were still holding hands after a few minutes, but I didn't want to pull away, so I laced my rough fingers with his smooth ones. His touch was pleasant and left behind a tingling sensation that felt amazing. My eyes looked over at him from under my bangs and I could catch the faintest blush, but also a content smile on his face that sent my heart soaring.

"What do you plan to do after school?" He asked suddenly. I was sort caught off guard by the random question, but at the same time I was glad there was no awkward silence.

"I hadn't quite thought about it yet. I was thinking about going into welding or going to be a mechanic, since I help out a lot at the auto shop at school and I was always good at welding." I said shrugging. "What about you?" I asked as I stepped over a branch.

"Never really gave it much thought. I don't exactly have any talents," he said shrugging. I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean you don't have any talents?"

"That's what I mean. I don't exactly have any talents like you or everyone else. You can weld, fix cars and play football. My only talent is getting the shit kicked out of me on a regular basis and being unattractive." He said, sounding dejected. I immediately stopped walking, which made him stop and turn around, looking at me confused.

"Talent isn't always something you're born with. Talent can be a strong passion for something you love to do. I play football because I enjoy it and I weld and fix cars because it's something I enjoy. Passion and practice go hand in hand with each other and that is what makes up talent. Sometimes people are born with natural talent and some people get theirs through something they're passionate about," I said seriously. "Just because you don't have natural talent, doesn't mean you don't have any." Our fingers were still laced together as I pulled him towards me and kissed his cheek before I whispered in his ear.

"Although you seem to have a natural talent for being the most attractive person on earth," I said smirking, pulling away to see the blush that spread across his face. He looked absolutely stunned as I started walking again, him trailing next to me in silence. I started to get worried and I was about to ask him what was wrong when he spoke again.

"Why did you tell me all that?" He asked. I looked back over at him and his gaze was settled on the forest floor beneath us.

"Because I believe everyone has a talent, whether it's natural or not. I didn't want to see you put yourself down." I said truthfully. I had told Kidd that same speech, along with a few other people who needed it. It was the same one my father used to tell me whenever I thought I wasn't good enough at football.

"When I was younger, I used to be terrible at football. It took me so long to understand the game and I was never good in any of the positions they put me in. Still, I loved football and I didn't want to stop, so I practiced. It took a while, but I eventually became a pro at it," I said, recalling the time when I was younger. "I know it sounds like old man stuff and-" I was about to continue when he cut me off.

"It's not! Really, it's great advice actually," he said truthfully. "Thank you."

I smiled at him and was about to say something else when suddenly I heard the familiar sound of water. My eyebrows furrowed as I looked around, walking in the direction of the noise. Penguin followed behind me, confused, as I walked in the direction of the noise.

"Killer. What-" He was cut off as we broke free of the trees and came face to face with Little Garden's hidden natural hot spring. I had never used the hot spring at Little Garden, but I had heard from some guys on the team that it was amazing.

It was about the size of a regular above ground pool with a small waterfall flowing into it. It was lined and surrounded by tons of rocks, probably located at the base of the small mountain that was in Little Garden. I was surprised we even found it, with all of the trees and bushes surrounding it.

"Wow," I breathed out, speechless. It really was a beautiful spot. The light shone in just right through the leaves on the trees, leaving little rays of light peeking through here and there. The water was a bright bluish-green with a few pillars of smoke wisping out if the water and into the air due to the heat. The entire scene itself looked like it had come out of a movie and the stupidest grin crawled onto my face.

"I'm going in there," I said as I let go of Penguin's hand and took off the backpack, setting it against a tree before starting to take off my boots.

"How are you going to get in? You didn't pack a swimsuit!" said Penguin, completely confused. I looked back up as him as I tugged off my second boot and left it on the ground along with my socks. A smirk spread across my face as I straightened up and grabbed my varsity jersey by the collar and pulled it off.

"I planned on going in in my boxers," I said as I set my shirt on top of the backpack. I looked back at Penguin who had gone completely rigid. His face had exploded in a blush as he continued to stare at me.

"Like what you see baby?" I asked, a wicked grin on my face as I undid my belt, sliding it off. He seemed to snap out of his trance as he shifted and looked away. I was a bit disappointed, but I continued to take my clothes off, unbuttoning my jeans and sliding them off.

I walked closer to the edge of the water before quickly stepping into the water in my boxers. The heat gripping my body immediately and I could already feel my limbs starting to relax. I sighed in content as I lower myself more into the water, which was now up to my neck. Taking a deep breath, I dunked my head under to get the rest of my hair wet, the warm water feeling amazing on my face as I came back to the surface. I shook my hair a bit before turning around and looking at Penguin, who was still standing in the same place before. He seemed to look more rigid, but the blush on his face was gone and he was playing with the ends on his jacket sleeves nervously.

"Aren't you coming in?" I asked confused.

"I….. I don't have anything to wear," he said quietly and I was lucky I could hear him over the waterfall. I stared at him confused for a few moments before it finally clicked. My face started to heat up and I tried to fight it down. _He wasn't wearing boxers._

"You don't have to have anything. You can just skinny dip. If you want me to, I can look away while you get undressed and get in here," I said sincerely. My "Motherly Instinct" that Kidd alway said I had was currently showing itself. Penguin seemed to think it over for a while before finally a blush settled on his face and he nodded.

"Just let me know when I can turn back around," I said as I turned my back to him. Leaning my back against the rocks, I let myself sink more into the water, my eyes closing in content. It felt simply incredible as the water began relax my muscles. Relaxation was what I needed after practice yesterday. I was basically everyone's tackle dummy last practice. Yet, even with the soothing hot water, my shoulder was still bothering me as I brought my hand up out of the water and rubbed it, trying to see if I could loosen whatever knot was formed there.

Suddenly, I heard someone getting into the water, followed by Penguin's sweet voice.

"You can look now." I opened my eyes and looked over at him and it felt like my heart was caught in my throat as I looked at him.

Even with only being able to see the top of his shoulder's and his bare neck. It felt my blood racing and my heart beating. His pale skin stood out against the water as it slowly started to become more flushed by the heat.

Although, one thing did disappoint me, and that was the fact that he was still wearing his hat. He was above the water enough to where as long as he didn't sink further, it would be unharmed.

"You're still wearing your hat?" I asked bewildered. I had no idea why he even wore a hat in the first place with how attractive and handsome he was with that flaming red hair and _God, those eyes._

"Yes and I see you're still growing out your bangs," he said with a high tone of cockiness in his voice.

"Touché." I smiled at his answer and leaned against the rocks again, laying my arms across the cool rocks that formed the wall behind me.

I turned my attention towards his heated skin, but noticed something else instead. Penguin looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole and curl in on himself. His shoulders were stiff and his entire body was tense. I looked up towards his face and noticed the color in his face that couldn't have been caused by the water.

It didn't take long for me to figure out what was wrong.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, ya know. Here." I stood up just enough to slip my hands into the rim of my boxers and pulled them off. Pulling them out of the water, I showed them to him before throwing them over my shoulder onto some rocks. Unfortunately, my shoulder didn't agree with my choice of movement and I let out a loud groan before bending over and holding my shoulder. Fuck it hurt.

Penguin was next to me within seconds. "Killer?! Oh my god! Are you okay? What's wrong?" I glanced up at him. Even bent over, I still couldn't see his eyes from underneath his hat.

"My shoulder just hurts like hell. It's been sore ever since practice yesterday and it won't go away no matter what I do." I said, my voice tight from the pain. I straightened back up after the pain died down. There was still a slight throbbing, but not as bad as when I had moved it.

"Did you pull something?" He asked. I looked at him and I could tell he was still worried.

"I might have. I did get tackled a lot during practice and that's when I started to hurt," I said as I lowered my body back into the warm water, hoping to bring some relief to my shoulder. It wasn't a sharp pain, but more a dull, annoying pain. Almost like a headache, sometimes you can ignore it, but it's there.

"Let me try!" He said suddenly. "Let me massage it. The warm water along with someone else doing it, that should help," he said determined. I looked at him, surprised, a blush spreading across my cheeks at the thought of him giving me a massage. I did also want this pain to go away. I was close to going to the doctor's to have it taken care of.

"Yeah, go ahead," I said as I moved and sat on a rock that was in the water, my shoulder in the water enough for the warmth to start relaxing my muscles. Penguin waddled over behind me, sitting down on a rock that was in the water behind me, his upper body above the water now.

I eyeballed him behind my bangs before I faced forward, his slender fingers resting on my shoulder first as he tried to find the place that hurt. His fingers pressed down lightly on the spot that was hurting the most and I let out a pained growl.

"Is it there mostly?" I nodded as his fingers went back, both his hands on either side of my shoulder as he began to massage that spot, doing the same to my other shoulder and _holy fuck._

Amazing was not even a good enough word to describe it as he worked over my muscles. His fingers knew just where to press and for how long. A pleasured groan ripped itself from my throat as I hung my head forward.

"God, Penguin, that's feels fucking amazing," I said, my eyes falling shut as a pleasured smile made it's way onto my face. I could feel as his fingers dig into my shoulder in just the right places, the warm water making it that much better. Fuck, better was not even the word I wanted to use.

"I should have you give me a massage after every practice. Jesus. Seriously. I will fucking pay you to do this after practices," I offered. I heard him chuckle as he continued to work that spot. Slowly, I noticed that the pain was starting to fade away.

"I would have done it for free, but now that your offering money too…." My smile got bigger when he said that as I chuckled.

"Oh, trust me. It would be so fucking worth it," I said as I leaned back against him a bit. My back resting against the rock that he was sitting on. "How do you even know how to massage this good?" I asked, now really interested on how he was better than some of the professionals I have been to.

"I've just always been good at it. Do you like it that much?" He asked as he hit this one spot just right, making me let out a loud pleasure groan. My mind went blank as I just focused on his wonderful fingers working their magic.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said smugly. I simply pulled my hand out of the water and flipped him off, which made him chuckle.

"I wouldn't mind that." My eyes shot open at that and a blush exploded across my face. I felt him go rigid as I looked back at him and noticed the blush that was on his face too. He stopped massaging and coughed awkwardly, pulling his hands away.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" I cut him off as I turned around a bit and grabbed his upper arm, pulling him forward into a searing kiss. My lips moved against his before he snapped out of his shocked state and kissed me back. Our lips molded together perfectly. It wasn't long before I pulled away, my eyes looking into his own that were now just opening.

"I wouldn't mind that either." I said, a smirk crawling into my face before I turned back around. "Can you do it a bit more?" I asked, a smirk still on my face, which only grew bigger as I felt his slender fingers return and continue their ministrations.

It was silent for a while as I just sat there and enjoyed the feel of his fingers. The pain was long gone and I was relieved that it was. I was going to go to him every time I had sore muscles because nothing compares to this.

"Does it feel any better?" he asked.

"Oh god yes. You have no idea," I said happily. It felt like a relief to have the constant pain gone now. "Thank you."

"It's no problem," he said as he took his hands away. As he did, I rolled my shoulders a bit before turning around to face him. His entire upper body was out of the water and I drank in as much as I could of it. He was slim, but he had muscle. Not as much as me, but just enough that it fit him perfectly. His skin had turned slightly red from the heat, but it was still perfectly pale with no tan lines or blemishes. He looked stunning and it only made me want to see his face even more. It was like seeing a rare sight you're never going to see again in your life and I wanted to be the only one who could see it.

"Does it hurt?" I asked as my eyes traveled down to his busted lip. It looked like it still hurt and I was starting to worry. Penguin must have noticed my concerned expression as he blushed heavily before shaking his head frantically.

"Oh, No! No. It's not that bad. I-I've had worse, compared to other times this is pretty mild," he says nervously, stuttering a bit. I looked at him questionably and he must have noticed before elaborating what he meant.

"My friends and I got into this bar once on really good fake ID's. Law pissed off this huge guy and his friends. Long story short, it involved 3,000 dollars in alcohol, a gay cripple, - who was really nice by the way - four different kinds of illegal substances and a guinea pig. The coma I was in only lasted for two days though, so that's a plus. The downside is, the guinea pig didn't survive. Poor little guy. He went through so much that night too." Penguin looked away with a sort of dejected look on his face at the memory of the guinea pig.

I blinked a few times before a smile made it's way onto my lips, entirely amused by his story. He looked back over to me, blushing harder than ever as he mumbled out a "Sorry". I tried to hold in my laughs before talking.

"You know, the more I learn about you, the more intriguing you get." I said still chuckling. I watched as Penguin blushed while a smile made it's way onto his face to. His smile was like a ray of sunshine that lit up his entire face and nothing in the world compared to the sight.

"Please. I'm sure you have better stories than I do," he commented as he leaned back against the rocks, looking much more relaxed than he had in just a while ago. I just shrugged as I smirked.

"Honestly, I don't know if I have anything that can top that," I said as I moved a bit and sat next to him, letting my body sink down as I leaned my head against the warm rocks. "Well, there was that one time that Kidd decided it would be a good idea to get into a drinking contest with Jewelry Bonney, Roronoa Zoro and Nami and ended up getting shit faced. I had to go chase after his ass when he decided it would be a good idea to jump from the roof, onto the trampoline and then into the pool. I ended up having to take him to the hospital and stayed up the whole night while he was in the emergency room. How we dodged the cops, I'll never know," I said, remembering that night with a small smirk on my face. "I did get my payback. I made sure he didn't get any peace and quiet when he woke up hungover. I think he vomited 3 times before it finally went away." I heard penguin chuckle next me before speaking.

"You sound like you've dealt with this before." I smirked at that.

"Kid can be a handful sometimes. I've lost track of how many times he has almost gotten us arrested or killed. Still, he's my brother. To most people, his bite is worse, but to me he's all bark," I said as I turned my head to look at him. "What about you? Do you have any siblings?" I asked.

"Nope, just me. My mother died when I was born so it's just me and my dad." He answered, but he sounded almost sad and bitter about it. He had tensed up and bit at the mention of his father, but after he was done talking, he relaxed. "My friends are more like family to me though," he said fondly, his mouth pulling up into a small smile.

"Who are your friends?" I was curious on exactly who he was talking about, especially if they were more like family to Penguin than his actual family.

"Trafalgar Law, Bepo and Shachi. I met Law when I first came here and then ended up meeting Bepo and Shachi. It's only been 3 years since we all met, but we're family. This hat is actually a gift from all of them. They thought it was perfect since it had my name across it," he said fondly, his face lighting up when he talked about them and it was the greatest thing I've ever seen. I knew people had always said that watching someone talk about what they love is the greatest thing ever, but I haven't really seen it until now, and I could say positively that it was. While he was talking, a smile had made it's way onto my face.

"You'll have to introduce me to them next time," I said. He looked over at me and blushed when he saw me looking at him.

"There's a next time?" he asked nervously. I was caught off guard by the answer. He sounded so surprised that I wanted there to be a next time. Of course there would be a next time. At least I would hope he wanted to continue this.

"Only if you want there to be a next time. I know _I_ certainly hope there will be one," I said as I sat up, still looking at him. If at all possible, he looked even more stunned by what I had said.

"Why? I mean it's not that I don't want that! Just….. why me?" He asked, almost to himself as he looked away dejected. I could feel my heart constricting and I didn't want him to feel like this.

I moved in front of him, half of my upper body out of the water as I brought my hand under his chin and tilted it towards me. I gave him a soft smile before I leaned in and pecked his lips, the same tingling sensation from before was left behind after I pulled back.

"You know, I admit that I had no Idea who you were or what your name even was, but when I saw you for the first time, you took my breath away. So, if anyone is being pathetic right now, it has to be me. Because I already don't want to let you go. I don't want anyone else to have a chance with you." I said softly, meaning every word. He was quiet for a few moments, a completely shocked look on his face before a smile crawled onto his face.

"Possessive much?" He said, his smile turning into a smirk. I grinned as I brought him closer to me, one hand behind his head and another resting on the small of his back.

"I have my moments," I said smirking before our lips connected again, a soft lazy kiss that sent shivers up my spine. His lips were just so full and soft. I loved the way they felt as our lips moved together. I took my time, getting to know the feel of his lips as much as I could before my tongue slipped out and licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance.

I felt penguin smirk as he kept his lips closed, teasing me. I growled lightly before the hand that was on the small of his back slid down and squeezed his bare ass a bit. He squealed which allowed me to slip my tongue inside his mouth, exploring every inch. Again, I took my time, getting to know every corner of his mouth and absolutely savoring the taste of him. His tongue danced with mine, not for dominance, but in a lazy manner that both of us were enjoying. Yet, the amount of passion in the kiss itself was astounding.

Sadly, we had to pull away because of the desperate need for air. We pulled away slowly, our lips disconnecting as we both panted hard, our hot breaths mingling together. My eyes opened and I watched as he panted heavily. His face was more flushed than normal and his lips were a bit swollen, shiny with saliva, making them look all the more inviting. I wanted to kiss him again, but the need for air was too much and we stayed like that, just panting until we were able to catch our breaths again.

After we had calmed down and caught our breath, I noticed penguin was really warm and his skin was more red than it was when we had first gotten in. Plus he was panting hard and not just from the kiss.

"We should get out. You look really warm. Plus, it will be dark soon," I said concerned. He nodded while still panting a bit as we made our way to get out. I was the first to get out and the sharp contrast in temperatures gripped my body as I walked over to the backpack and pulled out a towel that I was smart enough to pack just in case. The fact that I was naked didn't bother me as much as it probably should have. I quickly dried myself off enough to slip on my jeans. Not bothering to button them up yet as I turned around noticed penguin was still in the water. He looked the same way he did when he had first gotten in, tense and looking like he wanted to vanish into thin air.

"Here, I'll turn around till you get dressed," I said handing him the towel and turning around. I heard him step out of the water and while I waited for him, I began buttoning up my jeans. I moved all of my hair to the side of me and began wringing out my hair. If there was one thing I hated about my hair, it had to be the amount of time it takes for all the water to get out. I wringed out enough water to fill up a small bucket before I deemed it good enough.

"You can turn around now if you ** _-shit!_** " I turned around quickly, long enough to see penguin fall into the water. I quickly rushed over to the edge as penguin's head broke the surface, gasping for air. He stood up, his upper half out of the water as he looked down at his clothes. They were soaked from head to toe, even his hat was dripping with water. The clothes stuck to his body as he huffed and dropped his arms at his side looking defeated.

I blinked a few times, taking in the sight of everything as a smile broke out on my face.I tried not to laugh, but somehow, he looked extremely adorable as he pouted slightly before his head shot up as he heard me chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?!" He asked indignantly. I tried to speak, but I knew if I did, I would only start laughing harder. I tried extremely hard to keep a straight face, a smile tugging at my lips as I looked down and shifted a bit. I took a few deep breaths before looking back up at him. Yet, when I looked back at him, my composure vanished as a smile broke out on my face as my deep laugh ruined the silence. He glared at me harder as I tried to control my laughter.

Suddenly, my laughter was cut short as I felt myself falling. All too soon, I was engulfed in the heat of the hot spring water. I was completely taken by surprise as I quickly stood up and gasped. My head snapped over to Penguin who had the biggest smug smirk on his face.

"How's the water feel big guy?" He said snickering.

"Yeah, take that tone," I muttered and huffed at my hair, which felt heavier now because of the water. My bangs were drenched and dripping water, making it hard to open my eyes or even see anything. Silently I shook my head hoping to get most of the water out as water flew everywhere. My hair was still wet but didn't drip as much and I could see out of my bangs again. My head snapped back to Penguin when I heard him snickering, trying to hold in his laughs.

"You look like a dog," he said smirking. I glared at him hard at the statement before a wonderful idea came to mind and a smirk made it's way onto my face itself.

"Can penguins swim?" I asked with fake sweetness as I walked slowly over to him. His laughter died out as he watched me walk closer to him before answering.

"Yes….. Why?" He asked nervously. I just smirked before I grabbed him, trying to dunk him under the water. "You're going to need it when I dunk your ass!" I commented. He was extremely surprised at first, but it soon faded as he smirked back and began to wrestle me.

It was nothing serious, just playful wrestling. Both of us were laughing and carefree. This continued for about 10 minutes before he had me against the rocks of the hot spring, straddling my hips. He smirked down at me as I looked at him wide eyed. I never thought he would be able to get the upper hand on me.

"What was it you were saying earlier?" He asked smugly. I had to admit that this guy was not someone you wanted to mess with. I had just been playfully wrestling with him, but he was fast! Of course, I've seen faster guys on the track and field team, but in combat, his reaction time was amazing. I've never seen anyone react as fast as he did. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I looked up at him. I grabbed his wrists what were on either side of my head, holding him in place.

"Oh I still plan on-." My breath got caught in my throat as Penguin squirmed, his crotch rubbing against mine. I tried to bite back the moan that wanted to escape as my head fell back, groaning. I could already feel myself getting hard and I willed everything in me to think of something else, besides the fact that Penguin was in my lap, rubbing his crotch against mine.

"Penguin, get off. Please," I ground out between clenched teeth as my breathing picked up. He looked at me confused, his hips moving a bit, making me let out another groan as my drenched pants started to get tighter.

"Killer, what's wro-" But he stopped mid sentence as a blush exploding across his face. "Are you?" He asked weakly, I groaned as I nodded, refusing to look at him.

"I'm-… Penguin, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean-" I began to apologize, my face warm from embarrassment until Penguin cut me off by kissing me. My eyes went wide for a few moments before I kissed back. It was a quick heated kiss before he pulled away and looked at me. He looked like he was trying to choose his words carefully.

"Do…. do you need help?" He asked shyly. I stared at him, dumbfounded by his answer. He wanted to help me get off? My brain felt like it had short circuited after that and I tried to think rationally, but all that was running through my mind was _'Yes, please!'_ I wanted to so bad, but I didn't want to make him do it unless he wanted too. I mean we're on our first date for christ's sake.

"I don't need it, but I won't deny that I want it, but Penguin, look at me." Placing both of my hands on his cheeks, I grabbed his face and made him look me in the eyes. "If you want to help, I'm okay with that. If not, I'm okay with that too. I don't want you to feel like you have to." I said, a small, caring smile making it's way onto my face. There was no denying that I wanted it, but I wasn't going to have Penguin do something he wasn't comfortable with. I could deal with a hard on, but I couldn't deal with the fact that it might make him do something he didn't want to do.

He looked at me for a few moments, but it felt like an eternity. Without saying anything to me, he climbed off of my lap. I still smiled at him, hoping not to seem too disappointed that he didn't seem to want to help anymore. It completely took me by surprise when he reached down and I felt him unbuttoning my jeans. "H-hey! What are you doing?"

"I thought you said I could help?" he said. His voice shook with nervousness and maybe even a little hurt. He unzipped them and began to pull them down. I lifted my hips and helped him get them down to my thighs.

"I-.. I just thought you didn't want to."

"Does it look like I don't want to?" he asked while he quickly yanked my pants the rest of the way down my legs. I watched him as he pulled them out of the water and threw them onto some nearby rocks before straddling my thighs. His right hand disappeared into the water and I felt his hand slowly wrap around my cock while his left came up to rest on my shoulder.

A gasp slipped out of my mouth at the feeling. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back a bit to enjoy it more. Despite the heat of the water, I could feel the difference in the warmth of his hand wrapped tightly around me. Hesitantly, his hand began to move up and down. I let out a deep groan. I swear, his hands are magical.

When he heard me groan, he began to speed up a little. I began to thrust up into his hand.

"Does it feel good?" He asked. He seemed to be getting more confident with each stroke.

" _Ha._ Fuck yes it does." As soon as the answer left my mouth, I felt a little embarrassed and Penguin's hand stopped moving. I sat up quickly, thinking I might've said something wrong. His nose was almost touching mine, but the expression on his face wasn't what I was expecting.

He had a devious look on his face and lust in his eyes. He leaned in and kissed me deeply. It completely threw me for a loop, but I enjoyed every second of it. When he tore his lips away from mine, I felt his breath against my ear.

" _Killer._ Did you know, penguins can hold their breath underwater for up to twenty minutes?" One simple statement and I was completely confused.

"Wha-" Before I knew what was happening, Penguin's hat was beside me, he was gone and I saw his red hair disappear under the water's surface. I felt his hands on my knees, spreading them apart and wiggling between them. I looked down at the water completely confused, barely able to make out his red hair in the water.

Suddenly, I felt his lips wrap around my cock as he took me all the way into his mouth, making me choke on air as I threw my head back. My fingers buried themselves in his red hair as he began to bob his head up and down. His tongue occasionally came up and licked my tip, making my eyes roll to the back of my head.

Fuck, how was he so good!? I've had blow jobs before, but none of them compared to this. I was also impressed on how he could hold his breath for so long and still be able to take my entire cock into his mouth.

 _It was fucking mindblowing._

I was panting hard as my hips bucked up, thrusting into his mouth. Despite the heat of the hot spring, his mouth was still cool and the combination of both was beyond incredible. His hands went to my hips, holding them down to stop me from thrusting into his mouth. The action made me growl in frustration, but it also turned me on when he was in control.

The way he worked his mouth and tongue over my cock was getting to me faster than I expected. I was already getting close and he'd just started. When I felt myself getting too close to my finish, I tugged on his hair a bit to signal him to get off. I didn't want to cum in his mouth without giving him some kind of warning. He wouldn't budge, so I pulled harder. In retaliation, he pulled away from my hand and my fingers slipped from his hair. His mouth slid down to the base of my cock at the jerk of his head. My cock slipped down his throat easily and I felt his nose in my pubic hairs. When he decided to swallow, I was done for.

I tried to buck against his restraining hands and felt my own cum slip down his throat. My head fell back against the rocks as I moaned shamelessly. He continued to suck on my cock as I came, making my eyes roll into the back of my head.

" _Penguin~_ " I breathed out as my orgasm started to taper off. My head rested against the rocks as I panted, my entire body feeling amazing. Penguin slid my cock out of his mouth, making me let out a small groan. I picked up my head in confusion as I felt him move away. I expected him to come back up to the surface afterwards, but watched in confusion as a small blur of red hair moving through the water before his head broke the surface a few feet away. His back was to me as he panted heavily. He stood there for a few moments before he spoke up.

"Can you close your eyes? Please?" He asked shyly. The afterglow of my orgasm was still fogging my brain as I looked at him, confused before it finally clicked. I nodded, but realized he couldn't see me and I spoke up.

"Yeah. No problem," I answered as I closed my eyes, letting my head fall back against the rocks as I waited for him to put his hat back on. I was still breathing heavily, trying to come back down from my pleasure high. No one, and I mean no one, has ever made me come so early, and I still couldn't get over the fact that he could give me a blowjob so easily underwater. I did feel a little embarrassed over the fact that I had came so early. I felt like a freshman kid who just got his first blowjob in the school locker room.

It was quiet for a few moments as Penguin swam back over and grabbed his hat that was next to me. I heard him wring it out a few times before it became quiet and he spoke up again.

"You can open them now, Killer," he said. I wanted to, but I felt too amazing, completely lost in the euphoria of that simple blowjob.

"Come here," I said, not opening my eyes to see his reaction. It was silent for a moment before he moved, the movement from the water letting me know when he was near me. When he was close enough, I grabbed his waist and pulled him against me. My face rested in the crook of his neck as I breathed out in content.

"Killer?" He seemed confused by the sudden action, but I only smiled as I placed a small kiss to his collarbone. "I just wanna hold you for a bit, if that's alright," I said, my eyes falling shut as I listened to the sounds of the forest. It was peacefully quiet, and the only noises that could be heard was of the waterfall, the birds in the forests and the occasional rustle of the leaves on the trees. If I could stay like this for the rest of my life, I wouldn't mind it. It's probably the most relaxed I have felt in a while. I almost wanted to fall asleep if I wasn't reminded that it was getting late and the sun was already dipping below the horizon.

"We should probably head back to my place so I can dry your clothes." I said, but I didn't move. I heard Penguin giggle as he started to run his hands through my hair, making me not want to move even more. "Keep doing that and I won't want to move at all." I commented.

"You're going to have to move eventually," He said amusingly. I only huffed in a playful manner and wrapped both my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me.

"Yeah, eventually, but not right this second," I said, sounding like a little kid not wanting to leave the playground. I heard Penguin giggle again as both his arms wrapped around my neck, his fingers still playing with my hair.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd almost think you were pouting," he said teasingly. I snorted at the statement, but a smile still made it's way onto my face. "Not my fault I'm so damn relaxed right now," I shot back playfully.

"Come on. We should leave soon," he said softly in my ear. I groaned in protest, but obliged as I gave his cheek a kiss before standing up. The water just barely covered my hips. I turned around to see if I could find my jeans and spotted them on the rocks a few feet away.

"What are we going to do about my clothes? I'm soaking wet and I don't wanna get your seats wet too," he said, his voice laced with concern. I looked back at him and gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry about it, it's leather, a little water won't hurt it," I said shrugging my shoulders as I stepped out of the water, not bothering to worry about that fact that I was naked in front of Penguin again as I grabbed my jeans and slipped them on. They were still wet, but thankfully weren't dripping with water. I shivered from the wind as I started wringing out my hair again, turning back around to face Penguin. He had already stepped out of the water and stood away from the water, shivering like a leaf.

Turning back around, I searched through the bag quickly until I found what I was looking for. Taking out the small blanket I had packed, unfolding it, I turned back around to face him and wrapped it around him. He seemed shocked at first, but graciously took the blanket, pulling it tighter around him.

"T-t-thank y-you," he stuttered, trying to stop from shivering so much so he could talk. I just gave him a small smile before turning back around and picking up my shirt. I quickly pulled it over my head, untucking my hair from it before slipping on my boots and grabbing the backpack, stuffing the wet towels and my wet boxers in there before zipping it up and throwing it over my shoulder.

"Come on. Let's get you to the truck before you catch something," I said grabbing his hand and leading him back in the direction we came from. The weather had been so nice today, but it was getting dark and it had gotten colder. It made it worse since he was already in wet clothes to begin with.

"D-do you even k-k-know w-where t-to go?" He asked, his teeth still chattering as he shivered. I stopped and tried to remember how to get back to the truck, but I was coming up with blanks. I was almost worried that I was developing no sense of direction just like Roronoa.

I ignored him and began to walk through the thick forest and Penguin followed. After about fifteen minutes of walking, my spirits lifted considerably when I saw a huge rock that I distinctly remembered being near the truck. Feeling more confident, I followed the path a bit more until I saw my truck in the distance and let out a sigh of relief. Walking over, I unlocked the passenger side and opened the door for Penguin.

"Go ahead and get in. It will take the truck a few minutes to heat up, but atleast we can get you out of the wind," I said, my motherly tone showing. Penguin only nodded before walking over and climbing into the truck, still shivering. I shut the door after he had gotten in and walked around the truck before unlocking my side and climbing in, shutting the door behind me.

I started the truck right away and let it run, letting the truck heat up. I looked over at Penguin and noticed he was still shivering hard and I was starting to worry that he might have hypothermia. Without really thinking about it, I moved closer to him and pulled him towards me until he was sitting on my lap as I wrapped my arms around him.

He looked a bit surprised, but didn't say anything as he curled closer to me, still shivering like a wet dog. His clothes were damp, but the wind had made them cold too. I held him closer to me, hoping my body heat would warm him up faster as the truck started to heat up a bit. Subconsciously, I hugged Penguin tighter when I pushed down on the gas pedal a bit to get the engine warmed up quicker.

"Y-you d-d-don't have to d-do this all f-for me," he stuttered out, shivering hard as he buried his face into the crook of my neck, making me shiver from how cold he was.

"I know, but I want too," I simply said as I kissed the top of his head. One of his hands came up and grabbed my varsity jersey, simply clinging to it as he shivered. As I sat there, holding him while he shivered, I couldn't help feeling bad about the whole date. I had gotten us lost, Penguin's clothes ended up getting soaked and now he was colder than ice. We never even got around to eating the food I had packed and it was nearing 6:00 pm. Would he not want to talk to me after this? The thought made my heart start beating faster as I tried to shake it out of my head.

"Look, Penguin...I wanna say I'm sorry. I know this date probably didn't go the way you thought or wanted and-" Penguin cut me off as he put his cold hand over my mouth, effectively cutting me off. He had finally stopped shivering so much as moved his head to look at me.

"I haven't had this much fun since the guinea pig incident. At least this time, I'm not leaving in an ambulance." He giggled a little bit and I swear, my heart melted in my chest. I felt his hand disappear from over my mouth and he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

My face heated up as he pulled away and buried his face into the crook of my neck again. His hand moved behind my head and buried itself into my hair. His cold fingers on my scalp sent shivers down my spine.

"Your hair's really soft," he mumbled against my neck as his fingers moved back and forth soothingly on my scalp. I couldn't help, but chuckle a little at his statement.

"Thanks, I guess. I like yours more though." His expression faltered slightly at the mention of his own appearance. He didn't say anything, but his body tensed up, his fingers stopping their ministrations as he refused to look at me. I was about to ask him what was wrong when he spoke up, his voice completely monotone.

"We should probably head back," he said, pulling away from me as he sat in my lap. My expression was a mixture of confusion and concern. I wanted to say something, but no words would come to me. Finally deciding on something to do, I grabbed his face gently and planted my lips onto his in a passionate kiss. It only last a few seconds, but I tried to display enough passion through the kiss as much as I could.

I pulled away and opened my eyes again as I looked at the stunned face of Penguin. I smiled warmly at him, leaning in and kissing his forehead before moving him off my lap. I moved back to the driver's side, Penguin sitting only a few inches away from me as I put the truck into gear and started to make the journey back to my apartment.

As I made my way onto the highway, Penguin's head came to rest on my shoulder. He seemed to be awake and just enjoying the ride, which made a smile crawl onto my face as I drove, but something was still nagging at me.

I understood if he didn't want me to see his face just yet, but he closed himself off so quickly after I had complimented him. It was almost like he didn't want to hear me say it, that I might have been lying to him; which I wasn't.

It made me question why he always wore his hat everywhere. No matter what, even after being soaked, he still wore it. It made me question whether he really wore it for sentimental purposes all the time or if there was another reason.

Having been in his situation before though, I completely understood and was in no position to push the conversation further. Being lost in thought on the way made it feel like we were home in no time.

The walk up to my apartment was the same as the ride here, flying by and soon I was turning the light on for my apartment and tossing my keys onto the table. Penguin was silent the entire time, and it seemed like something was bothering him every time I would steal a glance at him from under my bangs. I was starting to feel more and more concerned about him as time passed and I couldn't shake the thought.

"Are your clothes dry at all?" I asked as I leaned against the counter, observing him from under my bangs.

"Not really," he said quietly, his head looking in my direction, but somehow it felt like he was trying to look at anything but me.

"I might have some clothes you could borrow. C'mon." I said, making my way to my bedroom. "You can use my bathroom if you want, I'll leave the clothes on the bed and I'll wait for you outside." I said as I nodded my head in the direction of my bathroom.

"Thanks," I heard him say as he walked to the bathroom and shut the door. I stood in my bedroom for a few moments, thinking of where some small clothes of mine were. Might as well start in the closet.

"Go ahead and take your clothes off," I hollered at him from my closet. "There are towels under the sink you can dry off with or you can jump in the shower if you prefer."

Opening my closet, I started to rummage around for anything that might remotely fit him. I heard the shower turn on as I finally found a shirt that wouldn't swim so much on him, along with a pair of shorts. I think these were old clothes from when I was in 8th grade before I hit puberty and started to gain more muscle.

Out of habit, I folded the clothes and set them on my bed before knocking on the bathroom door to get Penguin's attention.

"I set the clothes on the bed for you, just go ahead and bring your clothes out when you come out," I hollered through the door so he could hear me.

"Alright, thank you." He hollered back. Letting out a sigh, I turned around and quickly grabbed the basket with all my dirty clothes, since I should do laundry, knowing Kidd's not going to do it anytime soon.

Walking out of my bedroom and shutting the door slightly, I walked to Kidd's room and started to pick up all of his dirty clothes that were thrown across his floor. I would have waited for Kidd to come home and do it himself, but I didn't feel like waiting forever for him to do it. I often wonder what the apartment would look like if he didn't have me around.

Finally gathering all his clothes, I made my way to the laundry room and took the clothes from the washer and tossing them in the dryer, making sure not to start it so I could dry Penguin's clothes. Afterwards, I tossed the dirty clothes in the washer and started it before walking out, almost running into Penguin as I did.

He jumped a bit, startled by suddenly seeing me before regaining his composure and holding out his wet clothes for me. I was about to take them when I noticed he was still wearing his hat, a look of confusion forming on my face.

"What about your hat?" I asked, noticing that it still looked wet in some places. The clothes I had lent him fit him fine, the shirt only swimming on him a bit, but the shorts seemed to fit just fine and I felt a little relieved.

"I can deal with it being wet." He simply said. I wanted to question him on it, but I respected his right not to show me his face, but even for me, it was becoming harder and harder for me not to ask him about it. Silently nodding, I grabbed his wet clothes and threw them in the dryer before starting it.

"Should take about an hour before they're dry," I said as I turned the light off and walked out to the kitchen with Penguin following silently behind me.

"Is there a specific time you need to be home?" I asked, unpacking the backpack and putting everything back. Setting the sandwiches on the counter, since I didn't really feel hungry. "Are you hungry?"

"My dad works all the time, so he's never home, so there's not really a time for me to be home and no thank you," he said politely. I nodded as I turned back around and noticed Penguin shifting his hat around a bit, it almost seemed like it was bothering him. His hat was still wet and it was probably making him uncomfortable.

"Are you sure you don't want me to throw it in?" I asked, hoping he would let me so he didn't look so uncomfortable.

"It's fine, I can deal with it until I get home," he said, brushing it off, but I could still tell it was bothering him. I leaned against the counter and crossed my arms before speaking.

"Why do you really wear that hat all the time?" I asked bluntly. Now that seemed to shock him as he looked at me surprised for a few seconds before he crossed his arms and I immediately felt the same glare I did when I first met him.

"It just means alot to me," he said warily. Referring to the fact that it was a gift from his friends, still the doubts from earlier came back. Something was still telling me he didn't just wear that hat for sentimental purposes.

"I understand that it's a gift from your friends, but you seem to hate having anyone see your face when it's off," I stated, trying not to sound like a complete asshole about it. I just wanted to know why he wouldn't show me his face or even why he hid his face all the time.

"I just don't care to show my face. I mean, I can't exactly see your face either," he said a bit defensively. He did have a point. You couldn't see my eyes because of my bangs and that's how I wanted it. Only one person really knew why I did it and what I really looked like and he was not home right now.

"I have a good reason to hide mine," I said solemnly, remembering exactly why I had to hide most of my face as possible.

"So do I," He said a bit softly, noticing my change in mood. I just couldn't understand why he hid his eyes. He was beyond gorgeous. The memory of when I first saw him was making my heart melt and it only made me want to see his face more. Did he not want me to see his face? I understand we have not know each other long and he had no reason to trust me, but it still bothered me that he just never wanted me to see his face. Then again, the same could be said for me. He hasn't even seen what I look like.

"Why won't you let me see your face?" I asked, immediately regretting it. He seemed shocked by my question, but suddenly, I felt that same icy cold glare from before, almost making me flinch. I did sort of deserve it for asking that in the first place.

"It's not that I don't want to. I just can't," he said defensively, refusing to look at me. I sighed heavily as I walked over to him, standing a few feet in front of him. He was maybe a few feet shorter then me, the top of his head stopping around my shoulders as I gently brought my hand under his chin and moved his head up to look at me.

"Penguin, you are so gorgeous and have no reason to hide such a beautiful thing from this world, least of all, me. I have a good reason to hide mine. No one wants to see a face like mine, but yours.. People would kill to have such a captivating face such as yours. So, Can you at least tell me why you won't show me?" If his tense body language said anything, he must've been shocked at my small rant, but I couldn't help it. It all just came out like a dam that had burst. "I'm sorry. I don't want to feel like you have to show me. I just want to know why you don't want me to see your face so badly."

"I-It's fine. I understand. I want to see your face just as badly," Penguin answered, sighing as he grabbed my hand and moved it down. He looked down as he quietly held my hand.

"I want to show you. I do, but-…. but I can't Killer. I just can't," he said weakly as he rested his forehead on my chest. I looked down at him surprised and immediately started to feel bad for ever mentioning the whole thing. I was about to apologize for everything when he cut me off as he spoke up again.

"If I show you my face, then you have to show me yours." He said as he picked up his head and looked at me. The proposal had caught me off guard and I started at him in shock as I thought it over. I wanted to see his face again. I really did, but…. him seeing my face? Why would he even want to? My face wasn't something someone would exactly call a pretty sight.

"Penguin. Trust me, you don't want to see my face," I warned him. There was a reason I grew my bangs out as long as I did. It didn't seem to faze him though.

"And I wish you didn't want to see mine, but I still want to see yours," he said firmly. I sighed heavily as I looked down at him, still thinking it over. What would he think when he saw it? Would he be disgusted? Would he not want to see me anymore? So many scenarios raced through my head, but I knew if I never showed it, that I may never know.

"Show me and I'll show you mine," I said, still hesitant about it. Still, if I wanted to see his face again, then I was going to have to show him what I looked like. It was worth it if I got to see his beautiful face though. Even if my own face frightened him off, I would get this chance to see his one last time.

"I'll have to think about it a bit long. Plus, my hair is soaked still. It'll be easier to show you when it's not hanging all over my face. Also, I lied to you earlier. I'm fucking starving," he said. His stomach growled right after his statement and I couldn't help, but laugh.

"You should've told me. Anything you want in particular?" I asked. He just shrugged before replying.

"Surprise me. I'll eat anything." Well, shit. What could I make him? I didn't want to make a huge meal that would take hours, but I still wanted to impress him. How could you impress someone with food that was quick?

Suddenly, I got an idea. I headed to the fridge, praying Kidd's lazy ass didn't finish off the leftover real Ramen I had made. Sanji helped me out a bit with it at first, but now I can make it easily and it tastes amazing.

Looking through the fridge, I found the container and pulled it out. I had only made it just yesterday, so I didn't have to worry about it being bad or anything.

Quickly, I pulled out the container, a pot and set to work on warming it up over the stove. Seriously, warming things up in the microwave was always so much different than over the stove. Using the microwave was a common dislike for Sanji and I both.

"It should only take around ten minutes for it to warm up," I said as I turned back around to Penguin, who nodded. I leaned on the counter again as I waited for the food to heat up.

"What is it?" He asked curiously as he leaned against the counter next to me.

"Real Ramen. Not that stuff you buy from a store, but actual Japanese style Ramen. A friend of mine showed me how to make it and it's the best thing I've ever tasted," I said looking down at him. The position I was in made me really notice his height. "You're so short. It's adorable." He blushed at that.

"You're just freakishly tall," he shot back making me laugh.

"You're not wrong," I said chuckling as I checked the food really quickly, stirring it a bit.

"Isn't Kidd taller than you?" He asked when I was done checking on the food. I nodded as I crossed my arms.

"He's about maybe 2 feet taller than me. So, I get to hear short jokes from him too," I said, making Penguin snicker at that. I glared down playfully at him, even if he couldn't see it.

"I probably don't receive them as much as you do," I said smugly, resulting in him flipping me off while laughing. His laugh was still one of the most beautiful things I had ever heard and I couldn't help the grin that made it's way onto my face.

"At least I can walk into a room without having to duck," he muttered, a smirk tugging on his lips.

"At least I can reach things on the top shelf," I shot back. It was silent for a moment before we both started laughing. Penguin held his hand over his mouth as he laughed, bent over a bit while I had my arms crossed and my head down as I laughed.

Soon, our laughter died out and I checked the food again, deeming that it was ready and getting out two bowls to put it in. Pulling one off of the top shelf just to be smug. He must have gotten my smug move because when I turned around he flipped me off again, making me chuckle again.

I put the ramen in both bowls before pulling out a 2 sets of chopsticks and putting them in. I handed Penguin his bowl as he thanked me. Both of us sat down at the table, me on one side and him on the other.

I grabbed my chopsticks, but I waited for him to start eating, watching him from under my bangs as he took a bite of the ramen and ate it. He let out a pleased noise as he finished his bite.

"This is amazing Killer! You really made this?" He asked surprised, I smiled at him as I nodded.

"After a little help from Sanji, but yeah, I did," I said as I took a bite of mine. It was silent for a while as we just ate and enjoyed each others company. After a while, I finished my food before Penguin and stood up to put my bowl in the dishwasher. Penguin must have finished because he came up beside me as he handed me his bowl. I thanked him as I put it in the dishwasher too and closed it before starting it.

"Thank you for dinner. Really, I enjoyed it," he said smiling at me, making my heart skip a beat.

"I'm glad," I said back as I leaned down and kissed his cheek. As I pulled away I noticed his cheeks getting redder, making me smirk.

"So, have you thought about our deal?" I asked, referring back to the deal we had come to about seeing each others faces. "We don't have to do it, but I wanted to ask you before I took you home."

He seemed to go stiff at the question, but didn't say anything. He was quiet for a few moments and it felt like an eternity as I waited for his answer.

"I'll show you, but you have to keep your end of the deal." I nodded at that and he seemed to let out a sigh as his hands hesitantly came up to grip the sides of his hat. He stayed like that for a few moments, shaking slightly before he shook his head and back up from me a bit.

"I can't do it," he said weakly, his voice cracking. My heart constricted at his voice as I moved towards him and wrapped my arms around him. He wasn't crying, but he was shaking and I silently held him in my arms. After a while, he wrapped his arms around me as we simply held each other.

"I'm sorry Killer," he whispered into my chest. I moved back a bit and lifted his chin so he was looking at me and I gave him a warm smile.

"It's fine Penguin. Don't apologize. Show me when you're ready," I said softly, my hand coming up to cup his face, my thumb gently stroking his face. "It doesn't change how I feel about you," he seemed surprised by that, but was silent for a moment before speaking.

"So, does this mean we're…. dating?" He asked shyly, a slight hint of nervousness in his voice. I hummed quietly as I continued to softly softly stroke his cheek with my thumb.

"Only if you still want me. Are you going to turn me down at this point?" I asked and for the first time in my life, I was nervous. Nervous that someone would reject me, and I've never felt that before. I have asked people out, but I was never as nervous as I was now. I've actually never been nervous asking anyone. It never really mattered to me if they said no or not. Yet, with him, I didn't want to hear him reject me. Just the thought of it made my heart ache.

"I don't think I could, even if I wanted to," he said as one of his hands came up and cupped my cheek as he gave me a small smile. "Of course I still want you."

I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face. I felt so fucking happy. Just a simple sentence and I felt like I had won all the money in the world. Leaning down, my lips connected with his as we kissed. This kiss was different than the ones before. The simple passion between both of us was something I'll never be able to describe. No words came close enough to being able how to describe how phenomenal it was.

Our lips moved in perfect sync, molding together perfectly as the kiss heated up quickly. My tongue dipped out and licked his bottom lip, asking and almost begging for entrance and this time, he let me in without a second thought. Our tongues danced around each other as my hands slid down and pulled his body closer to mine. His arms came up and wrapped around my neck as I moved both of us backwards, his legs hitting the table in the process. Without breaking the kiss, I lifted him up on the table as my hands stayed on his thighs.

The desperate need for air made both of us break apart, panting. I didn't last long as I started to kiss down his jawline, then to his neck. I peppered his neck with kisses before finally finding his sweet spot as he let out a small moan. I smirked and for the first time in my life, I started to leave a mark on someone.

I sucked on his creamy white skin as his arms wrapped tighter around my neck. He finally let out a moan as his hips bucked forward. I smirked as I brought his body closer and I sucked harder on his skin, nibbling on it a bit, making him groan in pleasure. Finally, after I deemed it good enough, I pulled away. A bright, purple mark shone brightly on his neck and unless he wore a turtleneck, he wouldn't be able to hide it. I smirked at my handiwork as I moved my attention to the now growing hard-on in his shorts.

"Need a little help?" I asked smugly as my hand came down and started to rub against his erection, resulting in the sexiest moan I've ever heard. I could feel my pants getting tighter as I watched him buck his hips forward. His hand came down to stop my hand as he took a few breaths. I looked at him, confused before he finally spoke.

"K-Killer, If….. If we do this, then you're officially mine, no one else's but mine. I'm in love with you, and after years of waiting, I finally have you and I'll be damned if I'm going to share you with anyone else," he said seriously, an edge of possessiveness in his voice that sent my blood south.

"Then I'm yours, babe," I whispered before swooping in and catching his lips in a heated kiss as I took my hands from his crotch and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him flush against me before breaking the kiss.

"Wrap your legs around me and hold on," I said, not waiting for an answer before my lips were back on his. He quickly wrapped his legs around me, locking his arms around my neck before I picked him up off of the table, my hands grabbing his ass to carry him. His arms and legs wrapping around me tighter on instinct as he broke the kiss, burying his face in the crook of my neck.

His lips attached themselves to my neck, nibbling and sucking on it as I made my way to my bedroom slowly. I probably would have made it there faster if it wasn't for Penguin grinding his crotch against mine. I groaned loudly as I squeezed his ass a bit harder, making him moan as he lightly bit my shoulder to stifle the noise.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I made it to my bedroom, kicking the door closed after we had made it inside. I walked over to the bed before softly dropping him on it. He looked up at me, his lips swollen, and his entire skin flushed as he panted heavily. I smirked down at him before crawling onto the bed, hovering over him as I attacked his lips again in a heated kiss again.

Slowly, I pushed my tongue into his mouth and slid my hand under his shirt, savoring the taste of him and the feeling of his abs under my fingertips. Penguin moved his hands up my neck and into my hair as my tongue danced with his. My fingers slid further up his chest, my thumbs running over his nipples slightly, making him shiver as he pulled my hair sharply making me growl lowly.

Pushing his shirt up out of the way, I placed kisses over his pectorals. Penguin's back arched off the bed and moaned when I sucked on his nipples lightly. Reluctantly, I continued my trail down his abdomen, leaving bite marks across his beautiful pale skin and running my nails lightly down his sides. This man is mine and I wanted everyone to know.

When I reached his navel, I dipped my tongue in and heard the man groan, no doubt, biting his injured lip to hold back his noises. Angrily, I bit at his hip bone, making him finally cry out and pull on my hair roughly.

"Your lip is already hurt enough. Let me hear you." I bit at his other hip bone harshly to emphasize my point, listening for the same noise.

I smirked as I made my way down to the hem of his shorts, kissing the skin right above it teasingly for a few moments before hearing him whine as he bucked his hips up. I roughly pinned his hips to the bed as he let out another desperate whine, his fingers gripping my hair tightly.

"Someone's impatient," I purred as I slowly undid the drawstring for the shorts. He lifted his hips as I began to pull them down painfully slow as he let out another impatient growl before pulling my hair harder. I chuckled lowly as I finally pulled the shorts the rest of the way down, discarding them on the the floor. His cock stood fully erect, a good 7 inches when hard.

I wrapped my hand around his erection and Penguin groaned loudly, wrapping my hair around his hand for a better hold. "Fuck. Killer. P-please." He moaned loudly as he bit his injured lip again, trying to muffle his moans. I growled before pulling on his erection sharply making his back arch off the bed as he hissed sharply, tugging on my hair in the process.

"Stop biting your lip. Besides, I want to hear all your sexy little noises," I said as I rubbed my thumb over his tip teasingly. He let out a sharp cry as he whimpered again, his hips bucking up again to try and create any friction he could.

"D-Damn it Killer. Stop fucking teasing m-AH! _FUCK!_ " He yelled as I took his cock into my mouth. His nails dug into my scalp as I ran my tongue along the underside of his cock, coming to his tip as I licked away the little bead of pre-cum that slipped out. God, even his cum tasted fucking amazing.

Penguin tried to buck his hips, but my hands caught him and pinned them down to the bed as he squirmed impatiently. I put my focus back on his cock as licked the slit one more time before taking more of him in my mouth, my tongue working the underside of his cock as he turned into a moaning mess. Penguin's cock fit perfectly in my mouth as I started to suck on it, bobbing my head slowly, occasionally running my tongue over his tip as moans and a few whimpers spilled out of his mouth.

"K-Kill-er, S-stop, I-I'm getting c-close." I mentally smirked as I started to suck harder on his dick, deep throating him while moaning, sending vibrations through his cock. Pre-cum continued to leak out as he tried to buck his hips again. I watched him as his back arched off the bed, pulling fistfulls of my hair, making me wince.

I ran my tongue over his tip one more time before he went rigid as me moaned loud enough for the neighbors to hear as he started to cum in my mouth. I immediately started swallowing it greedily, still sucking his cock as he rode out his orgasm. My dick was rock hard by the time I slipped his cock out of my mouth. His hands had fallen out of my hair to each side of him as he panted heavily trying to gather his surroundings. His face was flushed completely, his lip bleeding a bit from biting it earlier.

I crawled back up to him and started sucking on his bottom lip, licking up the blood from the wound. He lazily grabbed my jersey as I gently continued to lick and suck on his bottom lip before finally letting go, my lips going straight for his neck as I started sucking on it again, grinding my hips against his.

He moaned and bucked his hips up to met mine, his cock already hard again as he brought his fingers up under my shirt, his cool fingers tracing my abs before coming up to my nipples. Suddenly, he pinched one of them, making me let out a moan as I bit his neck, drawing a bit of blood. He hissed as he continued to play with my nipples as I apologetically licked his wound, along with the blood before peppering it with small kisses.

It was pretty hard to concentrate as he continued his assault on my nipples, my hips bucking into his impatiently as I growled. My dick was painfully hard and I needed some kind of release and soon, or I was going to go absolutely insane.

"Dammit, Penguin," I growled as I continued to move my hips against his. I looked at him as he smirked at me, rubbing one of my nipples harshly.

"Someone's impatient," he said mockingly, copying me from earlier. I growled at him as I started to grind my dick against his, one of my hands going down to massage his balls as he gasped and dug his nails into my chest.

He moaned as he dug his nails down my chest, surely leaving marks behind, but at this point I didn't give a shit. At least everyone would know I belong to someone. After palming his balls for a few minutes, I let go and kissed him, pushing my tongue into his mouth for a few seconds before pulling back, about to pull his shirt over his head when he stopped me. I looked at him confused as he blushed nervously before motioning to his hat. Something inside me wanted to see what he looked like again, to be able to see that silky red hair and those mismatched eyes that stole my attention in the first place.

"You don't have to show me if you don't want to," I said quietly, understanding fully if he didn't want to show me. He stayed still for a few more minutes before speaking.

"Only if you keep your side of the deal," he said, his blush getting darker by the second. My heart started to beat wildly in my chest. I hovered over him as I thought about it, silent for a few moments, before I finally nodded.

"Can I take it off?" I asked, a small blush making it's way to my face, the same happening with his as he nodded nervously. I smiled warmly at him, kissing him gently before slowly removing his hat.

Red. Silky red hair shined brightly against the light that was shining in through my window, making it almost look like fire as I dropped the hat on the bed, completely mesmerized just like the first time I saw him. His eyebrows and eyelashes the same color as his hair. His eyes looked up at me, waiting nervously, but I was too shocked to move. I noticed a flash of gold as I looked at his ears and bit my lip. He had 2 gold earrings on each ear that made him look extremely sexy.

 _God, his eyes._

This may have been my second time seeing his eyes, but it felt like the first as I stared into his eyes, completely lost in them. His right iris was still that bright sky blue, with specks of white decorating it, making me feel like I was staring up at the sky, watching the clouds go by. His left iris however, was brown, specks of green littering it, making it almost look earthy.

 _It was like he held the earth in his eyes._

The first time I ever saw him, that's what I had thought. That he held the entire earth in his eyes and I was right. His eyes will forever and always be my favorite thing about him and nothing will ever come close to being this beautiful in my life.

I must have been staring for too long because Penguin cleared his throat. I immediately snapped out of my thoughts as I looked down at him, his eyes looked extremely nervous, terrified almost, as he looked up at me. I noticed his hand creep towards his hat a bit from the look I was giving him. My heart ached to see that expression on his face as I leaned down, kissing his forehead, before going down and kissing his lips with all the passion I could muster before pulling away. A stupid grin spread itself across my face as I looked down at him.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen and I mean that." I said, the stupid grin still plastered on my face.

His eyes widened as he looked up at me, completely shocked. After what seemed like decades, he finally smiled. A genuine smile that showed all of his teeth as he pulled me down for a passionate kiss, which I responded to whole heartedly.

After we broke away, he still had a small smile on his face as he brought one of his hands to my cheek, looking up at me questionably. It finally clicked when I remembered our deal and I slowly nodded, my heart beating fast against my rib cage as his slender fingers pushed back my bangs revealing my face.

His eyes widened as he stared at me, almost like he was star stuck, but I couldn't understand why. It's not that I wasn't attractive, but after the accident… I didn't like showing my face anymore. I had a burn scar, that covered most of my left eye and a deep, giant scar running from the side of my left eye, down my cheekbone and then to my jaw where it connected with the burn scar that started on my neck. My scar continued down my arm all the way to my wrist. My eyes were just a regular ocean blue. They honestly looked plain compared to Penguin's.

What if he was repulsed by my scar? My heart started to beat fast in my chest as I gripped the sheets tightly. I closed my eyes, almost on instinct so that way I wouldn't have to see his face if he was. Suddenly, I felt his lips on my scarred eye as he kissed it gently before pulling away. My eyes snapped open as I watched him lie back down on the bed, a caring look in his eyes as he smiled softly at me, making my heart melt.

"I love you." That was all he said, but I knew what he meant as that big goofy smile crawled its way back onto my lips as I grabbed the sides of his face, kissing him lovingly.

Apparently, he had noticed the bobby pins I kept on my nightstand for when I work out because he leaned over and picked up two, before pulling back my bangs to pin them back out of my eyes, so he could see them when I moved again. He smiled up at me as he pulled my face down to kiss him as he laid against the bed.

"Is this okay? I want to see your face," he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. It's fine," I answered.

My hips moved slightly, accidently rubbing both of our erections together as pleasure shot up my spine making me groan, bringing us back to the situation we were still in. I growled as my cock throbbed painfully. I needed to fuck him. Now.

My lips latched onto his as I pushed my tongue into his mouth, breaking the kiss long enough to pull the shirt over his head and toss it onto the floor before my lips were on his again.

I kissed him for a few more moments before breaking the kiss and sitting up, leaving my knees next to his hips. Quickly, I pulled my football varsity jersey over my head, tossing it to an unknown corner of the room as I looked back at Penguin. His eyes stared at me, as he reached up slowly, his fingers spreading across my abs as he felt them. He swallowed dryly as his hand traveled down to my jeans, his other hand coming up to help undo the button, pulling down the zipper.

I smirked down at him as he pulled my pants down more. I hissed as my cock finally sprung out, hitting cold air before I finally opened my eyes. Penguin was staring at my cock, half fascinated and half terrified as I smirked at him.

"Like what you see?" I purred as my fingers came and buried themselves in his silky hair. He looked up at me, blushing hard. Suddenly, his slender fingers wrapped around my cock, his cool fingers making my breath hitch. My hand stayed in his hair while I watched in confusion as he slid his body along the sheets between my legs until my knees were on both sides of his head. He brought his lips to my cock, and I watching intently as his tongue slipped out, licking up the beads of pre-cum that slipped out and I moaned shamelessly as my fingers gripped his hair.

Suddenly, I felt his hot cavern on my cock as he began to bob his head up and down. I almost choked on air as he took my entire cock into his mouth, deepthroating me as I hung my head forward in pleasure. His tongue would lick my tip as he bobbed up and it drove me insane, just like the first time at the hot spring. His mouth and tongue skills were a gift.

This continued until I felt myself nearing my end. With all the self-restraint I could muster, I grabbed his hair and pulled my cock out of his mouth, hissing as my cock was surrounded by cold air. I panted heavily, trying to catch my breath before talking again.

"I...I don't want to cum like this. Please, Penguin. I have to fuck you," I said groaning, my cock painfully throbbing, seeking release. I quickly pushed Penguin back into the sheets as I shifted to hover over hm. I looked straight into his eyes before moving any further.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked. Despite the fact that my dick feels like it's going to explode if I didn't come soon, I wanted to make sure he was still okay with this too. He nodded, his eyes not holding any doubt.

Quickly, I reached over and opened my bedside drawer, rummaging around until I finally pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom and was about to go back to Penguin when he spoke up.

"You don't have to wear it if you don't need too!" He said. I looked back at him confused as his face turned as red as a tomato before talking again.

"I don't have anything and I'm perfectly fine with doing it without one, as long as you're safe too." I nodded at him, my cock jumping at what he said as I put the condom back and only grabbed the lube.

I came back to him again, opening the tube and squeezing a bit onto my fingers before bringing them to his opening. He jumped as the cold lube touched his opening before I started to massage his twitching hole. God, I can only imagine what it would feel like to have my cock inside of him.

Penguin's legs instinctively spread wider, gripping the sheets as I pushed the first finger past the ring of muscle. He mewled as I worked him over, until I felt he was loose enough and added a second finger, spreading them a bit as I slowly thrusted inside him.

Penguin's knuckles were white from gripping the sheets so much as he bucked his hips to meet my thrusting fingers, whimpers falling from his mouth in mantras. I smirked at him before finally adding a third finger, thrusting up hard into him, trying to find a certain spot.

Suddenly, his back arched as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, a moan ripping itself out of his throat as he fell back down panting.

"Found it." I had the biggest smug look on my face as I started to abuse that spot. His moans getting louder in volume the more I rubbed against it. His eyes watering from the pleasure of having his prostate abused.

"K-Killer…..Please-AH!" He moaned loudly as I continued the abuse of his prostate. "Killer, Please- _Ah!_ Fuck me! _Aha!_ " My smirk widened as I pulled my fingers out suddenly, making him whine slightly at the loss. I grabbed the lube again, pouring some on my hand before rubbing it on my cock, as I positioned myself at his entrance, kissing him before slowly easing my cock into him.

His arms instantly clung to my back, his fingernails digging into the flesh. His legs wrapping around my waist as I eased myself deeper inside him. Penguin growled before his legs suddenly pushed my hips forward, making me bury myself all the way inside him as we both moaned.

I was panting hard as I tried to concentrate on not cumming then and there. He felt amazing, so fucking hot and tight. It was a miracle how I didn't cum yet with him clenching around me so much.

"Fuck, Penguin. You're going to make me cum if you don't stop clenching. Just relax babe, " I panted, my forehead resting against his as we both tried to calm down. Both my arms were on the side of his head, supporting my weight. I opened my eyes and noticed the pained look on his face, his eyes screwed shut as he bit his injured lip again in pain.

My face softened as I kissed his temple before whispering in his ear.

"Just let me know when you're ready. I won't move 'til you say so," I said before coming back up and kissing him, trying to distract him as much as I can. It was a few minutes before Penguin gave a small moan, experimentally bucking his hips up, making me groan as my head fell on his chest.

"You can move now, Killer," He breathed. I picked my head up and looked at him.

"Are you sure? We don't need to rus- _SHIT!_ " I moaned loudly as he bucked his hips up again sharply, a smug look across his face.

"I'm not fragile, you know. I won't break." Penguin leaned up and I felt his lips against my ear. "You feel so much bigger _inside me_. Fuck me, _Killer._ " He nibbled the bottom of my earlobe and I couldn't stop myself anymore.

I quickly pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into him, causing both of us to let out a moan as I repeated my actions. His nails dug deeper into me as he hung on, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as I pounded into him repeatedly.

" _Killer~ Harder! Please!_ " He moaned into my ear, his nails dragging themselves across my back, drawing blood as I growled and pounded into him harder. The headboard now banging against the wall from the force of my thrusts.

"Oh f-fuck Penguin! You're so fucking _tight_!" I groaned as I continued pounding into his ass, barely able to think from the amount of pleasure coursing through my body.

"Says the one with the monster cock- _OH FUCK_!" He screamed as his nails dug deeper into my back, in the back of my mind I knew I was going to have claw marks and cuts from it, but at this point I didn't give a fuck.

"H-hit that again!" He demanded, snapping his hips up to meet mine as he tried to find that spot again. A smirk made it's way on my face as I thrust into him again, hitting his prostate dead on and sending him into a moaning mess.

"Oh, _fuck!_ Don't stop! Don't you ever fucking stop Killer." He moaned like a bitch in heat as I continued to pound into that spot as he clung to me for dear life, trying to hold onto anything that would ground him as I pounded into him mercilessly. His lips made their way to my neck, nipping and sucking on it until he found my sweet spot, making me let out an almost feral growl as he started to abuse that spot.

" _K-killer~_ " He moaned my name into my ear, making me bite at his neck again. I was coming close. My thrusts were getting sloppy and I could tell Penguin was getting close too. His cock was dripping pre-cum, his entire face flushed, his mouth hanging open with moans spilling out of it.

I quickly grabbed his cock in between our bodies and pumped him in time with my thrusts, watching as he squirmed under me.

"I'm close Penguin…. where-" I panted in his ear before he cut me off, his voice frantic and raspy.

"Inside me, _please!_ I want to feel you cum inside me Killer," he moaned, his legs wrapping around me tighter as he whined. He was so close, just one little push would send him over the edge.

I leaned down and licked at his earrings before whispering in his ear.

" _Cum for me, Penguin,_ " I said in the lowest, sexist voice I could manange. I watched as his eyes rolled completely into the back of his head as his back arched off the bed, screaming my name as hot spurts of his cum landed on his chest and mine.

"Fuck, _Penguin._ " I moaned out his name as my hips stuttered, thrusting a few more times before I came. My cum filling him as we both moaned at the feeling. I stayed buried in him for a few more minutes, panting hard as I came down from my high. Slowly, I pulled my cock out of him, making him moan slightly as I collapsed next to him on the bed, pulling him close to me.

My face nuzzled into his wet hair, our bodies sticky from the cum and sweat, but I was too content and tired to even feel like moving. His fingers tangled themselves in my hair again, gently playing with it as I let out a sigh of content. My arms wrapped around him as I lazily kissed the top of his head.

"Get some sleep, babe," I whispered to him lovingly, my eyelids droopy as it became harder to keep them open.

He moaned in understanding and cuddled closer to me before his breathing became shallow as he fell asleep. I finally closed my eyes as a smile made it's way onto my face, finally falling asleep with Penguin wrapped in my arms.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the edited version of Chapter 1, Part 2! Again Thank you to all the people who liked the original version but again I am feeling pretty confident about all of it!**_

 _ **Also please go look at the outline at the start of this story! I changed some stuff up and I put all the side pairing that will be in here in that outline so please go look at it! I also changed around the order I'm doing the Short stories and it may change a few more times so just make sure to check it to see if anything changes!**_

 ** _Please let me know what you think of the edited version! Aga_** ** _in thank you to everyone who follows my story and enjoys it! I means so much that you guys like it! So again thank you and I love you guys!_**

 _ **~AtomicLaziness**_


	4. Chapter 1: Penguin x Killer (Part 3)

**_Penguin x Killer_**

 ** _Part 3(Final)_**

 ** _Penguin's POV:_**

A painful throbbing in my ass made my eyes crack open as I blinked a few times, rubbing my eyes to clear the sleep out of them before going to sit up until I heard a groan next to me that made me freeze. A strong arm wrapped around me,pulling me closer to the owner's body. A scarred arm. Suddenly, the events from the night before came flooding back to me.

 _I had sex with Killer!_

My heart started beating wildly in my chest as the memory became clearer, my face heating up as I recalled the events. I can't believe that we went on a date, had sex and Killer actually likes me back. It all felt like a dream. My eyes traveled down to his arm that was wrapped around my waist lazily, yet almost protectively. I finally looked over at Killer, his blond hair spread across the bed and his body like a lion's mane as he slept peacefully. His bangs were still pinned out of his face by the bobby pins I put in his hair, my eyes tracing his face until they came to his scar and my heart immediately ached, not even knowing the pain that he had to go through to receive those scars.

My hand reached out as I gently touched his face, my thumb gently rubbing over his scar. It covered most of his left eye, yet his eye itself was still intact. The skin over his eye was a slightly lighter shade than the rest of his skin. I stared at his face for a while, gently caressing his scar with my thumb as I watched him sleep. He honestly looked so peaceful.

Suddenly, Killer groaned as he shifted a little. I quickly pulled my hand back as his eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times before he looked at me lazily.

"Why did you stop?" He asked, his rough morning voice sent my heart racing and face heating up as he gave me a weak smirk. "Can you do it again?" He asked, his eyes still droopy as he looked at me hopefully. I nodded before bringing my hand back, my palm resting on his cheek as my thumb gently caressed his scar again as he let out a content sigh, a lazy smile making it's way to his lips.

We stayed like that for a while, him humming contently at the treatment, making me smile as he brought his hand up to my hair, lazily running his hands through it. Honestly, If we could just stay like this forever, I would be happy.

"It still bothers me sometimes," he said suddenly, his morning voice still there as I opened my eyes again looking at him slightly confused, about to ask him what he meant until he started talking again. "It's only rarely, whenever I think about what happened I feel this dull burn on my scars. Yet, your touch seems to make it go away," he mumbled. It finally all clicked that he was talking about his scars. My thumb still stroked the scar on his face.

"You're the first person, besides Kidd, who I've let see my scar after the accident. I didn't even want to see it myself, so I let my bangs grow out." He said, a hint of sadness in his voice as he talked. I wanted to stop him from talking, but some part of me told me to let him talk. So I let him, still stroking his scar as he spoke.

"I was probably 13 years old and my dad had picked me up from my middle school football game. We were driving home when this drunk semi driver swerved into oncoming traffic. My dad turned to try and side swipe the semi, but the trucker swerved too, tipping the semi on it's side. We ended up in a ditch, the car rolling maybe 4 times. Our engine caught on fire in the roll. I didn't notice it at the time, but the semi was some kinda gas tanker and when he tipped, it must have caused it to start leaking into the ditch we were in. At that time, I had crawled out and I was trying to get my father out, but his legs were pinned between the seat and under the steering wheel. I-…. I tried everything I could to get him out and I was so preoccupied that I didn't even notice how big the flames had gotten. He must have noticed the gas leaking into the ditch because…. at the last second, he pushed me away before the car exploded," he said. The utter sadness in his voice gripped at my heart, making it ache as I stared at him wide eyed, completely and utterly shocked. I didn't even know how to react, or what to say even. Nothing I could say would bring his father back or make the pain that he had to go through go away.

"When the car exploded, it sent fire and chucks of metal flying my way and I barely had enough time to cover part of my face. Metal from the car had lodged itself into my arm while the fire seared off most of the skin. A piece of metal did hit my face and give me a nasty scar, which is the one that is going down my cheekbone. Luckily, there was enough skin left on my arm to stretch and mend it back together, but there are still some metal pieces stuck in my arm that they couldn't get out," he said, taking his hand out of my hair as he rubbed his arm, almost like it bothered him a bit. I looked at his arm, my hand reaching out unconsciously as I touched it. My senses came back to me as I noticed he was looking at me. I quickly pulled my hand back as my face flushed red.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to do that," I stuttered, looking away from him. I heard him chuckle as his hand touched my face moving it back to look at him, a small smirk on his face.

"Penguin, we had sex. I'm not going to mind if you feel my arm," he said jokingly. I blushed hard at his statement which made him chuckle.

I rolled my eyes before I looked at his arm again, my hand reaching out and touching it. His skin was super thin, and after years of building bigger muscles the skin looked like it stretched further, giving it an almost veiny look. My fingers ran over his scar gently, feeling the rough, stretched skin under my fingertips. I continued before my fingers hit something hard. It almost felt like he had pieces of bone stuck in his skin until I realized it was the metal from the car. Sorrow gripped at my heart as I felt the semi-sharp lump in his arm, a few more smaller pieces of metal lodged around the area.

For the next few minutes, I ran my fingers over his arm, trying to map out where every single piece of metal was in his arm. Eventually, my fingers reached his neck and I noticed the hicky I had left on his neck and began to run my fingers over that instead. He must have seen the worried look on my face because he smirked.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, you left better marks on my back," he said before sitting up, moving his hair over his shoulders. My eyes widened and my face heated up quickly as my eyes scanned over his back.

His entire back was covered in claw marks and little crescent moon shaped cuts littered his skin. Some dried blood stuck to his back as I reached out, my fingers lightly tracing the wounds as I gaped at them.

"I didn't realize I was that good," he said, looking back at me smirking. My face probably turned as red as my hair. He chuckled at the look on my face before grabbing my arm and tugging me towards him, our lips meeting in a passionate kiss. My eyes fluttered close as I savored the taste of his lips.

We pulled away, panting a bit as I slowly opened my eyes, Killer looking down at me with his warming ocean eyes. His eyes stared into mine for a while before he spoke again.

"Your eyes are simply amazing," he said, a small smile still on his face as he continued looking at them. I froze for a second, something inside me felt wrong as I looked away from him while pulling away.

"Penguin?" He asked, concern lacing his voice as he looked at me.

I didn't answer him as I looked at the sheet, contemplating if I should put my hat back on or not. I had forgotten that I showed him my eyes last night.

"Hey. Penguin. What's wrong? What did I do?" I could hear the note of panic in his voice, even though he tried to hide it. Staring at the sheet still, I didn't see him move until I felt his hand touch my arm, attempting to comfort me. Instead, I curled in on myself, wrapping my arms around my body and pushing his hand off at the same time. How could I be so stupid to forget about my eyes being out in the open? Technically, we had just met and I'm already this comfortable around him. It made me feel pathetic and stupid.

I wanted to hide them from him. Law doesn't even know much about why I hid my eyes, but he told me about his scar and his father. I couldn't be the coward and not tell him.

Shutting my eyes, I built up enough courage to try talking. Killer deserved an explanation.

"I hate them. No one has ever liked them. For as long as I can remember, my dad would beat me and scream at me, cursing my birth and saying I wasn't his because of my eyes. My mother died at childbirth when I was born, so I don't even know if he was right or not. He would curse her for being a whore, and sometimes, I'd try to defend her. That was when the beatings were the worst. That or when he was drunk. He actually tried to drown me in his alcohol once; held my hair to pull my head back and poured it down my throat until I choked on it. I think I was 15." I chuckled a little before mentioning the next part. "The only reason I'm alive is because the prostitute he had that night knew CPR." I kept my eyes shut tight, waiting for any kind of reaction before I continued.

Killer didn't say a thing, just waited patiently for me to finish.

"Around when I was old enough for him to start beating me and send me to school, I was excited at first. I thought elementary school would be someplace I could be happier and have friends. A safe place, and it was, for about my first year. My eyes started changing color slightly because of the changing seasons and the white spots in my irises showed more. It scared people, but I didn't, so kids made fun of me. I wasn't allowed to wear hats in class, so I was wide out in the open for anyone to pick on. I was actually asked if I was broken because any human being would have to be fucked up to have eyes like mine. It only got worse when one kid went to punch me and wiped off make-up on my face covering a bruise on my cheekbone that my dad had given me earlier that week. I got called a cross dresser even. I was every name in the book my entire life. All because of these fucking eyes." I paused, reminiscing about every reason I had to hide my eyes, reliving those memories. It brought me back to the present. I slowly opened my eyes to look at the sheets. "In high school, I kept my eyes hidden with hats because they gave us more freedom and it made me happier. In freshman year of high school, I finally made my first friend; Trafalgar Law, because we got paired up for a project. For the longest time, I kept them hidden from him too. He never asked and I never told. When he found out later that year, he never treated me differently. He's been my best friend ever since."

"What happened to your dad? He doesn't still hit you, does he?" I could feel the anger emanating from Killer at his own question.

"The bastard's still around. He's got a job now, so he's away most of the time. When he is home though, he rarely ever hits me since I'm more of a threat to him now," I said, still not looking at him as I spoke.

"When you say they're amazing, I can't believe it, because no one has ever liked them. These eyes are a fucking curse and I wouldn't blame you if you hated them too," I whispered, my eyes closing again as I hugged myself harder, waiting in silence for Killer to say something, anything. I had basically told him my life story and everything inside me was telling me to grab my things and leave. What if he rejected me after this? If he didn't want me anymore because of my eyes? We only just met and I was already emotionally attached to him and it was killing me on the inside. I felt tears brimming in my eyes as I waited. I may be so fucking pathetic, but I didn't want to lose him.

Suddenly, he grabbed me, pulling me into his lap as his strong arms wrapped around my shaking body. Immediately, I buried my face into the crook of his neck, silent tears falling from my eyes as he rubbed my back soothingly, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. My arms wrapped around him as I clung to him, almost like if I let go, he would vanish. We stayed like that for a while before I finally calmed down. Killer's deep voice finally broke the silence.

"Penguin, look at me. Please." I hesitated for a moment before I pulled back, but I was too scared to look at him. My heart beat wildly in my chest as his hand came under my chin, lifting it gently so I was looking at him. His hands cupped my face as his thumbs wiped away the tears from my eyes, a warm smile making it's way to his face as he looked at me.

"There's my beautiful boyfriend," he said, kissing my forehead before leaning his forehead against mine.

"Penguin, do you want to know the first thing that caught my attention about you was? It was your eyes. Your eyes were all I could focus on when I first saw you. All I could think was that you hold the entire earth in your eyes. One eye holds the sky, and the other holds the earth. I don't care what anyone else has ever thought of your eyes. To me, they are the most captivating, beautiful things in the world. Your eyes aren't cursed, people are just too ignorant to appreciate true beauty when they see it. You're beautiful to me Penguin. Nothing is going to change that," he said, staring into my eyes the whole time before he kissed me, the amount of passion in his kiss never changing as our lips moved. I smiled into the kiss, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Maybe, just maybe, I could let go of my fears, and finally move past them. Me and Killer weren't so different really. We both had a secret neither of us ever wanted to share, and yet, here we are breaking the one rule we had made for ourselves. Some part of me was happy though, happy that Killer was the one who found out.

My smile widened as I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster, his tongue pushing it's way into my mouth; our tongues dancing in perfect sync. Everything in that moment was perfect.

 _ ***Growl***_

Killer broke the kiss, laughing as my face turned a million shades red. My stomach had growled and I silently cursed. It HAD to be at that moment. Killer was still chuckling as I playfully glared at him.

"Hungry?" He asked. I was about to answer when my stomach growled again. Killer tried to hide his snickers by fake coughing, making me roll my eyes.

"Yes, I'm hungry. Also, what time is it anyways?" I asked, before looking around for a clock. My eyes landed on his bedside clock.

 _7:01 a.m._

 ** _7:01 a.m._**

"We have to be at school in an hour!" Killer simply shrugged before talking.

"We still have an hour to eat and get ready. Plus, I can drive you. If you want, go make something to eat and I'll find our clothes," he said, stretching a bit. I nodded before getting off his lap, sitting on the bed as I looked around on the floor for the shirt he lent me. Killer had gotten off the bed already and honestly, it was hard to even try and find a shirt when my eyes kept wandering back to his ass. I kept looking for a few minutes before something was thrown in my face, landing in my lap. I picked it up and noticed it was his varsity football jersey. Grand Line's school colors were royal blue and gold, with the main color of his shirt being royal blue and his name and football number being gold. His name stood out in bold text, with the number 1 under it.

"Why are you handing me this?" I asked confused. He just smirked at me as he pulled a pair of boxers on.

"Wear it," was all he said before he disappeared into the bathroom connected to his room. I blushed hard as I finally stood up, until a sharp pain in my ass made me groan and sit back down. Killer poked his head out and looked at me with a bit of concern as I bit my lip at the pain.

"What's wrong, babe?" He asked. I playfully glared at him, as I tried to stand up again. My ass throbbing from the pain. He seemed to catch on as a sly smirk formed on his face.

"Can you still walk?" He asked teasingly. I glared at him before pulling his jersey over my head. The jersey was long enough on me that I didn't need to put my boxers on, since it stopped about mid-thigh. It basically swam on me, but for some reason, it worked.

"I can, but barely," I said. He chuckled before he headed back into the bathroom. "You weren't complaining last night."

I blushed hard before finally making my way to his door as fast as I could without the pain in my ass crippling me. Honestly, at this point, I didn't want to go to school. I just wanted to lay in bed and not move. I don't regret the mind blowing sex, but Jesus, it fucking stung.

I slowly made my way out of Killer's room, not bothering to look around as I made my way to the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I opened the refrigerator door, looking around before finally pulling out some eggs and bacon. Setting them on the counter, I got to work making the food for me and Killer.

It was quiet for a bit while I cooked, my mind still fighting over the idea that Killer wanted to be around me. Did I really mean that much to Killer? A person he had only met yesterday and I already meant that much to him. Why would he have sex with someone he just met and not some hot chick? I mean, he definitely could've picked someone better than me. I stood there, mildly shocked, as I tried to process everything. Ever since he told me he liked me, I doubted it. I mean we had just met and honestly, all of it seemed too good to be true. Was he one of those players that used people and pretended to like them before he threw them away like garbage? Was I nothing to him?

A deep voice broke me free of my disastrous and heartbreaking thoughts as I turned around to look at the person when I froze.

It was Killer's brother, Eustass Kidd.

My face started heating up, realizing my situation. I was standing in the middle of his kitchen, wearing nothing, but Killer's varsity jersey, hickies on my neck. Nervously, I looked at him, trying to come up with some excuse for him to not kill me, but I was coming up with blanks. Well, I guess I wouldn't know if Killer truly likes me or not because Kidd was probably going to kill me before that happens.

Eustass Kidd was not someone you wanted to mess with, especially not with a temper like his. Eustass's bark was as bad as his bite, and honestly, I didn't want to find out how bad. After what felt like an eternity, he finally spoke again, but instead of anger which is what I expected to see, he looked totally perplexed.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing more of you from now on," he said, a smirk making its way onto his face. I looked at him, completely confused before he pointed to my neck, the blush returning to my face as I quickly covered them with my hand.

"He's never marked anyone before," he said, almost to himself.

"What do you mean?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows, completely confused. He smirked before continuing.

"I've known Killer my whole life, and NEVER have I seen him mark anyone, or even let them wear his varsity jersey for that matter. I mean he's had a few 'flings' here and there, but none of them ever stayed around long. He would never mark anyone as his and Killer would always get super pissed if anyone tried to mark him. I've even seen him kick a few people out for even asking and, or trying to mark him. It was just always something he has always been private about," he said, stopping to really look at me before continuing. "I'd feel honored, really. He must really like you for him to do that."

My attention was pulled from our conversation as Killer walked into the kitchen. He was shirtless with his jeans riding low on his hips. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail, bangs still pinned back by his bobby pins.

"You know, when you ran out of the chemistry lab I expected you to go and pound his face into the ground….. not his ass," Kidd said snickering as he turned his head to look at Killer who rolled his eyes. Kidd's eyes scanned Killer's neck, eyeing the hicky.

"When did you come home yesterday?" Asked Killer as he walked over to me, kissing me on the forehead as he grabbed his food. "Thanks, babe."

"I came home around 9 and you both were still passed ou- Holy shit! What the hell happened to your back?!" Said Kidd as he walked over to Killer, making him turn around as Kidd moved his pony tail.

"Jesus, were you attacked or something?" He asked, his eyes scanning Killer's back. Killer only smirked as his blue eyes landed on me.

"Yeah, by a penguin," he said teasingly, my face heating up as he winked at me. Kidd looked between me and Killer before it clicked. Honestly, he looked more perplexed than anything.

"Shit. You're serious, aren't you?" He exclaimed, still baffled as he looked at Killer. I felt Killer's eyes staring into my mismatched ones as he answered Kidd.

"He's different than everyone else. There's just something about him that I need in my life. I already hate that I've missed out on so much time I could've spent with him. He's like a drug I'm addicted to." I felt my face heat up as Killer kept talking. Was he talking about me? "I'd do anything to make sure he's always happy and I'd give up my life for him. I don't need anyone else by my side, as long as he is." I knew my face was a deep shade of red and I felt tears threatening to slip from my eyes. I knew I was smiling, but I really couldn't help it.

Before I completely processed what Killer had said, he turned back to Kidd and continued. "He knows how I got my scar."

"What?!" He exclaimed, his eyes widening as he looked at me before looking back at Killer. He looked entirely shocked as he looked at Killer.

"Exactly. I intend to keep him for a long time," Killer said seriously. My heart started beating fast as I stared at Killer. Killer has told me that he likes me multiple times already, but hearing him say something like that infront of Kidd was different. He wasn't even saying it to me. He was saying it to his brother, sounding like he's on cloud nine.

All the doubts I had about Killer seemed to die out, and for the first time since he said he liked me, I truly believed him.

Kidd looked at Killer silently for a few moments before nodding, a look of understanding crossing his face.

"As long as you're happy man. Just keep it down when I'm home," he said to Killer, patting his back making Killer wince. Killer glared at Kidd, with a shit eating grin on Kidd's face before Kidd looked at me.

Killer's own wicked smirk spread across his face when he glanced at me and back at Kidd. "No promises," he said.

Kidd ignored him and kept his focus on me. "You really seem to make my dumbass brother happy, so it better stay that way," Kidd said seriously, his eyes narrowing a bit as he looked at me. I know I should have been intimidated, but I looked at Kidd before nodding.

"I promise. I won't hurt him," I said, my eyes darting over to Killer as I said the last part, directing it mostly at him. Kidd nodded before turning back to Killer, stealing a piece of bacon off of his plate before eating it.

"Also, coach was pissed when you skipped practice yesterday." He said, still chewing on his bacon. Killer just shrugged as he continued to eat.

"Then he'll just have to get over it. It's not like I skip practice often," he said, a wicked smirk forming on his lips. "Did he keep you guys at practice longer?" Asked Killer's he leaned against the counter. Kidd groaned.

"'Til around 7. It was fucking torture. I was about ready to fucking kill him. I fucking blame you," he growled at Killer, glaring at him in the process.

"Hey, it's not my fault the coach wanted to be in a pissy mood," Killer said holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"It added to his shitty mood though!" Yelled Kidd as he continued to glare daggers at Killer. Killer just shrugged, not even fazed by the death look he was getting from Kidd.

"I mean I did stuff yesterday, went on a date. Besides, I kinda got a workout yesterday too," he said smirking as his eyes darted over to me.

A blush crawled its way onto my face as I put my plate in the sink. I playfully glared at him as he winked at me.

"Oh god. Am I going to have to hear this all the time?" Groaned Kidd.

"No. You'll be hearing Penguin screaming my name more often. Or him moaning. He's usually saying my name when he moans too though." Killer seemed to think it over for a minute. "I take it back. I want to be the only one to hear him moan." He turned and faced me before he spoke. "I'm gonna start gagging you. Do you want a ball or will a bandana work?" He asked.

Both mine and Kidd's faces were as red as our hair as we gaped at Killer, who still looked at me, completely serious.

"B-bandana w-works f-fine," I said stuttering, my voice squeaking a little bit as Killer nodded. Kidd's stunned face turned into a glare as he hit Killer's shoulder, shaking his head a bit before grabbing his keys of the counter.

"I'm leaving before you two decide to fuck each other on the counter," he said, quickly grabbing his backpack before darting out. Killer chuckled before he turned back to me.

"You know, that's not a bad idea…." He said trailing off as he looked at me, a wicked smirk plastered on his face. I blushed hard, trying to hide the fact that it really wasn't a bad idea.

"Absolutely not! We have to go to school," I said. Killer's face looked sort of disappointed. I looked at him for a moment before smirking, reaching up and wrapping my arms around his neck, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll make it up to you later….. with the bandana too," I said before heading back to his room to grab my clothes. He watched me walk to his room, as a wicked smirk made it's way to his face before he followed me. It was probably pretty easy for him to see the limp in my steps.

We quickly took a shower together, since we didn't have much time. Plus, Killer insisted, which I didn't mind, but the water did get pretty cold. After we had gotten out and dried off, I finally started getting dressed in my clothes that Killer had dried for me last night. Pulling on my boxers and jeans, I was about to pull my shirt on when I noticed that there were spots of my blood on it from the fight that didn't wash away. I sighed as I went to pull it on. I had to deal with it. It's not like I had anything else to wear.

Suddenly, Killer snatched my shirt from me before tossing it in his dirty clothes bin. I looked at him, confused, before he handed me his jersey.

"I want you to wear it to school today," he said, a small smirk on his face. My face heated up as I looked at him, utterly speechless. He wanted me to wear his jersey to school?! But what about the football team? I looked at him as a frown made it's way to my face.

"What about your teammates though? I mean, won't the captain or the coach kick you off the team if they find out you're dating me?" I asked, a hint of sadness in my voice. I loved Killer and I secretly really did want to wear his jersey, but if he was going to be kicked off the football team for dating me, then I would rather keep it a secret. I wasn't going to let him get kicked out because of me.

"My coach and the captain would be pretty big hypocrites for kicking me off the team for having a boyfriend," he said as he pulled on a black and yellow polka dot button up shirt, fixing the collar. He was about to button it up when I beat him to it, starting from the bottom and heading up, doing them all up until he was satisfied.

I brought my arms up around his neck as I pulled him down slightly, our lips connecting in a passionate kiss that didn't last long before we pulled away. We quickly finished getting ready, with me wearing Killer's jersey. My hat was back in place and so was Killer's bangs as we quickly left, hopping into his truck as we headed to school. As Killer drove to school, it was silent for a few minutes before he spoke.

"So, after school today, since I don't have practice, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night again?" He asked. I looked over at him as a blush crawled its way onto my face as I nodded "I'd like that. Besides, I did kinda leave my jacket and shirt there." Killer just smirked.

"Well, I honestly kinda don't want to give them back, since you look really good in my jersey," he said smirking. I blushed at that as I sat back and just enjoyed the ride, but something kept bugging me.

"Killer?" I said, trying to get his attention. He hummed letting me know he heard me as he turned a corner. I had noticed that when Killer was driving, he had tendency to tap his thumb on the steering wheel, almost like bouncing your leg, but different.

"Before you came out, I was talking with Kidd. He said that he was really surprised to see me with marks and that I'm the first person to even receive any from you. He looked surprised too," I said, stilling looking over at him. He was quiet for a bit and at first I was wondering if I hit a sensitive topic before he finally spoke up.

"I never liked to mark anyone, or have someone mark me as theirs. I've had a few flings here and there, but it always ended if they ever tried to mark me. To me, it was something personal, a lot deeper than just dating and showing possession for a short while. If I marked someone, then they were mine for life. It showed they were mine and never anyone else's, it was a mark of love that should never be made lightly or in the spur of the moment. I was always single because of it. I didn't mind, but it probably didn't help that I'm not interested in relationships. Few people could ever catch my eye to make me _think_ about a relationship. Usually, I ended up losing interest in them too." He paused for a moment. "Except you. With you, it's different," he said smiling.

I looked at him, completely shocked. I understood now why Kidd was so surprised about the hickies.

"What's so special about me? I'm just.. average. Hell, if you include the social anxiety, I'm less than average. Plus, my fucked up eyes. I'm little ol' me. I don't even have boobs!" Killer seemed tense as I talked up until the last sentence. He laughed at me instead.

"There is so much more to you that you don't even see. I'm happy you're mine. Even if you don't have boobs. That's why I want you to wear my jersey. So I can show off what's mine." His statement made me blush, but I still had to answer him somehow.

"I can't wear your jersey all the time, you know. You'll need it eventually," I said as he pulled into the school parking lot and turned off his truck. He just smirked before pulling me closer to him, planting his lips on mine as he kissed me. It only lasted a few seconds before he pulled away, my eyes opening slowly to see him smirking at me. "Who said you're going to be wearing it all the time?"

My face heated up as he chuckled at me, opening his door as he stepped out. I gaped at him for a few moments before finally climbing out of the truck. As I walked over to Killer, he laced his fingers with mine as we made our way into the school.

"Just meet me by my truck after school. I get out earlier than you do since I'm a senior," he said as we walked through the hallway, ignoring the stares we received. I nodded my head as the bell rang. Killer cursed before quickly turning to me.

"Sorry, babe. I've got to go. If I'm late one more time, my teacher's going to kill me." He gave me a quick peck on the lips before jogging off into the direction of his 1st hour class. I stared at him for a few moments, a warm smile forming on my lips as I quickly made my way to class.

My first 4 hours went by smoothly. I was still getting stares from other students and even surprised looks from a few teachers, but no one bothered me at all. Not even kids that usually just annoy the hell out of me for fun in a few of my classes. Mrs. Robin only gave me a knowing look like she knew it was going to happen. Honestly, I was half tempted to steal this shirt if it meant everyone would leave me alone.

Soon, lunch rolled around and I made my way to my usual table, Law, Shachi and Bepo all there. Law looked up to greet me when he stopped. His steel colored eyes scanning over me before the biggest smirk I've ever seen made it's way onto his face.

"You certainly look like you had fun last night, Penguin," he said, referring to the hickies on my neck that this jersey didn't cover. "And it also seems did too."

I blushed as I tried to come up with an excuse, but Law just continued to smirk at me. By this time, Shachi and Bepo had looked over to us, both of their eyes widening as they stared at me. I groaned before taking a bite of my food. "Enough with the staring. I'm starting to actually feel like a Penguin."

"Are you wearing Killer's jersey? I mean, how? When? Why?" Asked Shachi as he continued to gape at me. Law rolled his eyes,

"You imbecile, why do you think! It's quite obvious Penguin here was almost eaten by a savage Killer," A wicked smirk on his face as he looked at me. I glared at him before flipping him off. He was enjoying this way too damn much.

"Don't you think you should be aiming that at him?" Law said as he pointed behind me. I looked at him, confused, before quickly turning around and looking up. Killer was standing behind me smirking as he looked down at me.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked. I was about to answer him when Law cut me off, that sadistic evil smirk on his face.

"Not at all. Killer was it?" he asked, almost innocently as Killer sat down. Killer nodded "You're Law, right?" He asked before taking a bite of his food. Law smirked as he looked in my direction.

"Yes, Trafalgar Law. It's so nice to meet you, especially after all we've heard about you." I gaped at Law as he just smirked, his head resting on his hand.

Killer looked over at me, a look of surprise on his face as he smirked at me. "Oh, really? And what have you heard?" My eyebrow twitched as I glared at Law.

"Nothing that would be appropriate to repeat here," he said. If he smirked any wider, he would break his face.

"Trafalgar. If you don't shut the hell up, we're gonna have a repeat of the turtle incident," I said, smiling deviously at him. I watched him go pale and my other friends gasp.

"You wouldn't dare. Besides, where would you get a sucker and baby stroller in here?"

"You wanna test that theory?" I asked, feeling the devilish aura I was giving off.

Killer looked stunned, but only for a moment. "That's okay. I'm sure he'll tell me or show me all that he's said," he cut in, trying to get us to stop. He smiled at me before leaning in and kissing my cheek.

To my surprise, Law brushed off Killer like it was nothing and turned to me instead.

Unfortunately, so did Killer.

"How does your ass feel, sweetheart?" Killer and Law said it in unison, throwing a smirking glance at each other. Law left off the 'sweetheart' though, so everyone heard Killer say it, loud and clear.

I was completely red. Shachi and Bepo looked like they wanted to die just as much as I do, instead of hearing this.

"I-I-I'm fine guys!" I can't believe he's asking me now!

"Are you sure? I'm kinda surprised you can sit down without any pain today, with how much you were limping around this morning."

"Seriously, man. Do you have an ass of steel?" Everyone looked up when the new voice was heard, but now, I could recognize it easily. Eustass Kidd. I felt the smile on my face and glanced a peek at Law, whose eyes were watching Kidd with extreme interest. "Killer told me part of the bed frame was stuck in the wall once you were done. And it went through into my room too!" That got my attention.

"Wait. What?" I turned to Killer for confirmation.

"Yeah. I only noticed it while we were getting dressed. I needed a distraction when you were putting pants on, so I looked at the wall and I saw it. I wasn't too worried about it though. Kidd can fix it, no problem."

"Yeah. You're gonna owe me a few beers, though. Move your ass over so I can sit down already," Kidd said. Killer moved closer to me to give Kidd some more room. He was a pretty big guy.

"You drink all mine anyway."

"Oh. Right." Kidd laughed a deep laugh and I looked at Law again. Now was my chance to cut in, so I did.

"Kidd, have you met Law?" I pointed to him and some red started to color his tanned cheeks and a panicked look crossed his face before it was replaced by a simply nervous one. I smiled at him when they both reached across the table and shook hands, saying their own names again. Killer reached over and squeezed my thigh slightly in confusion. Hopefully, the look I gave him told him I'd tell him later. Thankfully, he seemed to understand and even helped out somewhat.

"Oh, yeah. Who are these two? You didn't introduce us to them either." He gestured to my other two friends.

"That's just Shachi and Bepo." I pointed them out, respectively. I looked at Kidd and Law again when I heard Shachi rambling on in the background about being introduced last and being "just Shachi and Bepo".

Law was like a little kid on Christmas morning. The confident and arrogant look returned back to his face as the two of them talked a little. I haven't been around enough to be able to read Kidd's facial expressions enough yet, so I didn't know what he was thinking.

Soon the bell rang, and everyone headed off to class. Killer and I walked through the hallways. KIller's fingers laced with mine as we made our way to chemistry. I sat in my usual place in the back, since this was my assigned seat and Killer sat next to his brother. I couldn't complain too much. I had a perfect view of his ass. When he stands up anyway.

I rested my head on my hand as we waited for the teacher. The bell had already rung, but sometimes would run late. Suddenly, my view of Killer was blocked as someone stood in front of me. My eyes twitched as I looked up at the person. They narrowed more as I glared at the person in front of me.

Magnus.

He was glaring down at me, his eyes set to kill. His jaw was swollen and he had a black eye and a busted lip. I smirked at remembering what happened, serves him right.

"You're a fucking piece of shit, you know that? I got kicked off the football team because of you," he growled, his hand coming out to grip the front of Killer's jersey. He seemed to be too pissed off to notice it was Killer's.

"You deserved it., now get your hands off the jersey," I hissed at him as I grabbed his wrist, digging my nails into it so he would let go of the jersey. Only a few people around us had noticed the quarrel as we stared each other down.

"I'll make you regret the day you were even born, you useless piece of-" He was cut off as his hand was ripped off the jersey, another dug into his hair. The hand that had ripped his wrist from the jersey, wrapped around his throat. I just smirked as I sat back down, knowing full well who it was.

"Finish that sentence Magnus. I fucking dare you," growled Killer, tightening his grip on his throat, making him gasp for air. "Now, apologize."

"Fuck you! Like hell I'm apol-" He was cut off again as Killer slammed the back of his head down on my desk, cutting off more of his airway. "You'll apologize for everything you have ever done to him. Is that clear?"

"FUCK! Fine!" he gasped out. Killer gave him some air to speak. "I'm sorry for being such an asshole to you! Now let me go!" Killer smirked before letting him go. Magnus stood up, but before he could do anything, Killer grabbed him by his collar, getting up into his face. I couldn't see Killer's eyes, but I could feel the raw killer instinct in them as he stared Magnus down.

"If you EVER touch, hurt, or even fucking look at my boyfriend again, I'll break more than your jaw. He's mine! And if you hurt him ever again, I'll make you regret it," he growled lowly, his voice almost animalistic and possessive when he said that I was his. I had to struggle the blush down as I smirked at Magnus who, at this point, had gone completely pale. He barely nodded before Killer tossed him away, and what happened next, I didn't even see coming.

Killer grabbed the front of his jersey before pulling me into a kiss. My eyes were the size of saucers as everyone in class looked on stunned. My eyes finally closed as I kissed him back, a few of his teammates whistling in the background, along with Kidd.

After what seemed like forever, we pulled away just before the door opened and came in. He looked around, his eyes narrowing before he simply told everyone to go to their seats as he started the lesson.

 _And I don't remember anything the teacher said that day either._

Finally, the school day ended and I grabbed my stuff, backtracking my steps to find the parking lot. People were still giving me looks, but it was not as bad now. I'm sure that Killer kissing me had spread around the school already and I was okay with that. Soon, I made it out to his truck, Killer already leaning against it, waiting for me.

As I got closer, a smile formed on his lips as he gave me a peck on the lips. We both climbed into the truck so we could head back to his place. Honestly, I was still sore from last night and I was just tired in general. I couldn't wait to get home and curl up against his warm body. _Did I just call Killer's house 'home'?_ Odd, but I simply brushed it off and pushed it to the back of my mind. Yawning I tried to keep my eyes open as he drove. It took around 30 minutes to get from the school to his house and I kept slipping in and out of consciousness until I noticed that we had finally made it to his apartment complex. I yawned as I blinked my eyes open, instantly wanting to go back to sleep.

"Tired?" He asked smugly. I huffed at him and noticed that my head must have fallen on his shoulder when I fell asleep. I tried to will myself up to get out of the truck to walk upstairs, but my body didn't respond and I just sat there, trying to keep my eyes open. Killer chuckled before he pulled me towards him, carrying me bridal style as he made his way up to his apartment. I blushed before burying my face in the crook of his neck as he opened the front door. He headed straight from his room, kicking his shoes off before setting me gently on the bed.

"I could have walked." I said yawning, my eyes droopy as I wiggled out of my clothes, left in nothing, but Killer's jersey. I hesitated a bit before pulling my hat off and setting it on his bedside table.

"I wanted to carry you though." He said, pulling off all his clothes besides his boxers as he stretched and yawned a bit too, crawling onto his bed. He looked at me and smiled a little, opening his arms for me. Eagerly, I lay down on my side next to him as He immediately pulled me towards him, my head resting on his chest.

I hummed in content as I snuggled closer to him. He was so warm against my cold skin. He was like my own personal heater. His fingers buried themselves in my hair as he played with it absentmindedly.

"I'm glad I met you babe. I haven't been this happy in awhile. Or ever, now that I think about it," he said quietly, his deep voice making his chest rumble.

"I'm glad you did though. I love you Killer, so much," I mumbled, my eyelids starting to droop more as I listened to the rhythmic sound of his heart. Killer was the same, as his eyelids started to drop, his hand just resting in my hair.

Killer hummed in content before sleep took over and I fell asleep with a smile on my face. We fell asleep in each other's arms, two people who both had something they wanted to hide, ended up falling in love with the one thing they were trying to hide in the first place.

* * *

 ** _Author's_** ** _Note:_**

 ** _Hey guys! Hope you liked Part 3 of Chapter 1! I also hope you like the edits I made to it too! I worked really hard on making sure that Chapter 1 is the best for you guys! Took me around 3 weeks to edit everything again and I really do Hope you like the edits! Thank you to the people who did like the original version and I hope you like this one just as much!_**

 ** _Remember to comment and let me know what you think! Again thank you to everyone who Follows, Favorites and Comments on my story! You guys are amazing and I can never thank you enough!_**

 _ **Also please go look at the outline at the start of this story! I changed some stuff up and I put all the side pairing that will be in here in that outline so please go look at it! I also changed around the order I'm doing the Short stories and it may change a few more times so just make sure to check it to see if anything changes!**_

 ** _Also thank you to ShitCook for helping me with the editing! If it wasn't for her I would never have made it as good as I did! So again thank you so much to her and PLEASE check out her stuff!_**

 ** _Again thank you to everyone and I love you guys so much!_**

 ** _~AtomicLaziness_**


	5. Chapter 2: Law x Kidd (Part 1)

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Trafalgar Law x Eustass Kidd**_

 _ **Part 1**_

 _ **Kidd's POV:**_

It was only the second game. The second game of the entire fucking season and we've already got an aggressive and dirty team. Two of our best players were already walked or carried off the field from injuries. Football was an intense game and you're bound to get injuries, but this was ridiculous. I angrily pulled my helmet off as I stalked towards the referee, absolute anger rolling off me in waves.

"Hey, Ref! Pull your head out of your ass! That was clearly a holding foul! He pretty much tried to rip his arm off!" I yelled as Killer and Drake grabbed me, holding me back as I screamed curses at the referee, the rest of the team looking on, probably just as pissed as I am. The referee blew his whistle as he pulled a yellow flag on me, which only succeeded in pissing me off more until finally the coach marched up, pulling me back by my shirt.

"Calm down before you get a red flag, damn it," growled the coach as I continued to glare at the referee. "We don't have a chance to win if you get kicked out of the game!"

"This is bullshit and you know it! They're playing dirty and the referee is letting them do it!" pointing at the other team. All Blue High Academy was always known for their unnecessary roughness. We've played against them a few times before, but they were never this bad.

"I know they are Kidd, but they are doing it in such a way that the ref can't catch them. My hands are tied!" he said as he ran a hand through his hair, also glaring at the referee.

Calgara was the coach of the Grand Line football team and had been for a few years. He has extremely long red hair that went down to his knees. Hell, it could compete with Killer's with how similar their hair was. The only difference was the color and the fact that I can see his eyes. He was also covered in some kind of tribal tattoos, since he was part of the Shandora Tribe that was located on the outskirts of Grand Line City. Apparently, he was known as "Shandora's Demon" when he was playing football in high school, his crazy eyes and mad grin that made him look more like a demon on the field.

Calgara huffed before turning around to look at the rest of the team.

"Huddle up!" he yelled to the rest of the team as we all made our way to the side of the field. The team looked pissed and all around tired. We were near the last quarter of the game and we were down by 5 points. All we needed was a touchdown and we would be in the lead, and hopefully, by some miracle beat them, but with the team looking so worn out, I had my doubts.

"Coach. We should probably take a timeout. We won't beat them in the state we're in." I looked to my side as Drake walked up, his helmet under his arm as he panted slightly. Diez Drake was Grand Line's football captain, which fit him since he always did have a sort of leader-like quality to him, even if I do wanna punch his lights out sometimes. Drake had reddish brown hair, that looked more like orange with sideburns. He also had cobalt blue eyes and an "X" shaped scar on this chin which gave him the nickname of "X Drake".

Calgara looked around at the team. We were down 2 players and we were forced to kick 3 guys off the team after the dumbasses thought it would be funny to assault another student, with brass knuckles too.

He huffed as he nodded, clearly thinking it was the best shot we had at the moment before turning around and walking back to the referee. Calling for a 10 minute time out, at least gave us enough time to pick a strategy and rest before having to go back out there.

I sighed heavily before collapsing on the bench, taking a sip of my water before I poured the rest over my head, hoping to cool me down or refresh me in some way. Drake came over and sat down next to me, leaning with his elbows on his knees, head down.

"You think we have a chance at all? They've been kicking our ass since the first quarter," I said gruffly, my eyes scanning over the other team, basically shooting death glares at all of them.

"Barely, but we still have a chance. If we can just make that touchdown and stop them from gaining any points, then we win," he said trying to be as optimistic as he could. I groaned as I rubbed my face in aggravation. Killer had walked over at this point, his blond hair everywhere, but somehow the bangs were still miraculously covering most of his face.

He sat down between me and Drake, running a hand through his hair as he graciously took the water I handed him, taking a sip before pouring the rest over his head.

"This is such bullshit! We're getting our asses handed to us out there!" I growled, tossing my helmet on the ground.

"Calm down! We won't win if you're all worked up." warned Drake as he glared at me. I glared back at him, the air around us becoming more tense before Killer spoke up, immediately breaking it.

"The both of you need to calm down, neither one of you are any good to the team if you get into a fight. We need to work together if we have any hope in beating them," He said calmly taking a drink of his water before he turned his head towards Drake.

"So, do you have a plan?" He asked Drake, all the tension from a second ago vanishing. Killer always did have that "Motherly Instinct" to him. He was almost like that angel on your shoulder giving you advice, only with longer hair. Honestly, he has saved me from getting my ass kicked more times than I care to admit.

Killer and I have known each other all our lives. Hell, since we were babies even. His dad and my mother ended up dating for a while. Killer's mother had passed away giving birth to him and my dad walked out shortly after I was born. Apparently, he had moved to Grand Line for a new start and happened to move in next to our apartment. Him and my mother hit it off right away, and the same could be said for me and Killer. He was about a year older than me, making me 18 and him 19 now. Killer never knew his mother nor did I ever know my dad, so honestly, we all just fit as a family. They never got married, but they did move in together. It worked for all of us and for the longest time we were all happy.

Until our dad died.

He was picking Killer up from a football game, and it was late at night. I was sick and mom had decided to stay home and take care of me. I had heard what happened from the police(And from Killer when he was finally ready) and I still remember how heartbroken my mother was after they told her. Their car had been run off the road by a drunk semi-driver. It ended up rolling and catching fire in a ditch, and the truck must have been some kinda gas tanker because the next thing was the car had exploded along with the tanker. Our dad never survived, being caught in between the steering wheel and the seat but he was able to save Killer just at the last moment before it exploded.

I still remember having to change Killer's bandages on his arm. The explosion had burned off most of the skin on his left arm, and around his left eyes. Bits and pieces of metal from the car were still stuck in his arm that the doctors never were able to remove.

Killer wouldn't say anything for a few weeks, not even to the police or even to me. I still took care of him though, still changing his bandages and sleeping next to him whenever he woke up from nightmares or his arm bothering him. It was a long few weeks and I barely got any sleep because I was so worried about him. He started talking again slowly but never that much, it took him a while before he was even himself again. I still remember when he finally told me about everything that happened and even for being his brother it took a while for him to even tell me.

Our mother was grieving too, working non-stop to distract herself and then we barely saw her. I guess it could have been worse and she could have been drinking her sorrows away and turned into an alcoholic. We barely see her anymore because of work, so basically she let us move out into our own said she would pay for it as long as we finished school, Plus the money we got after dad died pretty much made it to where we never needed to get a job.

Both me and Killer were seniors this year, and this football season would be our last one before we graduated. The entire team had already made it their goal that since most of the guys on the football team were seniors and they would be graduating this year, that we would bust our asses to make it to the state championship finals and bring home the trophy.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Drake suddenly shot up and jogged over to the coach who was in a heated discussion with the coach of the other team. I looked at back over at Killer confused and he just shrugged. I looked back and saw Drake talking to the Calgara, with the coach nodding a few times as he listened. They stood there talking for a few more minutes before Calgara nodded and walked back with Drake.

"Huddle up!" He yelled. Some of the team members groaned in protest but got up anyways, huddling up in a circle. Everyone looked worn out and way too beaten up. Hell the only one still seemed excited was Luffy. He seemed to have more hope about the outcome of the game then we did.

"Alright, we're down by 5 and if we can just get a touchdown, then we'll be in the lead long enough for the game to end. Drake and I could only come up with one plan so we're going to have to take a shot in the dark here." He paused before looking around at everyone before continuing. "Hail Mary. I know it's not a high school play and we haven't practiced it, but I think we all know it and I believe you guys can pull it off. We might have to play a little dirty back to get Drake or Bellamy open. You two need to get passed them, no matter what. If one doesn't, well, the other one better. The rest of you know what to do."

As he finished talking it was silent except for the noise of the crowd around us. The entire team seemed to be taking in what he said, some of the teammates even looked more hopeful than earlier.

"If anyone else has a better idea, they better speak up now," said Drake, noting the looks of hesitation on some of the players faces. No one spoke as Drake put his hand in the middle of the circle.

"Listen up! This year will be the last at Grand Line for half the team, and we made a vow before the season started that we would make it to the state finals and win the championship. All Blue won it last year and they seem determined to win it again. It would be pathetic to lose now when it's only the second game of the season! This is our only chance and we have to take it, because if we give up now then we would be breaking that promise! We owe it to ourselves and the seniors to at least try! We are aren't called the Grand Line Sea Kings for nothing! We destroy our opponents on the field, but most of all we have our guts and we don't back down! So, are you with the Grand Line sea kings or not!?" He yelled, his proud and confident gaze never wavering as he talked. The entire team was stunned for a moment before wicked grins all appeared on each face. We all put our hands in the middle along with the coach. That crazy smile as he looked at all of us with pride.

"Now Let's go out there and kick some All Blue ass!" Calgara yelled.

"1, 2, 3 Grand Line Sea Kings!" The entire team yelled, throwing out hands up. Certainly getting the attention of the other team. The team's energy was radiating more confidence than before as we waited for the rest of our time out to run out.

I walked back over to the bench where Killer was sitting with his phone, texting Penguin probably. I smirked as sat down next to him but it slowly faded as he had a troubled look on his face.

"Everything alright?" I asked, my eyebrowless eyebrows furrowing. Killer sighed before putting his phone back in his bag. "Penguin's just worried."

"About what?" I asked, running a hand through my red hair.

"He's been worried about Shachi, that kid with the hat and sunglasses who sits at the table with him. Apparently, he's been distant lately," he said. I looked at him confused for a moment before it hit me. I remember that kid, he's Law, Bepo and Penguin's best friend. His hair was a sort of paprika color and he wore a blueish green cap with a reddish pink bill and black sunglasses.

"Doesn't mean it's a bad thing. Some people just need some space." I said nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders. "Tell penguin not to worry so much, he's starting to turn into you." I said smirking.

"Yeah, keep talking over there. I vaguely remember you staring at Trafalgar whenever you see him," he said, a smirk growing on his face as I froze. A blush crawling it's way onto my face as I shot him a glare.

"I- I wasn't doing a damn thing!" I said defensively. The blush on my face was probably not helping my case. Killer just held his hands up in mock surrender, that smirk still plastered on his face. My eyebrow twitched as I just glared at him.

Sure, I may have stared a bit at Law. I mean, who wouldn't!? Ever since we met at the table with Penguin and the others, I can't seem to get him out of my mind. The guy was perfection and basically, sex on legs. His body was slender, but muscular, with his skin being a nice golden tan. He also had silky raven colored hair, covered by a fuzzy black and white spotted hat. He wore 2 golden earrings on each ear, matching well with his strikingly narrow golden eyes. Everything about him was attractive and if I had the opportunity, I would probably fuck him senseless. Yet, despite all of his looks, there was something about him that drew me to him. Something that actually made me feel happy.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Killer laughed, already knowing the answer to his own question.

That doesn't mean I was going to admit it to him though.

I watched the clock count down the last four seconds of the time out as I answered him.

"Shut your whore mouth. C'mon. We have a game to win." I stood, putting my helmet on as Killer stood with me.

"This mouth isn't a whore anymore. Everyone knows it's only Penguin's." Killer turned to wink at his boyfriend sitting in the bleachers behind us. Penguin's face turning red as a smile made it's way onto his face before Killer put his own helmet on. However, my eyes stayed on one man in the crowd.

 _Oh my god. Law is here too? Why is he here?_ He was standing in front of his friends, Bepo, Shachi and Penguin, obviously about to leave them. He looked in our direction when Penguin's face color changed. Our eyes met for a split second, but I could see the amusement and something unrecognizable dancing in his eyes. I had to force myself to look away from him and back at Killer.

"Yeah. You were staring again. Just make a move, dumbass." He laughed loudly before jogging out onto the field to take his position. My eyebrow twitched as I watched him jog out. I swear if he was anyone else I would have have knocked them out. He better feel pretty damn lucky he's my brother. I quickly jogged out to my position along with the rest of the team.

I got in position, our center player holding the ball, ready to pass. I looked around at my teammates and they all looked as ready as they'll ever be. I didn't notice it before, but we had about 10 seconds left on the clock before the end of the game. So, basically, this was our all or nothing.

A "Hail Mary" pass is basically a long pass. It's never done much because it's basically a desperate play for points when there is no time on the clock and you need a touchdown to win so you basically throw the football as far as you can and hope someone on your team catches it and scores. It's an expression of desperation, where basically the team is praying for some kinda miracle to win.

"SET!" The linebackers got into position. My heart was pounding in my chest as a took a deep breath.

"Gold 54! Gold 54! Hut-Hut!" The center snaps the ball on the second "Hut." Everything was happening too fast. I quickly took the ball, the sound of players clashing filled my ears along with the cheers of the crowd. I quickly backed up waiting about 3 seconds after the call before my left arm reeled back, silently praying to anyone who would listen for this to work before I passed the ball.

A split second after I had let go of the ball, something slammed into me on my left side then my right. I heard a sickening "pop" as my entire body exploded in pain. Two of All Blue's player's must have broken through and tackled me because the pain from it registered somewhere in my subconscious. However, right now all I could think about was how far the ball was going to go and if, by some small miracle, one of my teammates could catch the ball.

Suddenly, the crowd went insane. Their cheers filled my ears as the two assholes who tackled me got off. I brought my right hand up and gripped my shoulder, my face twisting in pain. Those bastards must have broken my shoulder when they rammed into me.

"Look at this princess, milking it. I didn't even hit you that hard." I could vaguely hear them scoffing at me. I cracked open my eyes and glared at them for a moment, about to say something until a bolt of pain through my shoulder made me cry out in pain.

"Fucking fuck!" My eyes were screwed shut as I bit my lip, making it bleed. I tried to focus on anything but the pain and my mind went instantly to Law. I wonder what he thinks of me right now? Probably thinks I'm pathetic. I mean it's probably just a sprain and I'm being a baby about it. Even if I did break it, would he be worried?

"Move out of the way! I'm a doctor!" My eyes cracked open at that voice. I knew that voice and _god_ , did it still sound like heaven. Law was crouching down next to me, his face a mixture of worry and concern. He took my helmet off as gently as he could and set it next to me. Drake, Killer, Calgara and a few more of my teammates were standing around me also with the same looks.

"Kidd, I need to move your hand. I need to see how bad it is," said Law as he gently grabbed my right hand. His touch sending shocks of pleasure through my skin. As he moved it away, everyone gasped and grimaced at it, even Law. Killer's jaw tightened as he looked at the two guys who tackled me before lunging at them. Luckily, Calgara, Drake and Bellamy grabbed him, holding him back.

"You think this is funny you fucking bastards!? Bet it won't be funny when I rip both of your arms off!" He viciously growled at the two guys who were snickering at me earlier. Their faces went pale as they quickly walked away before Killer got loose and tore them apart.

"Enough! All of you! Someone call an ambulance!" snapped Law as he turned around and glared at them.

"It's already on it's way," said Calgara as he finally let go of Killer, who had finally settled down. Law nodded before turning back to me and examining my shoulder. I tried to focus on him through the white hot pain in my shoulder.

"What's wrong with it?" Asked Killer. He tried to hide the worry in his voice, but I could still hear it. Law held up a finger, telling him to wait as he continued to check my shoulder. Calgara, Law, Killer and Drake were the only ones around me.

"He didn't break it, so that's the good thing, but from what I can tell, he dislocated it. Which sometimes can hurt more than breaking it," he said, his fingers lightly brushing my shoulder a bit making another bolt of pain shoot through my shoulder.

"Fucking shit!" I yelled out as I grabbed my shoulder again, rolling on my right side as I did so. I have had dislocations before, but NEVER like this.

"Can't you do anything for him?" I heard Killer ask. At this point, I would do anything to make the pain go away.

"Unfortunately, I can't. If we pop it back in place now without giving him morphine, it's going to hurt much worse doing so. Besides, we have to wait for the ambulance to take him to the hospital since we have no idea how bad it is," he said, a bit of a worried tone in his voice.I was in so much pain that I could barely hear myself think. I would rather have my arm ripped off at this point.

Suddenly, I felt slender fingers running through my hair in a calming manner. The pain was still terrible, but I was able to crack an eye open and look at the person doing it. Law was still crouching next to me, running his fingers through my flaming red hair as we waited for the ambulance, which I could hear in the distance. He had a small calming smile on his face as he looked at me and oddly enough it distracted me from the white hot pain.

"Did we win?" I asked. The pain was still clouding my mind but we needed this win, whether I'm in pain or not.

Law looked at me like I was absolutely retarded. "You just dislocated your shoulder and _that's_ what you're worried about?"

"Yes! Now answer the damn question!" I tensed up a bit when his answer hit a nerve because of my short temper, especially right now. My shoulder disagreed with the tension and burned from the pain that shot through my nerves. I had been hoping for a happier answer to keep my mind off it. Instead, Law's dumb ass was trying to carry on a normal conversation.

Law's eyebrow twitched as he glared at me for a moment before answering.

"We won. It seems Monkey D. Luffy was able to catch the ball and make a touchdown. Now, can you please worry about yourself and not something as trivial as a football game!" he snapped. I was taken back for a moment as I stared at him, a bit shocked. If I wasn't distracted by the pain in my shoulder, I could have sworn I saw a bit of a worried look in his eyes as his golden irises kept darting back to my shoulder.

I was about to say something when I heard the ambulance nearing. Law turned around and stood up as EMT's came into my line of vision. I couldn't hear what he said to one of them as a few more came next to me asking questions.

They asked me the normal things. My name, how old I am and what my pain level was. After what seemed like forever, they finally brought a stretcher over.

"Alright, Eustass. We're going to move you to the stretcher and it might hurt a bit but I need you to bare with us." I groaned in response as they slowly moved me on my back. I yelled out at the slight pressure on my shoulder, cursing as they stopped to let me adjust.

"Just do it already and get it over with!" I snapped out, my shoulder throbbing in pain. The longer they take, the longer I'm going to have to deal with the pain and right now, I was getting fucking impatient.

They hesitated for a moment before finally picking me up and putting me on the stretcher. The movement from the ground to the stretcher sent a massive bolt of pain through my shoulder again that nearly made me pass out. The back of my head hit the stretcher as I bit my lip, the taste of copper filling my mouth as I tried not to scream out.

I barely remember much as they started pushing the stretcher to the ambulance. All I could think about was the pain that seemed to be getting worse and worse every passing second as they loaded me into the ambulance.

Before they closed the doors, someone else climbed in, coming and sitting next to me as they spoke to the EMT that was in the back with us. The ambulance started to move and all the movement did nothing for my shoulder, making the pain worse, if that was even possible.

I started to feel dizzy and lightheaded. Suddenly, I felt those amazing fingers running through my hair again. I willed my eyes to open, trying to focus on the person in front of me. Golden eyes, tan skin and raven colored hair was all I could really focus on as black spots started littering my vision.

"Are you my guardian angel?" I asked, not really aware of what I was saying. I saw the person's lips curl up into a smirk at the question.

"Trust me, I'm no angel," he said amused. He continued to pet the top of my head in a soothing manner. Soon, the black spots got worse as I close my eyes and smirked, my head rolling back so it wasn't turned to the side.

"Could've fooled me," I said before finally blacking out completely.

* * *

 ** _Hey Guys!_**

 ** _I hope you like part 1 of Chapter 2! I am so sorry it took so long to post. My anxiety has been really bad lately and I've been trying to deal with it. I am going to go see a therapist and I promise I'm fine, it's just gotten extremely bad lately and I need to get it sorted out. I will still be updating as soon as I can! So I hope part 1 of Chapter 2 makes up for not posting sooner._**

 ** _Also thank you to EVERYONE who is following/Favoriting my story and they like it so much that they wanna see more of it! It means so much to me and always makes my day when I see it!_**

 ** _Also a special shout out to sexyshewolf for giving me a great idea for a pairing and now I have found a new OTP and they are going to be in the next chapter! I am honestly so excited to that one so thank you again to sexyshewolf for the idea!_**

 ** _And again thank you SO MUCH to everyone who commented on the last part of the chapter 1! I'm also so fucking glad you all loved it! You guys are amazing and I still fangirl so hard when people comment! I love seeing what you guys think of the story!_**

 ** _I love you guys so much and thank you so much again!_**

 ** _~AtomicLaziness_**


	6. Chapter 2: Law x Kidd (Part 2)

_**Trafalgar Law x Eustass Kidd**_

 _ **Part 2**_

 _ **Law's POV:**_

I've been worried sick since Kidd passed out in the ambulance. It had to be serious because I didn't expect a man of his brawn and stature to pass out so quickly. After we arrived at the hospital, they did an emergency x-ray on his shoulder and put him on morphine through an IV. Since I was not on the clock, no one would let me in the room as they did it. I asked around for 25 minutes, trying to get someone to tell me how bad it was until I just gave up and sat in the chair next to Kidd's hospital bed. When the head doctor comes in, I'd have to ask to take on the responsibility for Kidd as my patient.

The sound of a knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts as the doctor walked in, purposely choosing to ignore the doctor's name as he introduced himself to me.

"Let me take him on as my patient," I said bluntly. I was already worried enough and I couldn't just sit here and do nothing anymore. The doctor looked at me as he sighed.

"Doctor Trafalgar. I know you're very good at what you do, much better than myself, but this isn't your specialty. You're a surgeon. Not a nurse," he said. I crossed my arms as my piercing eyes glared at him. My patience was wearing thin and I didn't have time to argue with him.

"I know how to do all of this. He'd be best off under my care. We both know it. So please. I am asking you to leave him to me." The doctor sighed deeply and thought it over before handing the clipboard he was carrying over to me. He turned and headed for the door again. I followed him, leaving the unconscious Eustass in the room.

"Don't make me regret this," he grumbled as we walked down the hall, dodging out of the way of other doctors and nurses.

"I won't. So, how bad is it?" I asked as I looked over his chart.

"Horrific. I don't think I've ever seen a dislocation quite like it." My frown deepened as I stared at him for a moment. This doctor looked like he's old enough to have seen every dislocation there was to see. For this one to be the worst he's ever seen, didn't help me feel any better.

We entered through another nearby door and came to the room I was expecting. X-rays of a clavicle, scapula and the humerus hung on the lit wall. It took me a minute to find the superior epiphysis of the humerus.

" _That_ is his shoulder?" I asked the doctor while I pointed at the x-ray.

"Afraid so." The humerus had been shoved from the dip in his scapula to completely _behind_ the scapula itself. The tendons that held it in place had to be torn.

"Jesus christ. Putting that back won't be fun. I'm also assuming the tendons will need time to heal?" I questioned just to be positive.

"No. It won't. With the amount of muscle that boy has on him, it wasn't easy to tell that the humerus had been pushed so far back without the x-ray. Miraculously though, that is what makes this dislocation so unique. His tendons and muscles are perfectly fine." My eyes opened wide at that.

"How is that even possible?" I was still perplexed when he answered.

"I don't know. The subscapularis is the one that is taut the most, but it hasn't snapped. His body must be well accommodated to be tackled on the field or he just magical has left arm to the point that it's almost bionic. It's extraordinary, really." He said, a bit surprised, but also impressed as he talked. "He's lucky it wasn't anything worse."

"Thank you doctor. Then, I would also assume that his shoulder can be relocated at any time?" I asked just to be sure as we both walked to the door.

"You can do it anytime he's ready. Just make sure the pain is mostly numb before you do it. He's going to have enough of it when you relocate it," he warned me. I nodded at him before he walked off with another nurse and I quickly made my way back to Kidd's room.

As I walked in, I noticed that Kidd had the head of his hospital bed propped up. Upon entering, his amber eyes landed on me. He looked more relaxed than he had earlier, before he passed out. I could only assume the morphine was taking effect.

He looked a bit confused as he looked at me for a moment as I came and stood by his bedside.

"Why are you here?" He asked, not in a hostile manner, but more out of curiosity, which, I assumed, was rare for the redhead, whose temper I've heard was like a volcano that could go off any minute. I smirked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I work here. Well, not right now, but I took over your case, so technically, I'm your doctor," I said still smirking.

"I didn't know you were a doctor," he said still a bit surprised, his eyebrowless eyebrows still furrowed. "That's actually really hot too," he mumbled.

"Technically, I'm a surgeon, but I convinced the other doctor to let me take care of you. I work here part time when they need me. I'm also an assistant of at the school when she needs me," I said, my eyes flicking back to his dislocated shoulder. Even if he was going to be fine, the thought of the pain he was going to be in still bothered me for some reason. I don't know why I was worried about him so much. Ever since we encountered each other at the table when Penguin and Killer started dating, I haven't been able to get him out of my thoughts.

I had admired Eustass for some time before that, but it was more admiring from afar. I had found him attractive, but nothing more ever went into it until we had a conversation at the table that one day. I still remember the way his hand had sent sparks into mine the first time we shook hands. The tingling sensation that was left behind afterwards was amazing and lasted the entire lunch period.

Eustass Kidd was a unique sort of drink that I was willing to get drunk off of. Flaming red hair that he usually kept back with welding goggles or a bandana. His amber eyes were lined with black eyeliner that made his eyes stand out more. He had no eyebrows, but for some reason it made him look better. He had pale skin that honestly looked pretty enough to mar, and dark red lipstick coated lips that made them all the more inviting. Everything about him screamed metal head, all the way down to his black painted finger nails. At first glance, one wouldn't think he was the quarterback of the Grand Line football team, but everything about him was unique. Even his name sent shivers down my spine.

I wouldn't mind in the least if I got the choice of having sex with him, letting him fuck me into next week. Yet, even with how attractive he was, there was a quality to him that intrigued me. His temper was always fun to watch. The way he would pick a fight over the littlest things and it made it fun, wondering what buttons I could press and see how he would react. Eustass Kidd was feisty in every sense of the word and _I loved it._

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts as Kidd asked me a question, my attention turning back to him.

"So, did I break my shoulder or what?" He asked impatiently. I chose to ignore his tone as I spoke, my arms still crossed over my chest.

"You didn't break anything, but you did dislocate it good enough." I uncrossed my arms as I walked over to the built in light in his room as I put up his X-rays and turned it on, pointing to his dislocated shoulder.

"Your humerus has been shoved from the dip in your scapula to completely _behind_ the scapula itself," I said as I turned back to Kidd who looked annoyed and confused.

"English, Doc! Can you pop it back in or not!?" He asked annoyed. I glared at him as my eyebrow twitched.

"Yes, we'll be able to relocate it, but there will still be swelling so you're mostly likely going to have to skip the next game until it's fully heal-" I was cut off by Kidd who yelled out in anger.

"What!? I can't skip a game! We don't have anyone else to play quarterback and we are already low on players! I can't miss a game!" He yelled, and there went his temper like always over the smallest thing.

"You're lucky, _Mr. Eustass_ , that you didn't tear any muscles or tendons, which is honestly surprising, given the nature of the dislocation," I snapped at him, my anger flaring up a bit at how reckless he was acting. "It could have been worse, much worse! You're lucky you're only missing one game! If you go out and play right after relocating it, you will raise the risk of breaking it. So for once, please worry about yourself and not a damn football game!" I snapped, still glaring at him. He seemed taken back, but still glared back at me all the same. He was such a stubborn bastard. "If you continue to damage your shoulder like this without letting it heal first, there is a very slim chance that you will even continue to play at all." I saw Kidd's glare falter at what I'd said. It was the truth though. As a doctor, I had a duty to take care of each of my patients. After a few moments of silence, Kidd deflated.

"Fine. Do what you gotta do, doc." Kidd lay back against the stiff sheets on the bed.

I was glad to have won the argument at least. Now, I just needed to get this over with. I turned to open the door to his room again.

"I need four male assistants!" I hollered down the hall. Almost immediately, five came down the hall. When they realized that there were already four males, they looked confused and pointed to each other to figure out which one didn't need to help and I just had to roll my eyes at them.

Jesus. Men sometimes. "An extra is fine. Hurry up and get in here." I moved out of the way to let them all into the small room. After shutting the door, I turned back to Kidd. "We're gonna relocate it now. Stand up and lean against the wall on your right shoulder."

Kidd did as he was told and the six of us patiently waited for him. When he was in position, I mentally prepared myself for what was about to happen and began to direct the assistants.

"Two of you, one in behind and one in front. Hold his right arm against the wall and wrap the other around his abdomen and keep him against the wall as much as possible." When they tried to get into the second position, Kidd began to protest.

"Woah, woah! Neither one of you better try anything. That's merchandise that only the doc gets to touch." At first, it surprised me and the other assistants to hear those words from his mouth, until I realized the only reason he even said it.

"Ah. Morphine is a fascinating drug," I said. "Now, two more need to hug his thighs. The last, I want you to hold onto his left wrist, and keep his arm straight out towards you at a 45 degree angle. When I move his shoulder back in place, you pull too until I tell you to stop. The main goal here, is to keep him against the wall as much as possible, got it?" They all nodded and a few looked uneasy. "You'll all do fine. Just use all your strength and expect the unexpected from him."

During all this, Kidd looked completely lost, but that didn't really matter.

I stood behind Kidd's outstretched left arm that the assistant held up and looked at him. "Are you ready?"

"Just hurry it up, doc." He looked over his shoulder at me with a smug look in his eyes. I held up two fingers behind my back. Holding Kidd's gaze, I slipped my hand in front of Kidd's stomach to show the other two assistants.

"Okay." I pulled my hand back and wrapped my left arm around his bicep. With my right hand, I felt around his scapula until I found the epiphysis of his humerus. "Okay. On three. One.. Two.." All of us tightened our grip on Kidd. I pulled on his arm with my left and I could feel the assistant pulling behind me too. Using my right hand, I began to push his humerus along with our pulling and that's when he started screaming.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" He was gritting his teeth and his eyes were screwed shut, it almost looked like a tear ran down his cheek as he thrashed around, trying to move away as I keep pushing his humerus up. "FUCKING SHIT! FUCK! AH!" He bit his lip hard, which started bleeding. Some of the blood ran down his chin as he really tried to move out of my grip as I put more pressure on his humerus. I could feel the cartilage scraping against his scapula as I pushed and the two assistants struggled to hold him against the wall.

I tried to block out his pained yells as best as I could, trying to concentrate on what I was doing, but it was difficult knowing that I was the cause of his pain. ' _Just a bit more Eustass_ ,' I thought as I finally gave one more push to the humerus before it finally snapped back in place. Eustass let out a pained yell before suddenly his body slumped. I reacted quickly and grabbed him, trying to be careful of his arm.

"Bring him over to the bed!" I ordered the other men, who nodded before picking him up and helping me move him to the hospital bed. Even with 6 of us, it was a challenge, his muscle adding to his weight.

Finally, we were able to set him down on the bed and I quickly looked him over before sighing heavily. Eustass was fine, but he had passed out from the pain. Even with the morphine, I knew it was going to be painful, but I didn't expect him to pass out.

I looked over his shoulder once more, feeling around and thankfully, everything seemed to be in place. I let out a relieved sigh as I looked back at the other men.

"Thank you for your help. You may go," I said, pointing to one before they left. "You, bring me a shoulder brace though." They all nodded before heading out and shutting the door behind them as I sunk into the recliner chair next to his bed. I rubbed my tired eyes, completely exhausted from today. I wanted nothing more than to sleep now that the worry I had for Eustass had passed.

Suddenly, the assistant walked in with the brace and together, we slipped the brace onto his shoulder before he left.

I sat back in the chair for a few moments, my eyes landing on Eustass's sleeping form. He looked much more peaceful than he had since this all started and I was thankful for that. A small smiled made it's way to my lips as I watched him before my phone started to vibrate, pulling me from my thoughts.

I wordlessly pulled it out of my pocket and walked to the window in his room before answering it, trying to be as quiet as I could so I would not disturb Kidd.

"Hello," I answered, already knowing who it was. Before anyone started talking, I heard a crash and a few curses before they finally answered.

"I was wondering when you would answer. I've called you 3 times," said the voice of my father, Corazon. Donquixote Rosinante, or Corazon, was my adoptive father who was also Grand Line's mythology teacher.

"Sorry. I was a bit distracted," I said, my eyes wandering over to Kidd's sleeping form. "A player got injured during the football game and I came to the hospital with him to oversee his care," I said. I had told Corazon that I was going to be late coming home because wanted me to oversee the football game for any injuries.

"Was he injured badly?" He asked.

"No. Just a dislocated shoulder. Although, it was pretty severe, I was still able to relocate it," I said, my eyes watching Grand Line's city lights.

"You've never done this for anyone else-," he said, but he was cut off by a voice in the background.

"Does our little Law have a boyfriend?" I sighed heavily as my eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the voice. _Donquixote Doflamingo._ Doflamingo was Corazon's brother who also worked at the school and who seemed to make it his life's goal to annoy me every chance he got.

"He is not my boyfriend!" I snapped even though a blush was making it's way onto my face and I was silently thankful that they couldn't see it.

"You seem to be pretty defensive about it Law," said Corazon a bit teasingly. I huffed as I heard him chuckle a bit.

"To think that our little Law is growing up so fast," I heard Doflamingo coo followed by his laugh.

"Are you both done?" I asked annoyed. I swear that pink feathered bastard loved getting under my skin too much. He might be my uncle, but it doesn't mean that I have to like him.

"Alright. Calm down. So, when are you going to be home? Do you need Vergo to come and pick you up?" he asked. I stood there for a second, my eyes flicking back to Eustass, deciding if I should go home or not.

"I'll stay here for the night. I'll call you if I need to be picked up," I said deciding it would be best to stay here. I didn't feel comfortable leaving him in someone else's care throughout the night and I was just too tired.

"Alright. Well, at least text me if something comes up," he said seriously.

"Don't worry, I will. I'll call you later," I said, hanging up after we both said our goodbyes with Doflamingo in the background throwing out a teasing remark before I hung up. I sighed again for what felt the the millionth time that day as I rubbed my eyes. It had probably been a few nights since I had slept. It never bothers me until I start to go 2 days without sleep. I always had a bad habit of forgetting to sleep.

I put my phone back in my pocket as I walked back over to Kidd. I checked him over again, moving him a bit so he was more comfortable and putting his morphine on a pretty average dose to keep the pain away while he slept. I pulled the hospital blanket over him, since he was in nothing, but the hospital pants they had given him. He shifted a bit as I did it, but he only rolled his head over and continued to sleep.

A small smile made it's way onto my lips as I watched him sleep, my fingers absentmindedly starting to run through his red hair. I don't know what came over me, but I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead before pulling away and sitting down in the chair next to his bed. I rested my head on the part of the bed that wasn't taken up by Kidd, my entire body screaming for sleep as I closed my eyes, sleep taking over me immediately.

I wasn't asleep for long though as I woke up, feeling someone's fingers run through my hair. I would have been annoyed, but It was soothing and for a few minutes I sat there, content, and not wanting it to end. Finally, after a while, I willed myself to open my eyes. I blinked a few times at the light before my eyes spotted the arm outstretched towards me as it ran through my hair. My eyes followed it and landed on Eustass, who was now awake and looking at me. I groaned as I sat up, blinking a few more times before looking at the clock on the wall. I had only been asleep for an hour as I looked back at Eustass.

"You look cute when you're sleeping, y'know," he mumbled, his fingers intertwining with mine as my face heated up at the comment.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, trying to ignore the comment, knowing it was the morphine making him delirious.

"You know, when I got hit, I was wondering what you would think of me. If you thought I was pathetic for being taken down so easily or if you were worried about me at all. So, were you worried about me, doc?" he asked, his eyes still looking at me as I stared at him, trying to come up with an answer. Out of all the things he could have been thinking about, I was the thing running through his mind when he was in so much pain.

"I was. You did almost break your shoulder, which brings me to my original question of how you're feeling," I said as I got up. I checked his vitals and everything seemed to be in order as I checked his shoulder again.

"What? Are you my nurse too?" He grumbled as I went and sat back down after checking everything. "I thought nurses were supposed to be in a sexy short dress. Where's your dress? You got the sexy part down at least," he said, a lustful smirk on his face as he looked at me. I looked at him, surprised, until an idea came to me, making me smirk.

"Is that so?" I asked, leaning back in the chair as I smirked at him. "And why is that?"

"Because you're fucking sexy and I'd probably fuck you senseless if I saw you in one," he said bluntly. I honestly didn't expect such an honest answer. Then again, people on morphine tended to say whatever was on their mind.

"And why would you?" I asked, now genuinely curious. Even if people who were on morphine were delirious, most of the time, there was always some truth to what they say. It made you almost like an honest drunk who spilled their heart out after a couple of drinks.

"Because, I think I like you," he mumbled. I froze as he said that, my eyes widening as I stared at him. _He likes me?_ "Ever since we talked that day, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. It pisses me off so 're like a fucking drug to me and I don't wanna stop, but I know there's a high chance that you won't feel the same, especially since you seem like the goody two shoes kind of nerd while I'm called a delinquent at least twice a day for how I look. You're tattoos were probably just some rebellious stage you went through. When does a guy like me every get a chance with a guy like you? That's still on the off chance you even _like_ other men. So, pretty much, I'd have a better chance trying to fuck Satan," he mumbled out, not even really aware what he was saying at all. I just looked at him shocked for a while, my entire face probably looking like his hair as my heartbeat increased.

I never expected to see _the_ Eustass Kidd basically pouring his heart out over me, even on morphine. Still, it made me feel something that no one else ever has before.

"Oh my god, are you blushing? Oh, fuck me, please stop. It makes me want to kiss you and I don't know if I should. This is just adding fuel to the fire," he moved his good hand under the blankets on top of him and began to moan.

 _Is he masturbating?!_ I turned my attention to the hospital bedding on top of him and saw just what I'd expected. His hand was moving quickly up and down, lifting the blanket at a fast pace.

" _Law. Look at me, please. I just need to look at you to get off."_ I looked up and met his eyes again with a wild blush on my cheeks. " _Oh fuck! Law.. you're so goddamn gorgeous." H_ e gasped and his body stiffened for a second. I watched his eyes roll up a little bit at the sensations. Then, they closed as his head rolled to the side of the pillow. When he opened his eyes, he was looking at me with a sly grin on his face. "I just came at the thought of you in one of those short sexy nurse outfits. One of those dresses. _God._ I bet your ass would look so damn mind-blowing in one."

I was speechless. I had no idea what to say. I had heard crazy stories of what people would do while on morphine, but this won it all. I tried to push the image of Kidd orgasming out of my mind, but to no avail _. He had an orgasm just from looking at me and imagining me in a nurse's outfit._

"God, I love you Law," he mumbled as he closed his eyes again. That seemed to snap me out of my thoughts as I looked away, trying to look impassive about the whole thing. I had to remember that the morphine in his system was making him do all this and that his last sentence could've easily been a lie.

"I'll get you some new pants," I said, standing up and quickly making my way to the bathroom door, since that's where they usually kept an extra set of sleepwear. As I walked in, I quickly shut the door, my back leaning on it as I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

Eustass Kidd was an unbearable, cocky asshole who had just succeeded in turning me on faster than any other man I have ever been with. I needed to get a grip on my sanity. He was half delirious off of morphine and didn't know what the hell he was doing.

Yet, something kept coming back to me as I stood there leaning on the bathroom door. Did Kidd really truly like me? Or was I just an interest he would lose after a one night stand? I have had one night stands before, but somehow, the thought of Kidd just using me for a one night stand hurt more then anything and that pissed me off the most. So many thoughts were running through my head and I had more questions than I did answers. Asking Eustass for any of those answers right now wouldn't work.

I sighed heavily as I grabbed the sleep pants off of the counter. I felt extremely confused and pissed at the entire situation and all I wanted to do now was sleep. I needed to push all of this out of my mind and just worry about it later when the bastard wasn't high off of painkillers.

Reluctantly, I opened the door and walked back out, but as soon as my eyes landed on Eustass I noticed he was fast asleep. Sighing disappointedly, I sat the clean pair of pants in the chair. I walked towards the bathroom to find a bath towel, a few washcloths and a basin. I laid the bath towel across the clean overhead table, cursing standard precautions. I filled the basin with warm water in the bathroom before stepping back into Kidd's room. I began to strip him of his dirty pants, keeping his covers over him while he stayed fast asleep.

With a washcloth, I quickly wiped down his cock, knowing he'd be a little embarrassed, but probably wouldn't care if I cleaned him up. Even soft, he was an impressive size. From a doctor's standpoint, of course.

He moaned and his cock stiffened a bit sometimes while I wiped him off.

After getting him cleaned up, I slid the clean pants up his legs. I took care of his dirty pair and returned to my place by his bedside. Remembering I had work tonight, I pulled out my phone to check the time.

 _11:39 p.m._

I have work at midnight. Fuck.

I stood up and quickly, checked Kidd's vitals one last time. Rubbing my eyes, trying to wake myself up more, I sighed before I left the room and walked down the hall.

After stopping to get some pathetic hospital coffee, I finally gathered myself enough and headed towards the staff locker room to get myself ready for work.

I had a feeling that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys!**_

 _ **I really do hope you liked Part 2 of Chapter 2. I know it was kinda slow and not much happened but I promise Part 3 will be longer and with much more stuff! So again I hope you guys liked it and also I am so sorry for the wait! I hope this at least makes up for it.**_

 _ **Also Thank you all SO MUCH for the support about my anxiety problem! Having so much support means to much to me. Some days it's still terrible but other days it's not even there. Still thank you all so much so I hope this part can be considered a thank you gift!**_

 _ **Also I updated my Opening of the story, where it says all the ships that will be in here and I added Shachi x Heat(After this Chapter) and Bellamy x Dellinger which will be Chapter 5. Also thank you again to sexyshewolf for giving me a new pairing! That pairing will be in this fanfic but it will be an Off pairing along with a few others. Still again thank you so much to sexyshewolf for you wonderful suggestions! I am in absolute love with them!**_

 _ **So again thank you to everyone who Commented/Followed/Favorite this fanfiction! You guys are amazing and I always get so happy when I see it! I am just so glad someone actually likes my fanfiction! So again, thank you and please, Please, PLEASE keep commenting and letting me know what you think or even any suggestions! Also don't forget to favorite and follow too!**_

 _ **Thank you so much to all of you guys! Your all amazing!**_

 _ **~AtomicLaziness**_


	7. Chapter 2: Law x Kidd (Part 3)

_**Trafalgar Law x Eustass Kidd**_

 _ **Part 3**_

 _ **Kidd's POV:**_

"Should I poke him?" I heard a voice mutter as my head rolled to the side. I didn't know who it was and I didn't fucking care. I just wanted sleep because my shoulder was fucking killing me.

"I wouldn't," I groaned as I tried to block out the voices, the pain in my shoulder becoming more and more annoying.

"I'm going to do it!" said the determined voice. Suddenly, I felt the side of my face being poked repeatedly.

"You know, if he wakes up, he's going to kill you," said a deep voice, which I recognized right away as Killer's.

"Oh, let's see him try. Luffy get over here and do this with me," said the voice, which was starting to sound more and more familiar. "Let's see if we can't wake up our sleeping beauty."

"More like sleeping beast," muttered someone making the person poking my face laugh. Suddenly, I felt someone jump on me as they started to poke my face. My eyebrow twitched as I finally willed myself to crack open an eye and grab the person's finger. I swear, whoever woke me up is going to find themselves waking up in a hospital bed next.

I blinked a few times before I was meet with the face of a girl with straight, bubblegum pink hair that was hidden under a green beanie. She had fuschia colored eyes with an anti-eyebrow piercing under her right eye. Her lips were painted red and in the shape of a heart over her lips as she smirked at me.

 _Jewelry Bonney._

"You better have a damn good reason for waking me up you bitch," I growled lowly as I glared at her. She just smirked at me wider as she ripped her finger out of my grip and laughed.

"Well, atleast you don't have brain damage!" She said loudly making me flinch. I tried to move, but felt a weight on my legs as I moved my head and glared at the person in my lap. They just gave me a wide, closed eyed smile as I glared hard at them. The owner had black shaggy hair that was hidden under a ridiculous straw hat. His onyx eyes dancing with happiness and the scar under his eye moving as he smiled.

 _Monkey D. Luffy._

"Luffy…. Get. Off. Me!" I snarled out as I went to go raise my arm to push him off, but stopped as bolt of pain raced through my arm making me yell out.

"Haha! I wouldn't do that again if I were you Kidd," I heard Bonney snicker. I shot her a glare as I held my shoulder and suddenly, everything from last night seemed to rush back, the game, getting the injury, Law popping my shoulder back, masturbating to Law-

Wait!? WHAT!?

My face started to heat up as I remembered what happened last night. I fucking told him I liked him! I fucking spilled my heart out to him! I fucking told him he would look hot in a nurse's outfit! I FUCKING MASTURBATED IN FRONT OF HIM!

Everything came back to me so fast, I didn't know if I was pissed off, embarrassed or just fucking both. How could I have been such a fucking idiot!? I probably just wrecked every chance I had with the guy! I wanted to fucking punch myself in the fucking face because GOD DAMN IT! WHAT WAS I THINKING!?

I was suddenly ripped from my internal struggle as Bonney snapped her fingers in my face. I glared at her, but my eyes started to take in the entire room and everyone that was there.

Heat was leaning against the wall, along with Wire. Killer was sitting in the seat next to my bed and his boyfriend Penguin was standing behind the chair. Bonney was sitting on the bed itself with Luffy still sitting on my lap, and Bartolomeo and Drake were was standing next to the bed on the other side. _No Law._

It seemed like he was kind enough to get me my own hospital room and I noticed "Get well" cards and flowers decorating the room. Even if I didn't see the appeal or care for them, it was touching.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Bonney as she seemingly pulled out a bag of Doritos from thin air and started to munch on them, offering some to Luffy who accepted without hesitation.

"Oh. You know, this thing called 'my shoulder was dislocated!'" I snapped at her. She glared at me as she swallowed her food.

"Hey. Listen bitch-" She started before she was cut off by Killer.

"Bonney. Kidd. Enough," he said, his deep voice echoing throughout the room as he spoke. I just huffed as I leaned back and groaned. "How's your shoulder?"

"Feel's like someone's trying to rip the damn thing off. That's how it feels," I grumbled, bringing my uninjured arm up to pinch the bridge of my nose. "What happened with the game?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Even if I heard it from Law, I wanted to hear it from my teammates.

"We won. 31 to 30. I don't know how we did it, but we pulled it off with that dumbass play," said Drake as he crossed his arms and also leaned against the wall.

"Yeah! I was able to grab the ball and run it all the way to the field goal!" said Luffy happily as he bounced a bit on my lap making me growl in annoyance and I swatted at him to get off. To no avail.

"It's called the end zone, you idiot!" I growled at him making him look at me in surprise for a few moments before laughing.

"OH! Yeah I remember now! End zone!" He said smiling like the dumbass he was.

"Either way, he was able to run it. We got lucky," said Drake as he cut in. I grunted in agreement as I laid back and sighed. We definitely got lucky if Luffy was the one who made the touchdown.

"Yeah, well, we might not win the next one," I said, making him raise his eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"Doc says I'll be out of the next game because of my shoulder," I said indignantly. Drake's eyebrow twitched as he closed his eyes and brought his hand up, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'll talk to Calgara. Maybe there's something he can do," he said tiredly. I was honestly glad I wasn't him right now. Having to couch such a dumbass football team had to be a pain in the ass.

"What did the doctor say happened to your shoulder?" asked Killer, that 'motherly' tone slipping out.

"How the hell should I know? Guy sounded like he was making up words," I said, trying to remember what Law had told me, but I couldn't come up with anything. "Where is the doc anyways?"

"Oh, he's in surgery! He texted me about 3 hours ago saying he was going in," said Penguin, making my head snap in his direction. Oh yeah. I forgot Law told me he was a surgeon here.

"Well when does he get out?" I asked, shooting a death glare at Killer as I saw the corner of his lips pull into a smirk.

"It depends, but it shouldn't be more than another hour," he said shrugging. I sighed heavily as I groaned and let my head hit the back of the shitty hospital bed.

"So how did it feel when they popped it back in? I bet it hurt like a bitch," said Bonney, making my head snap up as I swatted at her too.

"Bet you cried!" She said, but quickly ducked as I took one of the vases with flowers in it and threw it at her in a moment of rage. Thankfully, Heat quickly moved forward, catching it before it shattered.

"Why don't I show you how it feels like?" I growled at her. She just rolled her eyes as she laughed.

"I'd like to see you try!" She taunted as I glared at her in annoyance. Even if Bonney knew just what buttons to push and what things to do to get the fire going, she was still like a little sister to me and I cared for her as much as I did Killer.

"Why are you even here? Is it just your life goal to piss me off?" I asked in annoyance, still glaring at her. She just shrugged before answering.

"Yes. It is, but that's not why I'm here. I wanted to see how you were doing," she said before taking a bite of her chip. "Plus, the hospital was on the way to Perona's house," she said through a mouthful of chips. After knowing her for so long, I've learned how to understand her when she's stuffing her face.

"Does her father still think you two are 'just friends?" Asked Barto as he snickered, making Bonney flip him off. Bonney and Perona had been dating for almost 8 months now and they both refused to tell Mr. Mihawk, A.K.A, Perona's adoptive dad. They both agreed to keep it a secret around him, only acting like friends when he was around. Everyone else in the school knew, but it seemed like no one ever mentioned it when he was around. Hell, if someone ever let slip about it and Bonney found the kid, I doubt they'd make it out in one piece.

"Do your friends know you're in a relationship with your left hand?" She asked sweetly as he glared back at her, making me chuckle. "Oh no. Sorry, I mean right," She said laughing. Barto just glared at her harder as he flipped her off. Bonney just held up her hands in mock surrender.

"Hey! Not my fault I'm getting more pussy than you! At least with him never knowing, I can spend the night at her place as long as I want," she said with a sly smirk at the end as she went to go take another bite of her doritos, only to find the bag empty. Her head shot up and glared at Luffy as he just smiled at her and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"So, is it only the game against Water 7 you're going to miss?" Asked Drake, trying to block out the yelling of Bonney.

"Yeah. After that I should be fine," I said before groaning. "How are you guys going to play though? I mean we have no one to fill my spot."

"I'll have to fill it. Have someone else fill my spot," he said as I just raised an eyebrow at him.

"You think that could work?" I asked skeptically. Drake just shrugged before answering. "I guess we'll find out."

"If you even make it to the game!" said Bonney, butting into the conversation. I looked at her confused before she explained. "The guy's failing mythology!"

My head snapped over to glare at Drake. "WHAT!?" I said shooting daggers at him.

"I have a D-. As long as it stays there then I can play," He grunted, staring harshly at Bonney. "How did you find out anyways?"

"Perona told me. She's in the same class with you and she see's how hard you struggle with it," she said shrugging, completely ignoring the harsh stare she was getting from Drake.

"If you start failing, you'll have to get a tutor and you won't be able to play," warned Killer. Drake just sighed as he nodded.

"I know guys. Don't worry. I've got this," he said as he yawned. "Right now, I'm going home. I've been up since late last night," he said as he waved to everyone before making his way to the door. "I'll talk to the coach and let you know what we're going to do," he said. I nodded before he made his way out the door.

"We have to go too. If we're late for practice, the coach will kill us," said Barto as he pushed off the wall and handed me my motorcycle keys. "Your bikes back at your place. Drove it back after the game," he said as he smirked at me.

"Thanks man," I said as he walked to the door. Bonney smirked the whole time at Heat and Wire. "Enjoy practice! I'll be at Perona's house while her dad's gone," she said smugly since Perona's dad was the coach of the basketball team. Heat just chuckled as he flipped her off while walking out, dragging a yelling Barto behind him. Wire followed behind as he just smirked before closing the door behind him.

"Why do you feel the need to taunt them?" asked Killer in an amused tone. Bonney just smiled sinisterly at that before answering.

"Because I can," she said before standing up and stretching. "What kinda person would I be if I didn't taunt them about getting laid while they get yelled at?" She asked as she grabbed her shoulder bag off the floor.

"Someone who's not a bitch," I grumbled.

"Haha, Very funny. Well, I have to go too. I promised Luffy here I'd drop him off at home on my way to Perona's," she said as she moved forward and ruffled my hair before setting something on my head. I swatted her away as I grabbed my black bandanna off my head.

"Thought you'd like one since you're starting to look like Killer over here," she said smirking before turning towards the door, ruffling Killer's hair in the process too. "Come on Luffy!"

"Don't worry Kid! I'm sure we'll win the next game too! We'll make championships this year for you guys!" He said confidently before hopping off my lap, making me grunt as he followed Bonney out. "Bye Kidd, Killer and Killer's Boyfriend!" He called before closing the door.

My eyebrow twitched as I fell back on the bed again, groaning. Killer chuckled at me, making my roll my head to the side and glare at him. Before I could say anything to him, Penguin spoke.

"I'm gonna head out and get some of that coffee from the lobby and give you guys some time. Do either of you want any?"

"No thanks babe. Kidd probably shouldn't have any while he's on medication either," Killer said.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Well, I'll be back." He leaned down and gave Killer a peck on the cheek, but Killer stopped him from pulling away. Instead, I watched as my best friend slid his hand up the back of his boyfriend's head to some of his hair and forced his mouth against Penguin's. His hat moved a little and I could see his eyes closed and face red from the kiss. There's no doubt that there was tongue.

"Christ, Killer. Don't swallow him," I said before realizing the context that my statement could be taken in. Before I could fix my mistake, they pulled apart and Killer looked me in the eyes through his bangs.

"Why shouldn't I? He quite likes it when I swallow him," he said with a dirty smirk spreading across his face. Meanwhile, Penguin gathered himself, readjusted his hat and left, completely flustered.

"What did he do to get you so happy?" I asked. In all my life, I had never seen Killer smile or look at someone the way he looks at Penguin, despite his bangs hanging over his face. After growing up with him, I could always read his expressions through the hair.

"He just existed. That's what I wanted to talk to you about while he's gone," he said seriously, making me raise an eyebrow. "About what?"

"I've been thinking it over and I wanted to ask you what you thought of Penguin moving in," he said, obviously choosing his words carefully. "The situation at his house isn't exactly the best. His father is gone most of the time, but when he is home, he can be a bastard and doesn't really take care of Penguin. So, I wanted to ask you, if you had any protest of him moving in and staying with us. I know we have only been together for around a month, but I would feel more at ease if I knew he was staying somewhere safe."

I just stared at him for a moment before raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, _now_ you're asking me? I thought the guy already moved in by now. He's over half the damn time anyways " I said giving him a smirk. "You know I don't give a shit if he moves in. I just want to know one thing," I said looking at him seriously. Even if I couldn't see it, I know he raised an eyebrow at the question.

"And that is?" he asked.

"You've never done this for anyone else and I never thought I'd see the day that you would. Why are you doing this for him Killer? " I asked him seriously, my gaze not faltering as I looked at him. He didn't seem surprised by my question, but he did let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I…. I think I love him. I know it's only been a month, but ever since I've met him, I've been beyond happy. I don't think I've ever been this happy since dad passed, or even before that. You know I'm not one to just jump into these things, but with him, I can't help it. He just makes me undeniably happy," he said looking back up at me. "I plan on telling him a little bit after he moves in. Even after such a short period of time, he's pretty much become my entire life now. I can't imagine my life without him anymore. Ya know how they say marriages and relationships should be spent with the one you want to make happy, make them laugh, and annoy them the rest of your life? That's Penguin for me."

I stared him down for a few moments before nodding. As long as Penguin made him happy, then I wasn't going to come between them. I've never seen him so happy over anyone before and I am glad that Penguin came into his life. Hell, after Penguin started coming around, Killer began to show this face more around the apartment. Even being his brother, I rarely ever saw his face after the incident and after all these years, he still didn't feel comfortable showing that part of his face. Penguin is probably the best thing to ever happen to Killer in a while.

"Alright. Enough with the sappy shit. As long as he makes you happy, then I have no complaints; BUT I swear to fucking god, I will fucking kill you if you don't keep it down when I'm home," I said glaring at him. I didn't mind his boyfriend living with us but that did not mean I have to put up with them keeping me up all night.

"I make no promises. He can get pretty loud. Plus, we tried the gag and he doesn't really like it. Honestly, I don't think I do either. It's so hot when he starts screaming my name," he said smirking as he sat back in the chair. I glared at him harder as I pointed at him, trying to ignore his comments about the gag.

"You also seem to have a BAD FUCKING HABIT OF BREAKING THE HEADBOARD AND WALL!" I yelled at him making him hold up his hands in mock surrender.

"Only happened twice," he said smirking.

"It happened three times! You end up banging the god damn headboard against the wall so hard, that it breaks through the wall and into my room! Resulting in a broken wall and a broken headboard _I_ HAVE TO KEEP FIXING!" I snapped at him making him chuckle. My eyebrow twitched as I threw my arm up.

"Don't worry. I promise to keep it down and not break through the wall again," he said still chuckling making me snort.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"You know you could get me back if you finally grew a pair and asked out Law," he said, crossing his arms as he smirked at me. "I'd like to see you guys try not to break a wall or two." I felt my face heat up but I glared at him harshly.

"We are not having this discussion," I grunted out as I moved my head a bit to crack my neck. I moved it to the side a bit until I heard a satisfying crack, making me groan. I didn't want to think about Law right now. Not after what happened last night. He probably doesn't even want to see me anymore after I basically poured my fucking heart out and masturbated to him in a sexy nurse's outfit. God, was I a fucking idiot.

Killer looked at me for a few moments, looking like he was about to ask me something, but was interrupted as Penguin walked back into the room, along with someone else.

 _Trafalgar Law._

I felt my blood run cold and felt all of it going to my cheeks as I stared at him, feeling like I got the wind knocked out of me. I could tell Killer's eyes were darting back and forth between me and Law before he smirked and stood up.

"Well, it is getting late. I should head back to the apartment," he said slyly as he bent down and picked up a duffel bag before setting it down next to me.

"There's some new clothes in there for when you're finally released, along with your phone. Text me when you know anything," he said, still smirking at me. He fucking knew. He knew I didn't wanna be alone with him right now. _I swear to fucking god Killer, I am going to kick your ass six ways from Sunday when I get out of this fucking hospital._

I was still fuming as he just chuckled and turned around, walking to the door with Penguin following behind him.

"Play nice you two," he said snickering as he grabbed Penguin's hand and quickly made his way out of the room, with a confused looking Penguin. My eyebrow twitched in anger as I continued to glare at the door. _That motherfucker, he is going to pay-_

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Law cleared his throat. My eyes darted over to him as he crossed his arms. He was wearing the usual doctor scrubs, along with a lab coat and a stethoscope hanging around his neck. He wasn't wearing his spotted hat, making his messy raven hair stand out more, along with his goatee and sideburns. His yellow eyes were narrow as he stared harshly at me, the dark circles under his eyes looking worse. He looked like he was beyond stressed out and was running on way too much coffee to just keep him from crashing.

"How is your shoulder feeling?" he asked bluntly. Making me feel more embarrassed than what I already was and his cold demeanor seemed to make me more pissed off by the second.

"Still hurts like a bitch, but not as much as last night." I grunted, eyeing him as we both basically stared each other down. Finally, I let out a pained sigh before talking.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night." I said, swallowing my pride as I did. I was still convinced that I had blown every single chance I had with the guy last night, but I still felt like I needed to make it right.

"I am sure that's a new feeling for you," he said coldly, still looking at me.

"Will you just listen!? I'm sorry for what happened last night! I was in the wrong and I shouldn't have said thrown all my feelings at you like I did," I said, trying to fight the blush that was making it's way onto my face. "I'm also sorry you had to see me act like that last night."

"You seemed to spill more than you heart out last night," he commented making my face heat up as I glared at him.

"I said I was sorry!" I snapped. He just raised an eyebrow after a few seconds before speaking.

"That's it? You don't wanna fix anything else you said?" He asked making me look at him in confusion. Anything else? All I remember was pouring my heart out to him then basically masturbating in front of him before passing out.

He studied more for a while, taking in my confused face before he sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Nevermind. Still, don't stress over what happened. It's passed," he said as he walked over and checked my vitals and the bag of morphine.

"Easy for you to say," I said scoffing as he started to look over my shoulder, having me move a bit. It felt fine when the rest of my body was moving around, but when he tried to lift it a bit I flinched and let out a pained hiss.

"I want you to try some range of motion exercises really quick to see where your limited ranges are. Can you stand up for me?" he asked and I stood. He must not have wanted to talk about it much either, but I still felt awful. "Just follow the same motions as my arm. Only go as far as you can." I only nodded, feeling like I haven't said as much as I could have to make up for it.

"Listen, Law-"

"I'm your doctor right now." I clenched my teeth to stop from growling at him and a bit from pain, stopping the movements with my arm. The exercises kept going again, but in a different direction this time.

"Fine, _doc._ I don't know if you've ever had to deal with patients like me before-"

"I'm a surgeon. Usually I'm cutting open an unconscious patient on a table." I couldn't stop myself this time.

"Would you just listen and let me finish?!" I yelled at him. He dropped his arm and glared at me.

"No. I will not! I've been running on not even a full hour of sleep for the last 3 goddamn days! I don't have the energy to deal with this today. I get that it was probably the morphine talking and making you jerk off anyway. I'm trying to just forget it even fucking happened. So, if you don't mind, just shut the hell up and let me do my job." I stared at him, feeling like a complete asshole after his outburst. "Now, get back in bed," he said and pointed as he continued to glare at me. After what just happened, I realized something. _Why was he mad about it?_

"Can I ask you one last thing and I'll drop it too?" he growled viciously at me and I wanted to flinch.

"What?!"

"Why are you so mad that I admitted to liking you? Was it that or did I do something else?" The anger seemed to wash off his face and he stood there, looking defeated.

"Before you passed out, you told me you loved me," he said tiredly.

I had to do a double take on that. I told him that? I told him I loved him!? I mean, yes I liked Law a lot and I did want to date him, but I wasn't going to be that kinda person who tells people that they love them right off the bat. I felt my face heat up as I tried to think of something to say.

"I can't believe I told you that. I-.. Shit. Law, look. I'm really sorry about that. I really do regret that you had to hear that," I said running a hand through my hair as I sighed. _Wait, shit that came out wrong!_ I looked back at him and saw almost a hurt expression on his face before it was quickly replaced with a hard glare.

"It was the morphine making you act like that, not yourself. Your actions were not your own and I understand that everything you said and did was because of the morphine and not of your own accord. I'm not upset at you. I am mostly upset at myself for even taking anything you said into account. Now, if you'll lay back down, I still have 2 hours of my shift left and I'd rather leave with my dignity still intact," he said sharply making me look at him surprised as he turned back around and headed for the door. I blinked in confusion for a few moments before it hit me.

"H-Hey wait a minute!' I said as I jumped over the bed and grabbed his arm before his hand could grab the doorknob.

"Let go of me. I don't feel like having this conver-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Yeah? Well, too fucking bad because I do," I grunted as I shoved him against the wall, boxing him in with my uninjured arm. He glared at me harshly as he pushed on my chest. I didn't budge.

"Eustass-" He started, but again, I cut him off.

"No. You're going to listen to me, since apparently, you didn't hear what I said last night. I like you Law. I really do fucking like you and ever since we talked that day, you've been stuck in my head and you're all I think about and it's driving me insane. I meant everything I said last night and I'm not sorry for any of it. Yes, I shouldn't have told you I loved you, but I don't want you to think that I'm one of those guys who just flings the fucking word around like it's worthless," I said as I stared down at him a bit, since he was about a foot shorter than me. "Even if you don't feel the same about me, I still want you to know that I don't regret everything I said or did."

He looked up at me, shocked for a while, his golden eyes scanning mine as he tried to find any sort of proof that I was lying.

"What makes you think I don't feel the same?" he said, still looking me in the eyes. I smirked a bit at the question before answering.

"Didn't think you were into other guys. Also, like I've said before, you're a goody two shoes nerd, who also happens to be a doctor. Again, I'd have a better chance fucking Satan than I do with you," I said bluntly. He just raised an eyebrow at that as he smirked.

"I am attracted to other men, but it seems here lately, I've only had eyes for a certain hard-headed jock with a very short temper," he said slyly, his arms slowly snaking themselves around my neck. I couldn't help, but smirk at that.

"Guess I have the same problem, since I've been falling for this smug, nerdy doctor for a while now," I said as I touched my forehead to his, still looking into his eyes.

"Oh, really? I'm almost jealous that he has your attention so much," he said, his eyes flicking down to look at my lips for a moment before coming back up.

"Is that so?" I asked softly as my eyes trailed down to his lips. I smirked slightly as I leaned down a bit more, our lips only a few inches away. "Then why don't you give me something else to pay attention too?" I whispered huskily to him before pressing my lips to his.

His arms tightened around me as he slowly moved his lips with mine. It felt like a current was shot through my spine as our lips moved perfectly together. I moved my uninjured hand from the wall to go down and wrap around his slim frame, bringing him closer to me as I deepened the kiss. The typical hospital smells invaded my senses along with the smell of some sort of cologne and coffee as I let myself get lost in the kiss, my tongue slipping out to lick his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth as his tongue slipped out to meet mine, intertwining with each other and fighting for dominance. After a few moments, I was able to slip my tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch as I tasted the slight tang of coffee. He let out a soft moan as his tongue thrust against mine, making me mentally smirk in triumph.

We could have stayed like that forever if it hadn't been for the nurse knocking on the door then walking in, making us both pull away. The poor girl seemed so shocked by it as she blushed harshly, her entire face turning the color of my hair as she held up her hand.

"I-I am so sorry! I-" She stammered, but Law cut her off after he had caught his breath.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice laced with annoyance as he glared at her. She gulped before talking.

"You have three patients who need to see you, along with a few reports you need to look over," she said nervously. Law let out a groan as his hand came and rubbed his eyes again. He nodded before answering her.

"I'll be out in a moment," he said. She just nodded quickly before turning tail and leaving as fast as she could. Law let out an irritated sigh as he looked back at me.

"I apologize for this, but I need to go finish my shift," he said tiredly. No wonder the guy tasted and smelled like coffee. It was probably the only thing keeping him from crashing.

"Don't sweat it. Just come see me afterwards," I said as I placed a kiss to his forehead making him let out a content sigh before pulling back.

"I will, as long as get back in bed." He said. Hearing his doctor voice come back made me chuckle a bit. I nodded as he smirked before making his way out the door, shutting it behind him. I couldn't help the stupid grin that spread across my face as I flopped back onto the bed. Despite getting my shoulder dislocated and having to spend a Saturday in the hospital, today was turning out to be a great day.

I decided to take a nap since he wouldn't be off shift for the next 2 hours and I didn't feel like sitting around with nothing to do until then. Still I took out my phone as I sent Killer a text message before I drifted off to sleep.

" _Get ready for some serious payback."_

* * *

 ** _Hey guys!_**

 ** _First of all, I am SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST THIS PART! It has been a rough month. The reason it took so long was because I was editing my Penguin x Killer. See, after reading it over. I decided to edit and add some parts, so for everyone who liked my Penguin x Killer, please go read the whole thing again! I really do hope you guys like the edits I made and I promise that I wouldn't be doing it again and spending basically a month on edits. It was just for that one since I wanted it to be better, still thank you to everyone who liked the original version!_**

 ** _Second of all, There have been a few changes. I moved a few pairings around but the next pairing after this one will be X Drake x Hawkins. Everything I changed around and what pairings I will be doing is still all in the Author's note at the beginning of the story! Also some stories may be 4 to 5 parts long but I promise you all that it will be worth it._**

 ** _Third, I did have a bit of trouble with the story and for a while I wanted to delete it, but after a few people telling me how much they loved it, I decided to keep it and finish it. No matter how bad I may think it is, some people who read my story love it(I don't know how) but still I am keeping it. There should only be maybe one more part of Law x Kidd but maybe 2 more, I have not decided yet!_**

 ** _Forth, I am finally out of school for the summer so expect more updates! Plus my anxiety has been up and down lately. It has been getting better though but there are sometimes it just flares up without warning. Still I am going to try and update as much as I can and also thank you to everyone for the kind words on me getting better! you guys are the best!_**

 ** _So thank you to everyone for reading my story and who follows/favorites/comments/reads my story. You guys are the fucking best and if it wasn't for you guys I would have deleted this story by now! So thank you guys for being so faithful! So please don't forget to comment and let me know what you thought of Part 3! Also please let me know what you thought of my edits on Penguin x Killer! It means alot and I would like to know what you guys thought!_**

 ** _I love you guys and again thank you!_**

 ** _~AtomicLaziness_**


	8. Chapter 2: Law x Kidd (Part 4)

_**Trafalgar Law x Eustass Kidd**_

 _ **Part 4**_

 _ **Law's POV:**_

The 2 hours left of my shift were hell. It seemed to go by slower as I looked over tons of medical reports and talked to a few patients. If it wasn't for the coffee, I would have passed out hours ago.

After my shift was over, I was able to finally head to my locker and change out of the doctor scrubs and into a pair of blue jeans with black spots on them, along with my favorite yellow hoodie with black sleeves. I quickly pulled on my spotted hat, grabbing my backpack and keys before making my way to Kidd's room.

Thankfully, his room wasn't far from the staff room as I opened the door and walked in, finding Kidd passed out on the bed. Sighing, I set down my bag and keys before walking over to him and lightly shaking him.

"Eustass, wake up," I said, still shaking him. I was about to speak again when suddenly, I felt something hard hit my head, making me grab my head. Eustass held his head too as he groaned.

"Ah! Fuck!" I heard Eustass say as I looked over at him, my head still throbbing from the pain.

"I knew you were thick-headed, but I didn't think it was physically true," I mumbled as I rubbed my head a bit.

"Sorry about that," he said as he sat up more and looked at me as he rubbed his head too. "Your shift over?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't be able to go home," I said as I fixed the hat on my head before crossing my arms.

"Wait, why?" he asked confused.

"Someone has to drive you home and I was only allowed to release you if you stayed under my care. Meaning, I either have to come over periodically to check on you or I stay at your house until you're well enough. That is, only if you want me to stay over," I said, waiting for his answer. With anyone else, I would have been pissed off that I had to do this, but I was honestly happy that it was Eustass. If I wasn't extremely tired, I would have thought I saw a tiny blush on his cheeks before he answered.

"I don't mind you staying over. Just a little warning, Killer and Penguin like to make a ton of noise," he warned as he sat on the edge of the bed and picked up his dufflebag. I just shrugged before answering.

"I am sure I can manage," I said as I watched him stand up and try to take off the hospital pants with one arm. I smirked as he struggled a bit more before sighing and looking at me, glaring at me when he saw me smirking.

"Need some help?" I asked with fake sweetness as he continued to glare at me.

"What do you think?" he asked. I just laughed lightly as I undid the drawstring and helped him out of the sleep pants before helping him into his boxers and jeans.

"You know, helping you get dressed is not as satisfying as undressing you," I muttered as I helped him button up his jeans. He scoffed at that before his hand came down, one of his fingers hooking itself into my belt loop as he pulled me closer.

"Trust me, you'll be able to get the opportunity to undress me again," he said with a smirk.

"Why would that be Mr. Eustass?" I asked.

"Well, you are my boyfriend, so I would hope you would want to undress me," he said smugly as I raised an eyebrow, mimicking his smirk.

"I wasn't aware of this development. Then again, I can't say I reject the idea," I said as I leaned up and gave him a small kiss before pulling away, he tried to chase after my lips, but I put a finger to his forehead as he blinked his eyes open and looked at me.

"Get dressed first," I said as he glared at me. I just shrugged it off as I grabbed his shirt and helped him into, which thankfully was not as frustrating as I thought it was going to be. His shirt was a V-neck black shirt with the band Motorhead on the front, giving me a very good view of his neck and chest. Finally, I helped him into his motorcycle boots and leather jacket before he handed me a bandana.

"Hate when my hair's in my eyes," he said, making me finally really notice how different he looked when his hair was in his eyes. It made him look appealing. I smiled before moving his red hair and tying the bandana around his head. Finally, after he was all dressed, I grabbed my backpack and headed to the door with Kidd following behind me. I stopped to grab some coffee before we left.

"You're going to run yourself into the ground if you keep drinking that shit," I heard him say as we walked into the elevator. I just shrugged as I took a sip.

"It's better than me passing out," I said back. He just raised an eyebrow as he typed something on his phone before putting it in his backpocket.

"How long has it been since you've slept?" he asked as we walked out of the elevator doors and to the parking garage.

"Three days," I simply said. I heard his footsteps halt behind me as I turned around to see him barely three steps from the elevator.

"Why in the hell has it been so long?!" He was nearly shouting and seemed to be mad about it.

"It's no big deal," I said back, waving my hand like it was nothing because it really was. I turned to keep walking. After a moment of silence, Kidd was suddenly standing in front of me, holding my arms.

"It is a big deal! You're a doctor! You're supposed to know how unhealthy that is!" he said angrily.

"So is insomnia Eustass. I don't get much sleep even if I try. I might as well stay awake and save a few lives instead of laying in bed, struggling to fall asleep for hours on end," I said back, annoyed. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get home soon, so I can lay in bed for a few _more_ hours to get a measly two or three hours of sleep," I said, pushing passed him. He only huffed before following behind me as I made my way to my car, pulling my keys out as I approached it.

"Wait! _This_ is your car?!" he asked shocked, as he just stood there and looked it over. I just shrugged as I unlocked the back seat and tossed my bag in before shutting it.

"It is. It was a gift from my father for my 18 birthday." I said like it was nothing. Yet, Eustass keep staring at the car as he walked around it.

"This is a 1969 Pontiac Firebird Coupe and It's black," He muttered mostly to himself as he looked over my car. If I had guessed, I would believe that was arousal I heard in his voice.

"Should I leave you two alone? It seems I've become a 3rd wheel," I said as I opened the car door and smirked at him. He just glared at me before rolling his eyes and opening the passenger side door and getting in. I followed behind him, starting the car as it hummed to life.

"God, it even sounds beautiful!" he said as he looked at the dashboard and I rolled my eyes as I pulled out of the parking garage and made my way to my house first.

"If you don't mind, I want to stop at my house and grab a few things if I'm going to be staying at your house," I said, turning onto the freeway to go to North blue. Thankfully, I only lived around 10 minutes from the hospital.

"Yeah, no problem." He said as he pulled out his phone and texted something before putting it away. "Where do you live anyways?" he asked.

"North blue."

"Then I guess I owe you gas," he said as he rolled down his window. I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why would you owe me gas?" I asked looking over at him for a split second before my eyes were back on the road.

"I live in south blue, it will take us about an hour to get there." He said as he leaned back and rummaged through his pants before he pulled out his wallet that was on a metal chain.

"Put it away," I simply said as I pulled off the freeway. He blinked at me for a few seconds before he frowned.

"Come on. Just let me pay for the gas," He said irritated, making me smirk a bit.

"It was my decision to drive you home. I'm not letting you pay for gas," I said as I turned onto my street.

"Damn it Trafalgar!" he shouted as I pulled into my driveway, turning the car off. He was about to say something else until he realised we stopped as looked forward, his jaw nearly hitting the floor.

"You live here!?" he yelled as he eyed the house. I winced at his loud voice as I rubbed my ear in irritation.

"You also seem to be quite loud," I muttered as I got out of the car. "You can come in if you wish. Although, I warn you, my family is quite annoying."

He sat there for a few seconds before quickly getting out of the car, never taking his eyes off of my house. It wasn't as much of a house as it was a mansion. We had around 9 people in the family who lived at the house and Doflamingo thought it would fit better. He always was one for the lavished lifestyle. Owning a small villa that was located over in south side, which had more of a mediterranean style to it, while this one was more modern.

Grand Line city itself was gigantic, being located on the main Island. Although Grand Line city did have 4 other islands surrounding it which were know as North, East, South and West sides, or Blues as some people would call it. They were all typically surrounded by the ocean and were connected by strips of land that connected all of the islands. Our home being located on the shore of North blue with a view of Grand Line.

The Doflamingo family was well known around Grand Line and the Four Sides. Besides Doflamingo's public donations and teachings at the school, he was also one of the 7 warlords. The warlords were generally an organization of 7 criminals who had struck a deal with the police, exchanging their services to help the police catch other criminals. The police hated them just as much as the warlords hated the police, but the union did help benefit both parties. The police were able to catch criminals, and the warlords were paid handsomely.

The warlords liked to believe they controlled the city, when really, the 4 emperors were the ones with the most control; one of which was the superintendent of the school. The emperors were the most notorious and most powerful people in all of Grand Line. Most people didn't know who the 4 emperors were unless you worked for the police force directly. The police despised the emperors more than anything, as they were able to do as they please in the city, while never getting caught by the authorities. Since they had sure power of Grand Line, all of the emperors usually governed over a portion of the city and left each other alone. Usually providing protection to towns and portions of the city and dictated what went on while others distributed things like drugs or weapons. Some emperors were good and some were bad, it just depended on how you looked at things, although everyone seemed to agree that they were more like mafia bosses per say.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I made my way to the front door, unlocking it before stepping inside and closing the door. The entrance hall itself was fancy, with a 2 grand staircases leading up to the second floor, indoor balconies on each side and at the top of the stairs along with a grand chandelier hanging in the middle. Under the stairs lead to the hallway with a small lounge on the left side with the hallway continuing to the right. There were entranceways on both sides of each staircase leading to the East and West sides of the house.

"If we're lucky, nobody will be home," I muttered quietly, grabbing Eustass's hand as I made my way to the grand staircase on the left.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." I heard a voice chuckle as my head snapped up to glare at the person who was standing on one of the balconies of the second floor.

 _Monet._

Monet was my adoptive half sister ever since Doflamingo took her and her little sister Sugar in. Her long, wavy, light green hair flowed around her shoulders as her amber eyes bore into me evilly. She wore a green tank top with the words "HAPPY" on the front and a pair of orange jean shorts. She leaned against the railing as she smirked down at me, batting her eyelashes in an innocent tone I knew was fake.

"Someone doesn't want the rest of the family to meet their new boyfriend," she said with faked sweetness. I just glared at her harshly before speaking.

"Don't do it, Monet. Don't even think about making any noise." I warned making her smile wickedly.

"Who ever said I was going to make any noise?"

"Because you always do. I just want to get my stuff and leave. Let me do that and I will pay you back later," I said, knowing she was going to want something out of this. It was worth it though, if it kept her quiet and kept Kidd from meeting my family.

"Who ever said I wanted anything?" She asked innocently making me glare at her harder. She just looked at me amused.

"I know you, Monet. Now what do you want?" I snapped, making sure to be as quiet as I could.

"500 bucks. Boa is throwing a party this coming friday night and I'm helping her set it up," she said. My jaw clenched as we both stared each other down.

"Why not ask Doflamingo for the money?" I asked making her roll her eyes.

"Because I already asked Papa for money this month. That's where you come in. So, what's it going to be?" She asked irritated. _If looks could kill…._

"Fine, but if you use it to buy alcohol, then you didn't get it from me," I said disgruntled as I let go of Eustass's hand and pulled out my wallet. Monet just smiled happily as she made her way down one of the staircases. I reluctantly handed her the money as she smiled sweetly at me, taking it out of my hand and stuffing it inside her bra before her eyes trailed over to Eustass, then back to me. That devious smirk made it's way onto her face again.

"I have to say, I didn't think you had such good taste Law," she said, eyeing Eustass up and down with a little more interest than I would have liked. I was about to say something when I heard _his_ voice.

"Damn it," I said as I looked over at the east doorway. I did not want Eustass to meet Doflamingo. At least, not yet. I really did have feelings for this hot-headed idiot and I wasn't going to let that pink feathered bastard ruin it.

"Don't worry. I'm good on my word. Go get your stuff and I'll distract Doffy," she said as she quickly jogged off in the direction of the living room. "Thanks for the money too," she said smugly before disappearing into the doorway.

My eyebrow twitched as I let out a sigh and grabbed Eustass's hand again, making my way up the staircase. Making my way onto the left balcony, I stopped at the mahogany door that had a nameplate on the front that read " _Trafalgar D. Water Law"._

I quickly unlocked my room as I pulled Eustass in with me, shutting the door behind him and locking it out of habit. Doflamingo was kind enough to give each room their own locks, which I used to my advantage.

My room was what you would expect it to look like inside a mansion. The room itself was white, with a marble floor, and full length glass windows, and an outdoor balcony that showed a beautiful view of Grand Line City and the ocean. My bed sat against one of the walls with the TV and a fireplace directly across from it. My room was not extremely cluttered since most of my clothes and items I kept inside my walk in closet, and just like the rest of the bedrooms in the house, it had it's own private bathroom.

I still remember when I took Penguin up here for the first time. He was speechless for at least a half an hour while he looked at my room. Shachi and Bepo had found Penguin's reaction amusing since they had already seen my room a few times.

I was about to move forward when Eustass grabbed my wrist, stopping me. Confused, I turned my attention back to him and froze. Eustass had an extremely hurt look on his face that I don't think I ever wanted to see again.

"Eustass, what's wrong?" I asked confused as I turned more to him. He was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"You really don't want me meeting your family that bad?" he asked in a hurt tone. I was confused for a split second before it hit me. "I mean…. I get it. I'm not the type of person you bring home and show off to your fam-"

Wordlessly, I walked forward and brought my hand to the back of his head before crashing my lips to his, effectively shutting him up. After a few seconds of moving my lips against his, I pulled away, my hand moving and resting on his cheek.

"Don't jump to conclusions. The reason I don't want you to meet them isn't because of you. It's them. I at least want a fair chance with you for a while before they scare you off." I saw him open his mouth to protest. "AND don't tell me they won't because they will Eustass. If I had a different family, I would have no reason to hide you from them, but don't you ever think it's because of you. You've already met Monet and, if you hadn't noticed, she took quite a liking to you. Unfortunately, she's one of the most normal around here. Speaking of her though, if you're ever here in the future and I'm not around, tell me when she gets within six feet of you. Got it?"

Eustass just stared at me for a few moments before his lips tugged up into a smirk.

"Jealous much?" he asked smugly, knowing full well what the answer was. He leaned forward to kiss me, but I simply moved my hand, sticking up my middle finger as his lips touched it. He just gave me a wicked look as his lips spread into a sinister smile.

"I'd be careful where you point that thing Trafalgar." he said cockily. I just rolled my eyes, my lips pulling into a slight smirk as I turned around and walked to my closet.

"Feel free to make yourself at home. I won't be long," I said as I turned on the light for the closet and stepped inside. I set my backpack on the floor as I packed some clothes. Still ,there was something I wanted to find, something I knew for certain Kidd would love. Portgas D. Ace had bought it for me when I turned 18, saying that I would thank him later for it.

Finally, after rummaging around for 10 minutes, I found the black bag that it was still in as I put it inside my backpack and closed it. Slinging the bag over my shoulder, I turned off the light and closed the closet doors before making my way over to Eustass, who was laying down on my bed with his legs hanging off the sides.

"I see you've made yourself quite comfortable," I said amused as I looked down at him, His eyes cracked open to look at me as he propped himself up on his uninjured elbow.

"You did say make yourself at home," he argued back as he smirked up at me.

"That I did," I simply said as I found my eyes scanning over his body. His leather jacket hung loosely on his injured shoulder while he had his arm in the other. My eyes took in the view of his collarbones from the v-neck motorhead t-shirt he was wearing, along with the his well defined muscles that stood out against the shirt. My eyes traveled down further and scanned over his studded belt, lingering a bit at his crotch and taking in his grease stained and ripped jeans before finally going back up to look at his eyes.

"Enjoying the view baby?" he asked cockily making me smirk.

"Be careful Eustass. It seems your massive ego is getting too big for it's own good," I teased, setting the backpack next to the bed as I crossed my arms.

"Says the guy who was just eye banging me," he shot back. Even though he was right, I wasn't going to let him know that.

"I wouldn't go that far," I commented making him raise an eyebrow.

"That so? So, when you were eyeing my crotch the same way Bonney and Luffy look at food, that was nothing?" he asked. I could hear a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Of course. Besides, I've already seen your crotch. I did have to clean you up afterwards because a certain idiot had decided to fall asleep," I said, smirking side at him as I saw a faint pink blush on his cheeks.

"Don't put me on so much damn morphine next time!" he huffed out making me chuckle lightly.

"I have to say. I was impressed, from a doctor's standpoint of course," I said making him look at me for a split second before a wicked smirk took over his face. I could almost see his ego inflating as he sat up, looking up at me as his uninjured arm wrapped around my waist.

"Although, I do hope you last longer than you did last night," I teased as his smirk completely vanished from his face as he scowled at me.

"How damn long are you going to hold last night over me?" he asked irritated. I knew exactly what buttons to push just to get a reaction out of him and I was enjoying every second of it.

"Until I decide otherwise," I said back, my hands coming up to play with his red hair. He just huffed at me as he tightened his hold on me.

"I swear to god if you breathe a word of last night to anyone, you'll regret it." he growled warningly at me, making me raise an eyebrow.

"Is that supposed to be a threat Eustass?" I challenged. "Because I would be cautious if I were you."

Suddenly, Eustass's laugh sounded throughout the room as he flopped back onto the bed, his hand over his eyes as he laughed, making me look at him completely confused.

"I don't see what's so funny Eustass," I said as his laughter finally started to die down.

"I'd like to see you try, Trafalgar," he said as he smirked up at me, a few snickers escaping here and there. I glared harshly at him before moving forward and crawled over him, both of my arms caging him in as I hovered over him on all fours. I continued to stared him down as he just smirked cockily at me.

"What are you gonna do _Trafalgar_?" he mocked, his deep voice lowered making me grit my teeth before an idea came to mind and slowly, a devious look formed on my face.

"I wouldn't be cocky if I were you, _Eustass_ ," I simply said before I lowered my body, pressing it flush against his as my lips attacked his neck. I moved my body a bit as I moved my leg in between his, rubbing against his crotch. I felt his breathing start to pick up as my lips worked over his neck, trying to find a certain spot.

Suddenly, Kidd let out a slight, small moan that he tried to muffle, but I heard it. Grinning smugly, I bit down hard on that spot as he gasped. I apologetically lapped up some of the blood that had seeped out, sucking on the spot before finally pulling away and looking at my masterpiece.

Kidd's hand had come up and grabbed my head, bringing my lips crashing down to his as he passionately kissed me. The kiss was a mix between lazy and of us were enjoying it, but we also didn't want to stop. He had asked for entrance again, but this time, I denied it as he growled in frustration. Suddenly, I felt his hand grab my ass, making me gasp as he took his chance and dove his tongue in. As we kissed, I slowly brought my hands down to the end of his shirt, slipping under it and feeling his well defined muscles under my fingertips. In the back of my mind, I knew we had to stop and get to his house, but lust was slowly clouding everything as I continued to make-out with Kidd.

We were so caught up in each other that we didn't even hear the knocking on the door, or the fact that someone had walked in on us until I heard someone clear their throat, making both of us pull away from each other quickly as we looked at the intruder. My eyes widened and my face heated up as I recognized right away who it was.

My father, Corazon.

He was standing near the door with his arms crossed as he smirked at me. He wore his usual dark red hood that had 2 heart-like shapes hanging down from it as it covered his golden blonde hair, with his bangs barely covering his sharp reddish-brown eyes. He wore a whitish-pinkish button up shirt that had hearts printed on it, along with a pair of white jeans. He also wore his black feather coat as it just rested on his shoulders.

"I guess I know now why the door was locked," he said amused as he looked at us. I quickly crawled off of Kidd and stood next to the bed as I tried to push down the blush that I knew was on my face.

"There was a reason it was locked," I grumbled, a bit irritated we were interrupted. Although, I was glad it was only Corazon who had walked in and not anyone else from the family. Corazon was basically like a father to me and I owed him so much for everything he has ever done for me. If I wanted to have Eustass meet anyone from my family, it would have been him.

"Eustass, this is my father. Donquixote Rosinante," I said as I motioned over to my father. Kidd's eyes looked like they wanted to pop right out of his skull as he quickly stood up, almost tripping over himself as he tried to make himself more presentable, making Corazon chuckle.

"It's nice to meet you . I'm Eustass Kidd," he said, trying to sound confident, hiding his embarrassment and if I didn't know better, nervousness. It was almost…. cute. He held out his hand for Corazon to shake as Corazon just smiled lightly as he shook Kidd's hand.

"Likewise, and please, call me Corazon," he said, before a sly smile took over his face and his eyes landed on me. "Is it safe to assume this is the football player you were taking care of last night?"

"He is. The hospital agreed to release him only if he was under my care. Meaning, I'll be staying at his house for a few nights until the swelling goes down a bit," I answered as Corazon raised an eyebrow at that.

"I promise I will be fine. It's only for a few nights, and since I'm watching him, work agreed to give me a few days off."

"Okay. I trust you. Just be careful with this one around the house," he said, pointing to Eustass. "You remember what happened to the last one. Being a football player, this one will probably be more upset at the loss of a finger or two." I had to flinch when he mentioned the last guy I brought over. It had been awhile since then, but the memory was still vivid as ever.

"Doflamingo still won't let it go," I mumbled as I shot Kidd a look that said I would fill him in later. "Where is he anyways?" I asked, making sure Monet kept to her word on keeping him away.

"Last I checked, in the living room with Monet and Sugar. Why?" he asked as he pulled out a cigarette.

"I'd rather leave without having Eustass run into him," I said. I really didn't want Eustass to meet that Flamingo bastard. Corazon and Monet were one thing. At least Corazon seemed to take a liking to him and was just happy I was happy and left it at that. Doflamingo was a different story. I've lost count on how many guys he has thrown out or chased off from his overprotective nature, but I'm glad I'm not the only one who has to deal with it. I still remember Doflamingo chasing off a few guys who would come home with Monet, Baby and Violet.

"He's just looking out for you. You know he loves you," he said making me scoff.

"If he loved me, he would stay out of my business," I huffed as I grabbed Eustass's hand and picked up my bag with the other. "We should probably leave soon." Corazon nodded as he turned back and headed for the door, with me and Eustass following behind him down to the front door.

"Just text me when you plan on coming home or if you need anything," said Corazon as we stopped at the end of the stairs.

"Don't worry I wi-" Suddenly, I was cut off as I heard his voice.

"Leaving without introducing me to your friend?" I heard the voice of my uncle say as he walked out of the hallway from under the stairway. I sighed as I rubbed my eyes again, my eyebrow twitching as I tried to hide the irritation.

"I was hoping to," I mumbled to myself as Doflamingo walked over and stood in front of both me and Kidd. I sighed and looked at Doflamingo, knowing I was going to have to get this out of the way sooner or later.

"This is my boyfriend, Eustass Kidd," I said. "Eustass, this is my uncle, Donquixote Doflamingo."

"It's nice to meet you sir," Eustass said sticking his hand out to shake Doflamingo's. I was still honestly surprised at Kidd's politeness, given his temper, but he seemed to be truly nervous about meeting my family and making a good first impression. I had dated a few guys before him, but he truly did seem to be the first one who wanted to meet my family so much.

Doflamingo looked at him for a moment, almost sizing him up as he shook Kidd's hand.

"So you're dating our little Law?" he asked.

"I-I am," Eustass said. Was it just me or was it adorable when he stuttered?

"Law, if you don't mind, could I borrow your date for three minutes?" Doflamingo asked, looking at me.

"I _do_ mind. Very much. We're kind of in a hurry," I grabbed Kidd's wrist and turned to leave. Unfortunately, we didn't get far because Doflamingo grabbed Kidd's uninjured shoulder.

"One minute? You can time it if you would like." I clenched my teeth. He just didn't know when to stop and I knew there was no way we'd get out of this house if I didn't agree.

"Fine. One goddamn minute, but you don't come within 3 feet of him, you don't get anyone else to touch or harm him in any way. I swear to god, if he comes back with a small red spot, you'll regret it," I snapped at him, sending a cold hard glare his way as that cheshire cat grin crawled onto his face.

"You have my word. Eustass, if you will," he said turning on his heel and heading towards his study that was connected to the hallway he just walked out of. Eustass looked back at me for a moment and I only nodded, letting him know it was fine. Although, before he could go anywhere, I moved forward and pressed my lips against his in a short kiss before pulling away, shooting a glare at Doflamingo who had an unpleasant look on his face.

Eustass let go of my hand before finally following Doflamingo into his study, the door shutting behind him. I rubbed my temples as I turned to my father and marched forward, reaching into his pocket as I pulled out his cigarettes and lighter. Pulling one out of the package, I put it to my lips before lighting it. I took a long needed drag of it, letting the nicotine do it's work before blowing the smoke back out.

"As a doctor, you should know how bad those are for you," commented Corazon as he took back his cigarettes and lighter. Lighting his own cigarette, he took a drag before putting it all back in his pocket. I was honestly surprised he didn't light his shoulder on fire. Corazon had a bad habit of being clumsy, like tripping over things, lighting his shoulder on fire, etc. Hell, we had to ban him from making dinner anymore after he almost burned the house down.

"You're one to talk," I said taking another drag of my cigarette. As a doctor, I was fully aware of how bad smoking was for you, but I only had one on rare occasions. Sometimes after sex or when shit like this happens.

"Calm down. I'm sure Doffy won't do anything," he said making me scoff.

"He'll scare him away. Should I remind you of all the dates I never got a chance with because he doesn't know when to stop?" I snapped before sighing and rubbing my eyes. I was tired, irritated and pissed and all I wanted to do was go back to Eustass's place and sleep.

"How long?" he asked, already knowing about my Insomnia.

"3 days. I got around an hour of sleep at the hospital though." I said tiredly, taking a drag of my cigarette. Corazon gave me a worried look before speaking.

"Promise me you'll at least try and get sleep at his house," he said concerned. I gave him a small smile as I nodded.

"I promise I will," I said, my attention turning to the study door that had finally opened. Doflamingo walked out, with Eustass following behind. I immediately walked over to him, my eyes scanning him over. Thankfully, he seemed to be unharmed, I was about to ask him what all was said, but he shot me a look, saying he would tell me later. I turned back to Doflamingo and glared at him as I grabbed Eustass's hand again.

"Now, if you don't mind, we have somewhere we have to be," I said, glaring at Doflamingo as I pulled Eustass with me.

"Have fun you two. Use protection," I heard Doflamingo say, his voice laced with amusement. I growled as I raised my other hand, flipping him off before opening the door and walking out. Eustass shut the door behind him as I walked to my car and unlocked it, tossing my bag in before turning around to look at Eustass.

"What did he say to you?" I asked, already fearing the worst. Kidd swallowed thickly behind answering.

"Well between threatening to castrate, maim, and kill me if I even so much as broke your heart, not much," he said awkwardly. "He made it _very_ clear that I treat you right and not hurt you."

"Eustass, I apologize if he made you feel uncomfortable or-" I began, but I was cut off as Kidd leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. The amount of passion in the kiss made me light headed and I leaned my body on the car, my hands immediately coming up and wrapping around his neck as he pressed his body against mine. His lips moved with mine for what felt like forever before we finally pulled away to breath.

"Shut your mouth if all you're going to do is apologize," he said as he smiled down at me. "I'm not going to lie; your uncle scares the shit out of me, but I told him that I do care for you and the last thing I wanna fucking do is hurt you. You mean a lot to me Trafalgar and I'd be a fucking prick if I walked out on you just because your uncle is overprotective."

I was honestly speechless. He was the first person that I've brought home who wanted to stay with me after meeting my uncle. Most broke up with me either on the spot or a little bit afterwards. Dating the nephew of a warlord was enough to scare anyone off, but apparently not Eustass. He was either the stupidest person in all of Grand Line or…. he really did care for me.

"I didn't realize you were so romantic Eustass," I said smirking. He just rolled his eyes before leaning down and pecking my lips.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, come on. Let's head to my house," he said pulling away. I nodded and opened the driver's door as Kidd made his way to passenger side.

"Also, Eustass, my uncle won't be the only one you'll have to worry about if you do end up hurting me. Penguin, Bepo, Shachi and the rest of the family are very protective of me sometimes," I said making him groan as he rolled down the window.

"Well, apparently there will be a line," he said making me smirk as I laced my fingers with his as I drove, making my way to his apartment in South Side.

* * *

 _ **Hey Guys!**_

 _ **I hope you guys liked part 4 of Law x Kidd! There will be one more part of the Law x Kidd chapter. Again I am sorry for taking so long to put this up but I hope this chapter makes up for it !**_

 _ **Also thank you to everyone who loved the last part! You guys are awesome and it feel very good to be back in action! Also I have plans for an actual One-shot book here soon and an actually story after I finish this one! I hope you guys like them as much as you liked this one!**_

 _ **So thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed and Favorited my story! You guys are what keeps me going! The support you guys send me means so much and again If it wasn't for you guys I would not still be writing this story!**_

 _ **So again, PLEASE, Please, please, Let me know what you think of this part of Law x Kidd! Just like always, you guys honestly make my day when you review! I can't tell you how happy that makes me and how much I appreciate it!**_

 _ **So get ready for part 5 of Law x Kidd!**_

 _ **Thank you guys again and I love you!**_

 _ **~AtomicLaziness**_


	9. Chapter 2: Law x Kidd (Part 5)

_**Trafalgar Law x Eustass Kidd**_

 _ **Part 5(Final)**_

 ** _WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT IN CHAPTER!_**

 _ **Kidd's POV:**_

When we reached the apartment, I was glad to see that Killer wasn't there. Since we got caught at Law's house, I wanted to spend some more time alone with him, just spending time in the same vicinity as him. I hadn't even noticed how much I was looking forward to hanging out with the skinny nerd.

Instead of what I'd hoped though, he tended to his doctor duties, setting things up in our bathroom and in my room. Plus, he did some sort of check up on me in the living room after changing into some sweatpants and a loose shirt that he'd brought with him.

I'll admit it was pretty cute to see his doctor side and to have him actually worry about me, but I was hoping it wasn't only because I was his 'patient'.

After enough nagging and some range of motion exercises though, I finally got the guy to settle down, sit beside me on the couch and to watch some tv.

I was glad he sat on my left side too.

Ever so slowly, I tried to stretch my arm out behind him on the couch, only groaning lowly a few times. There was no doubt he noticed it when the dark eyes of the doctor were looking up at him, all too knowing.

"Eustass. Do you really think something so cheap would work on me?" He had an amused glint in his eyes that made the move all the more worth it. I only smirked back at him.

"What are you talking about? I was told I need to stretch the muscle occasionally to gain back the little strength I lost. Doctors orders. That's all it is." That look in his eye wavered and I could see a flicker of disappointment before he turned back to the tv.

"Oh. Well.. at least you listen to your doctor." His body stiffened and tightened up a bit so he was leaning forward some, no longer touching my arm.

Trying to fix what I'd done, I quickly yanked him closer to me, trying to ignore the pain in my arm from the quick movement. He squeaked before falling against me, putting his hands on my chest to catch himself from the impact. Looking down at my chest didn't stop me from seeing the blush he was trying so hard to hide. Briefly, his hands tightened against my pectoral muscles, sending an image through my mind of him riding me to the point of screaming and leaving bloody nail marks down my chest. I did my best to hold back any and all aroused noises, and stopping my train of thought.

I tipped his chin up and lightly kissed his lips.

"I'm not even going to try to think of a shitty excuse this time. I just wanted you closer to me." His tan cheeks turned a different shade that brought a smile to my face. I'm gonna have a hard time resisting kissing him in the future.

I kissed him again before turning in my spot, Law pulling his legs onto the couch with him in a ball so I could move easier. I slid one leg between his back and the couch so he sat between them. Before he could protest, I turned him in his seat so he was laying on his stomach and pulled his head down to my own chest with his legs straight out between mine.

"Go to sleep. You need it," I said before wrapping my arms around him and began lightly massaging his back. I kissed the top of his head and he didn't say anything. However, I did feel him shift a bit to get more comfortable and he snuggled against my chest. I did my best to ignore the hands gripping my body again as he wrapped his arms around me a bit to sleep.

I rubbed his back for about an hour, even after I heard his cute little snores, until I finally felt myself getting tired.

Careful not to wake him, I got my legs onto the floor before picking up his slim body in my arms. He felt heavier than I would have expected. Maybe I underestimated his amount of muscle.

I carried him to my bedroom and slid him under the covers before quickly stripping down to my boxers and climbing in behind him, passing out immediately to the feeling of his heartbeat against my chest.

* * *

I had no idea how long I was asleep for before I finally woke up and groggily reached for my phone on the bedside table, not caring that a few things fell off before I finally grabbed it, groaning as the bright light hurt my eyes.

 _3:00 P.M._

We must have been asleep for a few hours since we got back at 11 and basically fell asleep at 1. Letting out a tired sigh, I placed my phone back on the nightstand and closed my tired eyes as I turned over on my side and wrapped my around around Law. Only to be greeted with a cold spot.

My eyes opened in confusion as I sat up a bit, groaning at the discomfort in my shoulder, but looked around for Law as I blinked a few times to get the sleep out of my eyes. My room was dark except for the sunlight shining in through the windows and curtains, but I still couldn't see Law anywhere.

Curiosity and a bit of worry made me throw the covers off myself and climb out of bed. Still a bit groggy, I slowly made my way to the doorway, stretching a bit in the process and making sure to be careful with my shoulder.

As I was about to open my door, I was beat to it as it swung open on it's own. Since I was looking down I was met with the sight of a pair of white pump high heels, at least 5 inches high. The calves and feet were covered in black fishnet stockings with that ever so familiar tan skin showing. I already knew who it was, but I slowly looked up, taking in the sight in front of me.

My eyes trailed up his thighs, the fishnet complementing his tan skin well as it stopped mid thigh, the straps holding them up showing a bit before disappearing under white latex. As my eyes revealed more of his body to me, I felt my face heating up as I took it all in. Latex, white Latex in the form of a sexy nurse's outfit was clinging to his body in the most delicious fucking way possible. I could see the outline of his abs and crotch from how tight it hugged it, and I was loving every minute of it. The outfit covered some of his chest but I could still make out his perked up nipples as they pressed against the latex; and his sort of tribal heart tattoo on his chest; and with the straps, I could make out the similar tattoo's on both his shoulders and 2 on his forearms. The nurse's outfit also did well in showing off every curve in his body, clinging so well to his body. He also wore a collar around his neck with a health sign.

Finally, my eyes moved up to look at his face. Law was looking at me with the absolute sexist look ever, his sultry eyes glazed over with lust as he leaned against the doorway, smirking. If I wasn't awake then, I certainly was now.

"I see you're finally awake. It's about time you had your check-up." He said, standing up straight and walking forward a bit, his hands coming to rest on my chest before sliding up to my shoulders. I felt my face heating up, and I was sure I had turned the same shade of red that my hair was, and I wanted to say something but, fuck; my voice was caught in my throat. I didn't take my eyes off of Law for a second, because if this was a dream I was going to fucking enjoy it as much as I could.

"This may be the first time I've ever seen you speechless, _Eustass."_ Oh fuck! The way he said my name should be fucking criminal. I could feel all my blood leaving my face and rushing south as I gulped and tried to say something.

"Holy fucking-I mean-Fuck." I tried to finish my sentence, but I was way too damn preoccupied with how Law looked to even form words. Hell, I felt like a fucking prepubescent kid getting to see his first set of tits in the school locker room.

"Seems you might be getting sick too. Well, then I'll have to give you a full body check-up as well." He said smoothly as he reached back with his hand, not even breaking eye contact with me as he close the door and started to move me back toward the bed, his heels clicking on the wood floor.

"Don't worry, I'll you feel _much_ better Eustass." He said seductively as the back of my knees met the bed and he careful pushed me back so I was sitting down.

"Law-" I started but I was cut off.

" _Doctor Law."_ He corrected me, the tone in his voice when he corrected me sent shivers down my spine.

"Doctor Law...I-I mean, this isn't a dream is it? Because it better not fucking be," I said, eyeing him a bit like he was about to disappear. He just smirked at my answer as he brought his hand up under my chin and lifted it up, as if to examine me.

"I assure you, Mr. Eustass. That this is a very real situation and your illness seems to be getting worse." He purred as his golden eyes flicked down to my growing erection before coming back up.

"Then I guess you'll have to cure me Doc," I said, finally getting a hold of myself long enough to form a sentence and to play along. Law just smirked before leaning down, his lips only a breath away from mine.

"The first step of the cure is a kiss," he softly said just before his lips came in contact with mine. Our lips moved together slowly, simply taking in the feel of each other's lips before it slowly started to become more heated. Out of instinct, I went to wrap my arms around his waist when he stopped me and pulled away, leaving behind a tingling sensation on my lips.

"Remember, you're the patient here. Just sit back and relax while I cure you. Doctor's orders," he said firmly, making me almost whine from not being able to touch him.

"Now, I'll need you to remove your boxers so I can examine you," he said as he moved back a bit so I had room. As quickly as my shoulder would allow me, I pulled off my boxers and tossed them to an unknown part of the room. My cock was already fully erect just from kissing and seeing him in a nurse's outfit. His eyes seemed to take in the sight before reaching into one of the pockets of his outfit and pulling out a pair of gloves. Not those shitty typical hospital gloves, but a pair of black leather gloves. He slipped them on before moving forward and putting both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Seems to just be some local swelling. It will go down after some… massaging," he said, giving me a sinister smile before pushing me down lightly on the bed.

"I'd advise you to stay laying down and perfectly still while I massage the area," he said before I heard his heels click on the wood a few times. I heard some rustling before he came back, a bottle of lube in hand. Popping the cap open, he squeezed out a generous amount onto his gloves hand before closing the bottle and tossing it onto the bed. He rubbed the lube a few times in his hand before moving forward, putting one knee up on the bed and he bent over my erection. Before he grabbed my cock, he sent me a look, asking for permission. I didn't even hesitate to nod when I had seen it. My cock was throbbing with need and all I wanted right now was Law. He seemed to accept that answer as he turned his attention back to my cock, his gloved hand coming and wrapping around it.

Ever so slowly he pumped my cock up and down, the feel of the leather on my dick was fucking insane! I gripped the bedsheets tight as my breathing started to pick up, my hips thrusting up to have him go faster. His other hand carefully pinned my hips down to the mattress as he continued to stroke my cock faster.

"You seem to be leaking, very much so. Seems the treatment must be working," he purred as he brought his thumb over the tip of my cock, smearing some of the pre-come onto my cock and sending a jolt up my spine. Fuck, if he continued like this, I wasn't going to last long.

"Fuck, _Law,"_ I said, breathing out his name as I watched him stroke my cock, but I didn't miss the way his eyes darted over to my face when I breathed out his name, or the way his breath visibly hitched and oddly enough, that seemed to send a jolt of pleasure shooting through me as I grabbed the arm that had my hip pinned to the bed.

"Look at me," I said as I felt myself coming closer to the edge as he pumped me harder. "Oh fuck Law. Look at me. Please baby."

He turned his head to me, his golden eyes locking with mine as I watched his facial expressions. His face was a bit flustered and his hair looked wilder than usual as I took in every detail. How his eyes watched my every move and how he looked like he was about to fucking snap and just let me pin him to the bed and fuck him senseless. The fantasy from earlier came to mind. I'd love to watch him ride me to the point that he is fucking screaming my name and leaving bloody trail marks all over my body. Just imagining it.

"Fuck! Law." I grunted as my body seized up, my orgasm suddenly tearing through me as I gripped his arm harder, my head pushing against the bed a bit as my other hand gripped the bedsheets, ignoring the pain in my shoulder. The pleasure was completely out masking the pain as I felt myself cum into Law's gloved hand. After what felt like forever, I finally started to come down from my high, my body going limp as I basked in the afterglow. My hands still hanging onto Law as I tried to get my breath back.

I cracked my eyes open a bit as I felt him move. He pulled off the gloves and threw them on the floor before turning back to me and in a flash he was laying on top of me, assaulting my lips as he held my face with both of his hands. I could feel his erection rubbing against the bottom of my stomach as he moved to straddle my waist.

My hands went instantly to his body, coming to rub his sides before sliding down and gripping his ass that was peeking out from under the nurse's outfit. Testing the waters, I gave it a light squeeze, hoping that was okay. Law didn't stop me or protest, so I assumed it was alright. His tongue pushed its way into my mouth roughly as he assaulted me and I only wanted more. It was hotter than I thought it would be when he's rough and demanding.

We were both running out of breath, so he pulled away, leaving a thin string of saliva between us. He looked down at me, breathing deeply with eyes glazed over in lust.

"Eustass, if you don't take me soon, I'll be the one taking what I want," he said, his entire voice laced with lust. "Can you hand me the lube?" He asked, and at first I didn't hear him from being so lost in my own thoughts. Law seemed to notice this and his lust filled gaze seemed to taper off as his gaze became almost concerned as he looked down at me.

"Eustass, what's wrong?" he asked, his eyes scanning my face. Fuck, how was I supposed to tell him? He deserved to know.

"Listen Law, I…. I really do like you and trust me, seeing you in this nurse's outfit is driving me fucking insane, but….." I trailed off, extremely uncertain to say the next part.

"But what?" He asked confused. He seemed to search my face for an answer. "Do you not want to do this?"

"No! I do. Trust me, I do. I just…." I trailed off again, afraid to tell him. What if I told him? Would he leave right then and there? Or….. or would he be scared of me?

"Is it me?" He asked uncertainly, a flicker of doubt and hurt in his eyes.

"What!? No! Law, it's not you. It's me," I said, finally gathering the courage to tell him. "I don't want to hurt you," I said quietly making him look at me even more confused.

"Why would you hurt me?" He asked.

"You're not the only person I've been with. I've had a few relationships here and there and I have had sex, but it's not exactly enjoyable for everyone. I'm not exactly gentle with it," I said, refusing to look him in the eyes. "I've had most of them walk out either during or after sex because of how rough I can be. They're scared I'll hurt them and I don't blame them. During my last relationship, they….. they started crying because of how rough I was being and threatened to call the cops if I came near them again. I just….. don't want the same thing to happen to you because I don't wanna lose you."

I didn't look at him. I didn't wanna see the fucking disgust on his face and I didn't want to watch him leave either. I just looked to the side, my face pulled into a hard scowl as I waited for his reaction.

"Eustass, look at me," he said calmly. At first, I hesitated, but I ended up moving my head to look at him, my eyes locking with his as he smiled lightly at me.

"You won't lose me and I'm positive you won't hurt me. I'm okay with rough and however rough you are, I'll be fine. I'm not going anywhere Eustass," Law said as he brought his hand up to cup my cheek. I felt his lips against mine and I kissed back. It wasn't rushed or hard like before. This time it was gentle. After we both pulled away, I reached over and grabbed the lube that was lying on the bed and handed it to Law.

"Just… let me know if I'm hurting you. Say a safe word or something," I warned, making Law hum in thought.

"If you do end up hurting me, which I doubt you will do, then the safe word is red for stop and I will say yellow if I want you to slow down or I feel uncomfortable," he said making me nod in understanding. Law smiled lightly at me one more time before leaning forward and kissing me again, my hands wandering up to the zipper in the back of the dress, slowly unzipping it.

As I did that, I felt Law kicking off his heels and removing the collar from around his neck. Finally after unzipping it, I helped Law out of the dress without breaking the kiss and tossing it to an unknown part of the room.

Finally breaking the kiss, I began to trail kisses down his jawline and neck, biting lightly at the skin a few times. My fingers made their way to the white thong he was wearing and hooked themselves on the strings. Instead of pulling them off, I ripped the few strings holding it together. I could always buy him some more later.

Suddenly, Law let out a moan and bucked his hips forward as I finally found the sweet spot on his neck. I smirked and began to assault the area, lightly sucking on it before sucking harder and roughly biting it. When I felt like it was good enough, I pulled back and saw the red mark that was surely going to turn into a hickey.

After getting off his panties, I blindly searched around for the lube until I found it and squirted a bit into my hand, circling it around my fingers a bit before reaching behind Law and carefully massaging his twitching hole. A noise between a moan and a whine escaped Law as he bucked back against my fingers eagerly.

"Eustass, don't tease," he said, his head resting on the mattress right next to my head. His chest was pressed against mine, but his ass was hanging in the air and his erection dripping pre-come.

After deciding not to tease him anymore, I slowly started to insert my index and middle finger at the same time. I had to resist the urge to shove them harshly inside him. I wanted to hear him scream my name from it, but I didn't want to risk being too rough with him. After scissoring him, he was drooling down his chin and on my shoulder a bit. He was rocking back and forth on my fingers, enjoying every second. When he leaned forward, I put a third finger up and shoved it into him as he pushed back. The finger took him by surprise and he screamed at the intrusion. When I thought I'd hurt him too much, I changed my mind when I saw him moving against all three fingers now. We both kept up our movements until he was thoroughly stretched. By this time, Law was a moaning mess as he clung to the sheets, his cock leaking with pre-cum and his thighs shaking.

" _Eustass please!"_ he moaned right in my ear, making my already hard cock stiffen more, if that was at all possible. I slowly removed my fingers, making Law whine at the loss.

Quickly, I grabbed the lube again and squirted some on my hand before reaching down and rubbing it on my cock, but before I could flip Law over, he reached down and moved my hand away, wrapping his hand around my cock and lining it up with his hole before slowly taking it inside him.

"Shit! Law! Don't push yoursel-!" I grit my teeth as I watched him slowly seat himself on top of my erection. It took every fiber in my being not to cum from how fucking amazing he felt around my cock or to thrust up against him and bury myself in his warmth. I was speechless on how Law was able to take my entire length inside him, with my cock being as thick as it was long.

Law let out a moan as he fully seated himself on top of my erection, his fingers splayed out on my stomach as he gave himself a moment to adjust. His face was a mixture of pleasure and pain that made me look up at him concerned. Hoping to maybe distract him a bit, I ran my hand up his torso, my thumb rubbing across his nipples roughly.

Law hissed at the contact, but didn't move away. Instead, he bucked his hips forward sharply, sending a spark of pleasure up my spine. I tried to hold back the moan as I smirked and sat up a bit, enough to take one of his nipples in my mouth. I licked and sucked at the pebble, rolling it between my teeth roughly, only stopping when I tasted blood and licking at it apologetically.

Law was letting out cute little moans and mewls here and there as one of his hands came up and tangled into in my hair. I couldn't help but smirk at the way he was coming undone. Quickly, before he could protest, I let go of his nipple and attacked the other, giving it the same treatment. With my hands on his sides, I spread and moved my legs some more, so he could feel me moving back and forth inside him. With my mouth on his chest, I could hear his heartbeat pick up and his gasp at the feeling.

Suddenly, I felt Law pushing on my chest, pinning me to the bed as he panted, his face completely flushed and his pupils dilated from lust.

"I do believe you're still the patient here, Eustass. So just sit back and let me do all the work," he said, a sadistic smirk making its way onto his face as I looked at him, confused before he sat and slowly, started to ride me.

I felt my breath catch in my throat as I watched him ride me, starting off slow at first before gradually picking up the pace, his nails digging into my chest.

God, it was like my fucking fantasy was coming to life. I could already feel my own fucking sanity leave me as I watched him, my hands going instantly to his hips in a vice like grip as I thrusted upwards with my hands helping to bring him down harder and faster.

" _Oh God!"_ He moaned as he dug his nails into my chest harder, dragging them down. I growled as I snapped my hips forward roughly making his eyes almost roll to the back of his head.

"Say my name only, only my fucking name," I growled roughly, my self restraint close to snapping. In the back of my mind, I was almost expecting him to say stop after that, but it seemed like it turned him on more than anything because he picked up the pace a bit more, leaning down to crash his lips into mine for a few moments before trailing his kisses down my jaw and to my neck.

Suddenly, I felt a spark of pleasure shoot through me as he found my sweet spot and started to abuse it violently, nibbling and sucking on it before pulling away and leaving a trail of hickies down my neck and on my shoulder. Growling, my hands slid across his hips, coming down to cup his ass cheeks, kneading the flesh as he rode me.

" _Eustass!"_ He moaned, his lust filled voice filling my ears and that was all it took before I felt the last of my self restraint snap. With an almost animalistic growl, I flipped us both over so Law was under me. His shoulder pressed to the bed while his ass was in the air, with me on my knees.

Without stopping, I started thrusting into him harder, almost fucking him into the mattress. His wanton moans only encouraging me further as I started to aim my thrusts looking for a certain spot….

"Oh _fuck_!" I smirked as I watched him grit his teeth and grab the bed sheets. "There! Hit it again! _Oh fuck me harder Kidd!_ " God, did he sound fucking sexy as hell when he was demanding. I started thrusting again, aiming my thrusts at his prostate every time and sending Law into a moaning frenzy.

I could hear the headboard banging against the wall from the force of my thrusts as I started to pick it up, my hand coming and wrapping around his cock while the other gripped the headboard for leverage, pumping him in time with my thrusts.

" _Eustass!_ I'm c-close! Fuck!" he warned as his hands came up and hung onto my shoulders. The pain in my shoulder was long forgotten in the haze of pleasure as he dug his nails into my shoulders. I could feel myself nearing the end, my thrusts getting a bit more sloppy. Moving my hand from the headboard, I rested it on the bed as I leaned down and caught his lips, kissing him for a moment before talking.

"Cum for me, Law," I growled, looking into his eyes as I said it. I watched as his back arched a bit and his eyes rolled to the back of his head a bit.

" _Eustass!"_ He moaned, chanting my name like a mantra as he came, squirting his cum all over my fingers and his stomach and chest. Seeing him come undone and moaning my name like that was all I needed before I finally felt my second oragasm of the night tearing through me.

"Oh fuck, _Law,_ " I grunted out, my forehead resting against his as I emptied myself inside him. It felt like years before my orgasm started to taper off and I finally decided to pull out of Law. A small moan came from him before I collapsed on the bed next to him and pulled him to my chest. He didn't object at all as he snuggled closer to me and buried his face into my chest.

"Trafalgar…" I said softly, almost to see if he was still awake. He didn't say anything, but he hummed in response that he was listening.

"Don't you ever get rid of that fucking nurse's outfit," I said, my eyelids feeling like they were made of lead as a small smirk made it's way onto my face.

"If me wearing it, cause such a reaction out of you. Then I'll have to wear it more often." He said, moving his head from my chest to give me a passionate kiss. After we broke apart, his face buried itself into the crook of my neck making me smile slightly. Finally, I shut my eyes and let sleep engulf me while I held Trafalgar in my arms

* * *

 **It felt like I was only asleep for a few minutes before I started to wake up, groaning a bit as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Groggily, I sat up in bed and rubbed the back of my neck a bit before rolling my shoulders, wincing at the pain in my left one.**

I felt something shift next to me as my ember eyes wandered over to land on Law, who was laying his stomach with his arms folded under the pillow and the blanket half off of him. I could see the hickies I had left on him from only a few hours ago, the biggest one being on his sweet spot with tiny ones dotted around it. I watched him for a moment as he peacefully slept, his entire body and face looking relaxed and content, making a smile tug at the corners of my mouth.

Before getting out of bed, I leaned down next to him and pressed a soft kiss to his temple, making him stir a bit, but he eventually stopped, hugging the pillow closer to himself. Wordlessly, I moved the covers over Law, so he wouldn't get cold and got out of bed, slipping some boxers on and slowly making my way to the bathroom.

After going to the bathroom, I made my way into the kitchen and started to make coffee and something to eat. Finally, I settled on making a Bologna sandwich with mustard.

"I see you're finally up," I didn't even look up when Killer made his way into the kitchen, grabbing a mug before pouring himself some coffee.

"When did you get home?" I asked as Killer came over and stood next to me as I made my sandwich, handing me a cup of coffee.

"Around the time you and Law were in the middle of fucking each others brains out," he said casually, sipping his coffee and making me smirk.

"Payback's a bitch," I said smugly, wiping up a drop of mustard on the counter and licking it before leaning on the counter, eating my sandwich.

"Whatever you say. Still, it's about time you told him," he said making me smirk a bit. "And I have to thank you."

I frowned a bit in confusion, looking over at Killer.

"Thank me for what?" I asked confused.

"When we got back, you too were already very into it and were basically making as much noise as possible and Penguin apparently got really turned on by the idea of having sex when you guys were and with the risk of you two catching us. We fucked in like 4 different spots in the house," he said calmly. "Once in the hallway, outside your door after both of you were passed out, on the couch and then on the kitchen counter."

His words started to register in my brain as I slowly stopped chewing my food, realization hit me like a shit ton of bricks as I slowly moved away from the counter and spit out the food that was in my mouth, into the trash.

I saw a wicked smirk appear on Killer's face as I looked at him with a mixture of horror and anger.

"How does that sandwich taste now? Like Penguin?" In horror, I looked down at the counter. In my sleepy haze, I hadn't noticed the hand prints and butt prints all over the countertop. There were also some splotches of suspicious white substance on the counter. Being the color that our countertop was, it was hard to notice the spots because the marble had white spots in it already. I turned back to my best friend, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"You couldn't tell me that _before_ I made my damn sandwich in this spot?! Or licked some GODDAMN MUSTARD OFF THE JIZZED ON COUNTERTOP, YOU SICK BASTARD?! How could you guys even fuck that much? Does he have an ass of steel?" I asked in slight amazement.

"Oh, it wouldn't matter. We fucked on all the countertops. Three times altogether, if I recall correctly and actually, his ass is quite soft, if I do say so myself," he answered with a dirty smirk on his face.

"If you had done this to anyone else, I would high five you, but bro," I carried my sandwich over and shook it above the trashcan threateningly, about to drop it. " _This_ is sick bro." Before I could drop it, he took it from me.

"Don't throw it away. That's wasting food. Besides, all that sex works up an appetite." I watched, horrified, as he turned and headed back to his bedroom. On his way, he took a bite of the sandwich.

"Wow, really does taste like Penguin," he said as he ducked into his room for a second before popping his head back out.

"Oh,hey. Can you wipe up the counter for-" he started, but was cut off as he quickly ducked back into his room to avoid being impaled by the knife I had thrown at him in my rage. The knife became lodged into his door when he shut it and I could vaguely make out Killer's deep laugh as my eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"IF ALL THESE FUCKING COUNTERS AREN'T CLEANED BY TOMORROW, THEN I'M GOING TO FUCKING CUT ALL OF YOUR HAIR OFF, FUCKER!" I yelled after him as I growled lowly and ducked back into my room. As I closed the door to my room, I saw that the bed was empty and that Law was standing in front of the full length mirror I had in my room.

He didn't notice me come in as he looked at himself in the mirror, his neck tilted to the side as he examined it, his slender fingers running over the hickies I left on him. Since I could finally see him without a blanket around his body, I finally took in marks I had left on his body.

His nipples looked sore and sensitive, bite marks around and on his nipples, then the hickies on his neck. Yet, the one thing that stood out was the marks on his hips. He had minor bruises on his hips from where I was holding him when he was riding me. Guilt flared up inside me as I looked them over, they were red and somewhat purple from how tight I held him and they looked like they were at least a bit painful.

Slowly, I made my way over and stood behind him. He seemed to notice me in the mirror as he turned around to look at me.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, looking at the ground, refusing to look at him. "I should have controlled myself better."

"I don't understand why you're sorry," he said making me look up at him in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? I fucking hurt you! There are bruises on you all because I couldn't control myself in bed," I said, clear guilt seeping into my voice. There was no way he would stay after this, not after seeing me act like that. "I wouldn't blame you if you don't want to see me anymore because of it or if you're scared of me." Suddenly, I saw Law move forward and before I could react his hand came and hit me on the side of the head.

"Ow! What the hell Trafalgar!?" I yelled, my hand coming up to rub the spot he hit. Law glared at me hard as he crossed his arms.

"You honestly think I would leave you because of something like this? Let alone, be scared of you," he said making me stop all movement as I stared at him. "I told you last night that I'm not going anywhere. I don't mind the fact that you can be rough. I can take it and I do enjoy it. So, you're not going to scare me away. No matter how hard you try or might want to get rid of me, I'm not going anywhere."

He moved forward and wrapped his arms around my neck, his fingers coming to tangle themselves in my hair. My arms instinctively going and wrapping around his waist to pull him closer to me.

"Why would I ever want to get rid of you? How could anyone?" I lowered my head down to place my forehead against his shoulder. "You have no idea how relieved I am that you'll stay," I said while tightening my arms around him.

"Eustass, stop worrying. Being a little rough, which wasn't even that rough," he said a little offhandedly. "Is not a good reason to make me walk out on you. I'm actually glad you're a little rough. People see rough as a bad thing and it makes it harder to find a partner who is into it." Slowly, he lifted my head, so we were looking eye to eye. "I'm just as into it as you are. Don't ever apologize for leaving marks like these behind," he said trying to comfort me as if I was a delicate child. When I saw him lean down to kiss me, I met him halfway with my own. The kiss didn't last for long, but this time, it didn't need to.

"Besides, I left a few of my own marks on you as well," he said, moving so he wasn't in front of the mirror. My eyes widened a bit at the sight and I couldn't help the smirk that crawled its way onto my face. There were claw marks all over my chest, along with hickies trailing from my sweet spot, all the way down to my shoulder blade. Some of the marks had a bit of dried blood on them as my fingers traced over them. Law stood besides me as I looked them over, the smirk never leaving my face.

"I hope you don't plan on hiding them. I would like everyone to know that you're my boyfriend now," he said smirking.

"Oh, trust me. Everyone at practice is seeing this tomorrow." I said proudly, collecting Law in my arms. "Just like how everyone will see most of yours."

"I would hate to be the poor guy who hits on me next," he commented making me bark out a laugh.

"Come on. It's Sunday and I would like to sleep a bit longer with you," I said, walking back over to the bed with Law, who, when I laid down, came and cuddled up against me. His head laid on my chest as my fingers absentmindedly played with his hair. Everything was quiet, peaceful and just perfect for the longest time and if I could have stayed like that with Law forever, then I would be happy.

" _Killer! PLEASE!"_

You. Have. Got. TO. BE. FUCKING. KIDDING. ME!

My eyes shot open as I glared at the ceiling in hatred. I could feel the smirk that Law was giving as he laid on my chest. Growling, I shot up and banged on the wall behind my bed.

"WILL YOU FUCKERS KEEP IT DOWN!? IT'S THE ASSCRACK OF DAWN AND PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP. GO FUCK LIKE RABBITS ELSEWHERE!" I yelled, my entire being seething with irritation. I could just SEE the smirk Killer was giving off as I collapsed in the bed, Law coming up and laying on my chest with his arms crossed as he smirked at me.

"Penguin seems to be enjoying himself," he said, chuckling a bit. I just rolled my eyes and let out a sigh.

"This is the 5th time they have woken me up from having sex," I said bitterly, making Law smirk more.

"Well there is a way to get them both back..." he said cryptically. I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion and was about to ask him what he meant before he started talking again.

"Fight fire with fire," he simply said. It took me a second, but it finally hit me as a smirk made it's way onto my face.

"Where have you been all of my life?" I said before flipping us both over so I was hovering above him. The smirk never left his face as he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me down to kiss him. The pain in my shoulder was there as I held myself up, but I felt like ignoring it for now. Right now, the only thing that mattered was Trafalgar.

Who the hell would have guessed that getting my ass handed to me in a game, would have turned out to be the best thing to ever happen to me.

* * *

 **Hey Guys!**

 **So I hope you guys liked the last part of Kidd x Law! I really do hope you like it and that this makes up for having to wait so long. So after this one I plan on working on the next chapter which is X Drake x Hawkins! I am very excited to do this one and I hope you guys will like it!**

 **Also a special thank you to Shitcook for helping me write and edit my story so far! I can't thank them enough and I really would love it if all of you would go over and check out their profile! They are an amazing writer and I am very sure you guys will like them! So Again I would really like to thank them for all the help!**

 **So PLEASE, Please, please! Favorite, Follow and comment on my story! It makes me feel amazing that you people love my story so much that you want to follow and or favorite it! Not to mention comment on it! So please let me know what you think of the last part of Law x Kidd! The comments still me so much to be and just like always it cheers me up and makes me fangirl a little bit when I see them. Also thank you to the people who already follow, favorite or comment on my story! If it wasn't for all of you guys, I would still not be writing this story!**

 **Again, thank you guys and I love you!**

 **~AtomicLaziness**


	10. Chapter 3: X Drake x Hawkins (Part 1)

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Diez(X) Drake x Basil Hawkins**_

 _ **Part 1**_

 _ **Drake's POV:**_

"I'm on suspension!?" I asked, surprise and confusion written over my face as I stood in the mythology classroom with Calgara, my football coach and Mr. Rocinante, my mythology teacher.

"We have no choice Drake. Your failing mythology and you know that if you're even failing one class, that you can't participate in after school activities," said Calgara, crossing his arms and leaning the wall.

"With all due respect coach, you can't kick me out of the upcoming game! We will have to forfeit and this is the biggest season for us!"I said, trying my best to keep my tone civil. I respected both my teachers very highly, but this was for the good of the team.

"My hands are tied Drake! There is nothing I can do," he said, looking as pissed off as I was. Sighing, I ran a hand through my reddish brown hair.

"There has to be something! The game isn't for another week," I said looking from him to who sighed and sat back in his seat.

"As you should know, it's towards the end of the 1st semester and we have a semester exam of everything we have covered so far. Now, during this 1st semester, I have noticed that you have been trying to understand everything going on and you do try and turn in homework but it doesn't seem like mythology is your strong point. Also within the last few weeks, you seemed more and more hesitant to turn in work and now you have at least 10 missing assignments. I can only say that at this point, turning in those assignments, studying and then passing the exam will be able to bring your grade up enough to be able to participate in the game."

10 assignments, study an entire semester's worth of information and then pass an exam with over 100 questions on it. At this point, letting the entire team down and facing their wrath sounded much more appealing. I just had to choose mythology! I had a choice between this or band and at least this was something that seemed easier to grasp. That's the last time I take the easy way out. Still, I needed to try. As captain, it was my responsibility to lead my team to victory and I had promised them that we would win state championships this year before half of the team graduated. I had to keep that promise, no matter what.

"I'll do anything. Please," I said, resorting to begging. looked at me for what seems like decades before he finally spoke.

"You'll have to get a tutor. Since it's friday, if you study for the entire weekend and then the rest of the week up until the exam, then you should be able to make it. It would also do some good if you could get some old homework assignments done. Even late, it's still a grade." I let out a sigh of relief before I was stopped by Calgara.

"Don't think you're off the hook! You still have a week until the exam so you don't have as much time as you would like," I straightened up immediately and nodded. "So until the day of the exam, you're banned from coming to practice also. Study and get your grades up or you'll be the one telling the entire team why we won't be making state this year," he warned making me tense as I nodded again.

"Yes sir!" I said, and with that Calgara stormed out, muttering about how he was getting too damn old to have to put up with all of our shit, making me smirk a bit.

"Drake," I turned my attention back to Mr. Rocinante as he spoke. "Since you are, and again I hate to say this, the worst student in this class right now, it only seems fitting to have the best student in the class right now tutor you," he said standing up and walking to the door. "Wait here." And with that, he left.

I stood there, feeling like I had dodged a bullet, but that there was another coming my way and I didn't know if I was going to have enough time to dodge it. Sure, I hated the idea of having to get a tutor, but what choice did I have? It was either that or tell the entire team we had to forfeit because I was being stubborn and let my pride get in the way. Even if I did tell them, Kidd would murder me, bring me back to life and then murder me again.

I was pulled out of my racing thoughts when I heard footsteps outside the door to Mr. Rocinante's room. The footsteps were heavy on the floor, making me think the best student was male. Okay. I could handle a male tutor.

As soon as the pair stepped through the doorway, I regretted my thoughts. I couldn't handle this tutor. It could have been anyone else, but it had to be him.

 _Basil Hawkins._

I felt my breath catch in my throat as they both walked into the room, stopping in front of me. Lady Luck was either being completely and utterly unfair today, or she was working in my favor; I couldn't tell.

Ever since I had first seen Hawkins, I was more intrigued than I should have been about him. At first, it was just harmless curiosity, but then it started to become less and less innocent. It was almost like a moth being drawn to a flame; the more I tried to resist, the more I wanted it. I'd be lying if I said that the reason I didn't pay attention sometimes was because of him. Still, I couldn't be tutored by him. I needed to focus on my work and I knew if he was around, I wasn't going to be doing much.

"No disrespect to you, or Mr. Hawkins, but is there no one else who can tutor me?" I asked, willing every cell in my body not to be affected by Hawkins basically staring me down. raised an eyebrow before speaking.

"Well he IS the top student for this class and he already agreed to it, so you don't have much of a choice if you want to pass this class. Very few students are willing to tutor others while being eligible to tutor in the first place. It's either be tutored by him or fail this class," he said seriously making me wonder if I should be relieved or frustrated. Silently, I nodded as I finally risked looking over at Hawkins.

I didn't expect much out of his expression, not that he really showed many expressions at all. Still, there was some sort of mystery there, almost like if you went exploring in an old house. You want to see more. You want to see the history behind it and that thrill of doing it was what really makes it amazing.

Hawkins was more intriguing than just his personality. Flowing golden hair that would put the sun to shame, reached down to his hips. His pale complexion was flawless in every way, his skin almost looking like marble. The only thing that stood out against his marble skin was the black tattoos he had. Right where his eyebrows would be, were 3 triangle symbols pointing up on each eyebrow. He also had a black cross tattooed at the base of his throat, which was the front of his neck. The tattoo's gave him a more creepy look, but for some reason, I couldn't get enough of it. And his eyes. God, his eyes. The irises were a bright blood red, almost like rubies set into the deep shadows below his brow. Everything about him screamed exotic and I was loving it.

"Well still, thank you for taking time out to tutor me. I really do appreciate it," I said, finally willing myself to put my hand out to shake his hand. His red eyes flickered down to my hand for a moment before looking back up at me, his expressionless face never changing as he just crossed his arms.

"This is nothing personal. I am helping you on behalf of . Nothing more," he said, his deep voice devoid of emotion as he talked. Confused and feeling slightly put down, I put my arm down and nodded.

"Of course."

"Alright. Well now that you're acquainted, I'll leave you too it. Good luck Drake, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to let me know," he said making me tear my gaze away from Hawkins to shake 's hand.

"Thank you," I said politely before he turned around and left to go do other business, leaving both me and Hawkins alone.

"So, how is this going to work? Do you just want to do it after school in the library?" I asked, trying to get past the fact that this was Hawkins and that I needed to get my work done. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke up, his voice neutral.

"I've already made arrangements with that I teach from my residence. So gather your things, we are starting now." That was all he said before he turned around and walked to the door making me blink a few times before I scrambled for my stuff and followed after him.

"I will make this clear now. I am not your friend. I am not your acquaintance. I am nothing besides your tutor until the date of your exam," he said, his voice showing a bit of emotion as he spoke a bit sternly. It…. It almost felt like my heart hurt a bit as he said that making me frown.

"Is that clear?" he asked, not stopping as he made his way to the student parking lot. At first I nodded before I realized he couldn't see me.

"Yeah. It is," I replied, almost forcing myself to say it. I was kind of disappointed. A small part of me had hoped I could take this chance to get to know him better. Sure, it was only going to be a week, but a lot can happen in a week.

"Good," he said sternly. I followed behind him as we walked through the parking lot before he stopped in front of a beautiful and well taken care of black 1950 buick eight sedan. Was this his car!?

"So you're the one who owns the buick?" I said, realization dawning on me as I looked it over for the hundredth time. He turned around to look at me. His expression never changed, but he seemed to look at me in confusion.

"That's my truck. The silver 2015 heavy duty ram that parks next to you all the time. I didn't know who's car this was, but it just sort of became a habit to park next to it," I said, scratching the back of my head as I nodded my head in the direction of my truck, which was parked next to his car. I first started noticing his car during the start of the year and I always thought the thing was extremely beautiful, especially for it's age. So, I just started parking next to it since it was always nice to look at it, but I had no idea this was his car.

"I see," was all he said before turning back to his car, popping open the trunk and placing his stuff in the back before closing it. "Then I trust that monstrous vehicle can make it to my residence?" he said, not looking back at me as he made his way to the driver's side.

"Yeah. So, do I just follow you?" I asked making my way to my truck. He didn't say anything as he simply got in his car and started it. Letting out a huff, I quickly unlocked my truck as threw my stuff into the passenger seat and climbed in when I saw that he was already backing up and making his way to the parking lot exit.

"This better be worth it." I huffed again, slamming the door shut and turning on the truck. It roared to life and as quickly as I could, pulled out and began to follow him as he made his way to North blue.

It took around half an hour before we finally made it to his house, which was located on the outskirts of North blue. I had to admit, where he lived was beautiful. My mother and I both lived in a small town in North blue, but Hawkin's house was in the middle of nowhere with no one else around.

His house was a 2 story dark brown cottage house surrounded a dark, misty forest. The house itself has a small balcony on the second floor, along with great dark brown wooden pillars in the front. It was starting to get late and I could see a light on in the house through the window of the front door. The driveway was paved, leading to a small garage that had the same theme as the main house. As I parked my truck, I looked around more and noticed that behind the house was a small pond surrounded by rocks and a willow tree standing tall next to it with rock slabs leading a path between the small pond and the house.

His entire property, along with the dense dark forest surrounding it, seemed to give off this almost mystical feel. I couldn't really describe it, but everytime I tried to, all I could think off was that it reminded me of Hawkins.

Finally, I grabbed my backpack and climbed out, shutting my door as I made my way over to Hawkins, who was getting his stuff out of the trunk. He seemed to be carrying a few books. Most looked worn and old and others has weird markings and symbols on the front. Some were thick and looked extremely heavy and he still had to carry a few more.

"Here let me help you," I said as I moved forward to take a few out of his hands to help him until he spoke, not looking up at me.

"I am quite capable of retrieving them myself," he said making me stop to look at him before huffing.

"You're not going to be able to carry all of them. We both know that. Let me help. It's the least I can do since you're helping me," I said seriously making him stop to look up at me, his eyes searching mine before he sighed and moved out of the way. Smiling a bit, I picked up the rest of the books he couldn't carry before shutting his trunk door and following him inside. If I were asked I wouldn't admit nor deny, checking out his ass a few times. It was a good thing that we had made it into his house when we had. As I closed the door behind me, I heard a crackle of thunder and I could hear rain start to fall on the house.

Shifting the weight of the books, I took in the interior of Hawkins house, almost stunned. His house was as elegant on the inside as it was on the outside. The walls were a sort of deep blood red with pictures lining almost every inch of the walls. Some of the pictures looked to be at least a few hundreds of years old with pictures ranging from scenery, people, animals and even creatures. A little bit away from the door was a dark mahogany staircase that lead up to the second floor. The entire entrance area was lit up with the light from the chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the small antique lamps that sat on bookshelves or decorative tables. His house seemed to have this sort of smell too, almost like lavender.

I tried to not gawk too much as I followed Hawkins through the entrance way that was right next to the room that lead to the kitchen. As I turned the corner, I took in the entire room as Hawkins walked over to the island in the middle of the kitchen before my eyes landed on the other person who was also in the kitchen.

"Oh! Hello sweetheart. I thought that was you," the women said as she turned around to look at Hawkins, wiping her hands with a washcloth. I was almost blown away by how beautiful and radiant she looked. She had the same golden hair that Hawkins did, the length of the hair almost being the same and she seemed to be wearing some sort of head jewelry with a sort of red jewel hanging down from her hairline and stopping to hang in the middle of her forehead. She almost had the same features as Hawkins, except she had sky blue eyes and not red ones like Hawkins. _This must be his mother._

She seemed to notice me after looking at Hawkins and something seemed to light up in her eyes as she smiled brightly at me. It was almost like she….. knew I was going to be here.

"Hello! Are you one of Hawkins friends or?" She asked, but it seemed like she already knew the answer, but asked anyways to be polite. Hawkins set the books on the counter before answering, his voice still devoid of emotion like always.

"I'm tutoring him for the duration of the week," he said, making his way around his mother to the refrigerator. She nodded before noticing the books I was that holding that I kept shifting around.

"Oh! Hunny you can just set those over there!" she said pointing to the dinner table next to me. Giving a quick smile and nodding, I set the books down as she made her way over to me. She wore a long sleeve black maxi dress, her wrists, and fingers were decorated with jewelry. Along with a simple choker with a short of symbol hanging from it around her neck. She also seemed to be barefoot too with both her fingernails and toenails painted black, toe rings and ankle bracelets decorated her feet also.

"As I'm sure you've already guessed, but I'm Basil's mother, but of course you can just call me Esmeralda," she said sweetly, sticking out her hand for me to shake.

"Diez Drake Ma'am," I said politely, gentling shaking her hand.

"It's not often that Basil brings home his students, but please consider our home, your home," she said gesturing to house. I couldn't help the smile that made it's way onto my face from the absolute delightful vibe she was giving off.

"Thank you Ma'am," I said again making her smile before making her way back to behind the island, talking as she walked.

"Please, you can just call me Esmeralda. Saying Ma'am just makes me sound like very old," she said laughing before turning to Hawkins, who was leaning against one of the counters, eating an apple.

"Also, thank you for picking up those books this morning. Your father and I appreciate it," she said before placing a kiss to his temple. Most people I know would usually move away from their mothers when they did that in front of company, but Hawkins simply let it happen before talking.

"You're welcome mother." I could have sworn I saw a small smile grace his lips before my attention was ripped away from him when his mother started talking.

"So, why is Basil tutoring you hunny?" She asked as she went back to chopping vegetables.

"Oh. Well, I'm not exactly the best at mythology and my grade isn't the best either, so they suspended me from the football team until I get my grades up," I answered truthfully making her nod in understanding.

"Well you're in luck! My Basil is a genius at mythology. I sometimes think he will surpass his father in the knowledge of the subject," she said with a fond smile. "I'm positive that a lot of good will come out of him tutoring you."

Before me or her could say anymore, Hawkins made his way over around the island, throwing the apple core away before talking.

"If you'll excuse us mother, we should get to studying," he said making his mother look up at him and nod.

"Alright sweetheart! Just let me know if you need anything," she said, making Hawkins nod in response before turning on his heel and walking past me and to the staircase, with me following behind him.

"It was nice meeting you Esmeralda," I called before I left the kitchen, making that almost knowing smile appear back on her face.

"Oh, don't worry dear. I'm sure we'll be seeing much more of each other," she said cryptically making me frown a bit. I wanted to ask her what she meant when I heard Hawkins clear his throat, standing on the staircase waiting for me.

Wordlessly, I followed him up the staircase and to the second floor, expecting to see a hallway, but instead of what I had imagined, the staircase led into a very huge room which was basically the entire second floor. The stairs were on the west side of the house, while the entire second floor was basically open space with only a small room that probably lead to the bathroom. The entire room was far from bare, a giant king size canopy bed with white transparent curtains and wood with the bark shaved off, served as the bedposts and sat near the full length panel windows and sliding french doors that lead out to the second story patio that overlooked the entire property outside. He had a dark wooden floor that half covered by a rug with a weird design on it. He also had a ton of bookshelves built into the walls that were lined with books, while some shelves held weird artifacts. Miscellaneous stuff decorated his room here and there, but the most impressive thing was the artwork that was painted on his ceiling. In the middle of the ceiling was beautifully painted mosaic sun with a small chandelier with limbs that looked like branches hung in the middle. The area surrounding the sun was dark blue that mimicked the night sky, with little stars painted here and there. It was so breathtaking and in my opinion, was more beautiful than the sistine chapel painting.

"Did you paint this?" I asked, looking around at the painting in awe and amazement. Hawkins didn't even turn around to look at me as he made his way over to a table with two chairs and set his bag down.

"My mother commissioned the art teacher Mr. Izo to paint it a few years ago," he said making me look at him. I wasn't surprised, Mr. Izo was a very famous painter, but it always baffled anyone why he would even bother teaching art to a bunch of high schoolers.

"It's beautiful. I like how he even put all of the zodiac constellations in there also," I said, recognising the constellations right away. Hawkin's seemed to stop and look at me in what would have been a sort of amazement for him.

"How did you know that?" He asked, walking over to me as I tried to struggle down the blush from having his entire attention focused on me and my slight embarrassment.

"Oh. Well, I've always been interested in astrophysics and while I was studying it, I also learned all the different constellations too," I said before pointing them out. "That's Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, and Pisces."

"No one ever names them all by heart," he said, mostly to himself making me blush slightly before I decided to ask him something.

"What is yours?" I asked making him look back at me. His usual emotionless expression was on his face, but his eyes seemed to be analyzing me, wondering if he should tell me or not.

"Mine's Libra," I said, hoping to show him that it was only pure curiosity that I wanted to know. The look in his eyes changed a bit and he stood there for a few silent seconds before answering.

"Virgo," he simply making a smile appear on my face. Something changed in his eyes when he saw me smile, but it was gone as soon as it appeared before he turned around with his back to me.

"Let's get started," he said making me frown a bit in confusion, but I brushed it off as I followed him over to the table where his stuff was.

"Mr. Rocinante mentioned that you had missing assignments that you need to finish and turn in. Please get them out so I can look over them," he said as he got out some stuff from his bag and set it on the table before sitting down. I nodded before sitting down in the chair next to him, rummaging around in my bag for my binder. Finally pulling it out, I set in on the table and flipped through some pages before I finally found all 10 of them. I handed them to Hawkins as he looked them over, with me sitting in silence.

"I must have underestimated when he said you were struggling," he said making me raise an eyebrow. "You don't seem to have any concept of mythology or folklore at all."

"Does it really matter?" I asked, leaning back in my seat as his eyes flicked over to me.

"If you wish to pass and have a greater understanding of mythology, then yes, it does," he said making me sigh.

"Look, I'm only doing this to pass the class. I don't care about mythology or learning it," I said shrugging, making him glare at me hard. He set the papers down before standing up and making his way to one of his bookshelves.

"I suggest you lose that method of thinking. If you set yourself not to learn anything, then you will end up failing the exam and the class. Unless you wish to tell your entire team why they were not able to win championships," he said, looking over at me as I looked back at him stunned.

"I won't fail. I won't do that to my team," I said determined, giving him the same stern look that he was giving me before he spoke again.

"Then take my advice and change your way of thinking. Whether you choose to or not is none of my concern, but do not waste my time," he said as he grabbed two books from the bookshelves and brought them over.

"What will it be?" he asked, looking down at me, his red eyes boring a hole into me, almost like a laser, before I finally answered. I had to pass this class and it meant doing anything to make sure I passed and that we made state.

"I'll learn," I said making him nod in understanding as he opened one of the books. He flipped through the pages for a minute or so before finally stopping and turning the book towards me.

"Read pages 140 through 150. It will help you on the answers to this workset," he said as he handed me the work packet that was at least 5 pages. A look of dread crossed my face as I flipped through the pages as he sat down.

"You have got to be kidding me right?" I asked, really hoping it was a joke. I looked up at Hawkins, who I could have sworn, had a small smirk on his face.

"Is it too much?" he asked, almost amused by this which made me glare at him.

"Of course not! I'm not backing out of this," I said determined, before picking up the book and started on the page he said. My face slowly turning to dread as I read it. I was still determined to do this, but it didn't mean I had to like it. Looking over the packet again, I noticed there were at least 50 questions and I still had this and 10 more assignments to do before we would start to study.

This was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

It had been five hours of working on my assignments before we were finally able to knock out 4 out of 10 of my assignments. We were about to start on another one when suddenly, my phone rang from my pocket.

"Sorry. I need to get that," I said as I fished my phone out of my pocket and answered it, seeing that the caller ID said it was my mom.

"Hey," I said as I answered and leaned back in my seat, stretching as much as I could.

"Drake? There you are! It's been an hour after practice and I was wondering where you were," she said making me silently curse. I forgot to tell her I was being tutored. Guilt flared up in my chest as I heard her worried tone before I spoke again. She was always worried about me, but I couldn't blame her. Not after what happened with dad.

"Don't worry I'm perfectly fine. I forgot to call and tell you that I got a tutor and that I was going to be late coming home. I'm sorry mom," I said my voice soft and I didn't miss the way Hawkins eyes looked up at me when I spoke softly. "I hope I didn't worry you too much."

"Oh. It's fine hunny. Don't worry about it. I just wanted to call and see where you were and to tell you I just got home and I'm making dinner," she said back making me smile as I looked at the time. It was around 8 and it was when she mostly got home from work and made dinner. It was also the only time I could see her after school because of her work schedule.

"Alright. Well, I'll be heading home soon anyways, so I'll see you when I get there. I love you," I said making Hawkins look up at me.

"Alright hunny! Be careful coming home please! I love you sweetheart," she said before she hung up, with me following.

"I would presume you are going home for the night?" he asked, making me nod as I grabbed all of my stuff.

"Yeah. Besides, it's getting late and my mom just got home," I said as I stuffed all of my things in my backpack before zipping it up and slinging it across my shoulder.

"Are you free tomorrow?" I asked as he also stood up, following me as I made my way out.

"I am," he said making me smile. I was honestly starting to become more hopeful about getting my grade up. Hawkins was an excellent teacher. He was patient and would explain things until you understood it, which helped me in more ways than I thought. Besides, it was a bonus to be able to sneak peeks at him when he would read. The way his eyes would quickly scan over the words and how he looks extremely relaxed at the same time. Plus, it was worth the risk of getting caught when I would see him tuck his hair behind his hair.

"Alright. Then, I'll be over tomorrow," I said as I opened the door before turning around to face Hawkins. "Oh. By the way, here," I said, rummaging through my pockets before I pulled out a crumbled piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Text me and let me know what time is good for you," I said as he took the paper and unfolded it. He looked back up at me and again, I saw that same look in his eyes that I did earlier and a few times while we were working.

"I will… Have a good night, Drake," he said as I made my way out to the porch. I turned around to smile at him before calling back as I walked to my truck.

"You too Hawkins," I said before unlocking my truck and getting in. After starting it, I quickly backed out of the driveway before putting it back in drive. Quickly, and for some reason, I took a quick look at the house and noticed that Hawkins was still lingering by the door. I didn't think much of it at the time before I started to make my way to my house. As I drove, my thoughts started to wander, and the object of my thoughts was always the same.

 _Basil Hawkins._

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **I really do hope you liked liked the first part of chapter 3! I am sorry for not posting it sooner, but I wanted to write the entire chapter 3 before I began to post it so you guys can have at least regular updates! So again I am sorry for being late but I do hope this makes up for it!**

 **Also, I wanted to let you all know that here in exactly 2 weeks, I will be going back to school and thankfully there is an upside. Which is that I am going to be on a much better sleep schedule and not staying up all night and sleeping during the day and basically being more tired the usually. So that means I will be able to post updates, hopefully on time more and it means that I will also have much more time to write too! So at least there is an upside with having to deal with school.**

 **Also, I know I have said this before but here before I do go back to school I plan on posting a One Piece one-shot book with a ton of my favorite pairings that I think you guys are going to love so I will keep you up to date on it!**

 **Also Thank you SO SO SO SO much for following/favorite/reviewing my story! I means so much and I would still not keep writing if it wasn't for you guys! Also thank you so much from the kind words from the people who review! I swear it always makes me so happy and motivated when I see them and you guys are the best so thank you for that!**

 **So please remember to review and let me know what you thought of part 1 of Drake x Hawkins! Also don't forget to follow my story for updates and if you are excited to know when my new book is coming out then don't forget to follow me also. Also if you love the book, please don't forget to give it a favorite also! It means so much to me!**

 **So thank you guys again for all you have done for me and I can't wait for you to see part 2 of Drake x Hawkins!**

 **I love you guys!**

 **~AtomicLaziness**


	11. Chapter 3: X Drake x Hawkins (Part 2)

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Diez(X) Drake x Basil Hawkins**_

 _ **Part 2**_

 _ **Hawkin's POV:**_

I was never one to let anything considerable bother me. I've always prided myself on keeping a very "level head" as many people would put it. Yet, it seemed that here lately, that hasn't been the case.

I have found that ever since I agreed to tutor Diez Drake, the very head of the football team, in mythology, that he has been intruding on my very thoughts every moment he could. I found it odd and quite frustrating that the very man I disliked so much was plaguing my every thought since our first session together. I still remember the first time I had ever seen him smile. It was just a simple smile, but it had such an unknown effect on me that I loved and despised at the same time. I would find myself simply doing something in my room, whether it was just going to bed or even trying to read a book, I'd be reminded of his facial expressions as he sat in my room; working hard on his homework. Everything had begun to remind me of him and it was driving me mad.

Hoping to find some answers, I had consulted my tarot cards hundreds of times and no matter what the outcome, the last card was always the same: The Lovers.

Sitting back in my red velvet wing chair, I let out out a very displeased sigh as I massaged my tired eyes. I was becoming more and more frustrated with the situation and I wished that all of these predictions were false. Although, I didn't hold much hope. Their predictions were never false in the past.

I heard a slight knocking coming from the railing of the staircase as I looked over to see my mother, holding a tray that held tea cups and a kettle. She gave me a soft smile that, even in my darkest days, was the light of my world.

"Mind if I come in?" She asked as I nodded before replying.

"Of course mother." I said, clearing the cards off the table and setting them on a stack off to the side. She made her way over and gently set down the tray before taking a seat in the same exact chair that sat across from me. I saw her eyes flick over to the cards as a very sentimental smile came across her face.

"I see you're consulting the cards. I still remember teaching you how to use them. It's always been your favorite form of fortune telling," she said fondly as she poured a cup of tea for both me and herself. "Even at such a young age, you seemed to grasp the concept quite well."

"I do recall having an excellent teacher," I responded, looking up at her as she laughed, and even I couldn't resist the small smile that formed on my features.

"You should have seen your father's face after I had told him you could use and read tarot cards at only the age of 5. I've never seen him so speechless," she said giggling as she handed me my tea and taking a sip of hers before continuing. "He always wondered if you inherited my abilities or at least the understanding of the subject."

"Although, we both can agree that my abilities are nowhere near your skills," I said sipping my tea. My mother was a seer and the most powerful seer in the world, to my knowledge. Seer's were a blessed few, who, through supernatural insight, are able to see what the future holds. My mother seemed to be blessed with these abilities ever since she was a small toddler and I have never known any of her predictions to be wrong. Although, many people dismissed her abilities, saying it was just a form of entertainment and that her abilities were non existent. They seemed to change their outlook after visiting my mother for guidance from the spiritual world.

My mother was able to earn a living, while also giving guidance to those in need and as so, became a very famous seer or "Fortune Teller" in Grand Line city and all throughout the 4 blues because of her abilities. Although, what makes my mother different from scamming and fake "fortune tellers" was her predictions were always right. No matter the person, and she only received payment after she had told them their future. My mother took pride in her abilities and was too sweet to just fool other people like others.

"May I ask why you were consulting the cards?" she asked making my consciousness return back to reality. I was silent for a moment before I decided to entrust her with my predicament.

"It has to do with that pigheaded, dishonorable, clotpole that I have been teaching," I responded, clear annoyance and frustration showing in my words as she sat back in her seat, her leg crossed over the other.

"Do you really think he is all of those things?" she asked as Midnight, the family cat, jumped up onto her lap and curled into a ball as my mother began gently petting her. I sighed as I closed my eyes, his smiling face flashing in my mind as I opened them again. "I do not know what to think of him."

She gave me a sympathetic look as she stroked Midnight's fur, making her purr louder.

"I should dislike him for everything his fellow teammates have done to me. Yet, I feel a pain in my chest whenever I attempt to do so," I said quietly, my gaze fixed on the table as I thought it all over.

"He can't control what his teammates do," she replied as I attempted to will the pain in my chest to go away.

"He chose to ignore what they did. For the longest time, he chose to be ignorant about the things Magnus was doing and only recently did he finally expel him from the team," I said, my anger for Diez coming back with a vengeance, but so did the pain.

"Everyone can learn. He may have been ignorant about it before, but he seemed to finally wake up and realize what had to be done," she reasoned, and as she said those words, I understood that she was correct. He may have been an ignorant, pig headed fool before, but it doesn't mean he still is now.

"You both remind me of me and your father years back," she commented making me look up at her, slight confusion taking over my facial features. She smiled as she noticed my confusion before speaking again.

"Your father and I were never really fond of each other when we were in college together. He was studying to get his bachelor's degree in mythology while I was simply working in the library that was located on campus. I had no desire to receive a college education, but the books the school offered was not something I could pass up, so I got a job there. Soon after, I realized I had to start making more money to pay my rent so I took up to telling people their future for money. It was all going well and after a few professors had noticed my ability, I was invited to speak in a few classes, including the class that your father was in. He seemed to be the only one who found divination to be completely ludicrous and even accused me of being a fraud in front of the entire class. So, a year passed with neither of us caring to be around each other or to even see each other. Yet, I found whenever I wasn't with him was very lonely and nothing seemed to be same after I met him. Well, Fate seemed to have plans for both of us because he showed up at the library one afternoon and asked me to show him the ways of divination because he was failing due to his ignorance on the subject. I agreed to help him and for weeks, we would get together and I would teach him everything I knew. Although, somewhere along the road, we started to become much more enamoured with each other, which ultimately lead to him asking me to be his. Then, after he had graduated, he proposed to me and we got married…. which is, of course, when we found out we were blessed with you," she said as I simply looked at her, seemingly frozen in place by her words. She was implying that I had feelings for him? For the first time in my life, I felt a heat rising in my cheeks as I became flustered.

"I do not have feelings for Diez Drake," I said firmly, but my flustered state was proving my statement to be false. My mother was just simply smiling at me before she spoke.

"I never asked you if you had feelings for him," she said making my flustered state wors. I didn't look at her as I thought about the entire thing. I refused to believe that I would ever develop feelings for someone I disliked so much.

"Basil. Tell me about Diez," she said as she moved Midnight to the floor along with the tray. She moved and grabbed the tarot cards, laying them out on the table as she waited for me to answer.

"Diez is not as simple-minded as he may seem. He is very intelligent, but he is even more determined, stubborn and refuses to back down from a challenge. He knows when to be serious when he must be. Yet, he is very kind and charming, even enjoyable to be around. When he smiles, it's genuine… the most wonderful thing I've ever seen grace someone's features," I said fondly, his smiling face intruded my thoughts before I finally began to register the words I had said out loud. I tried to reason with myself that this simply couldn't mean I was attracted to him, but something deep inside of myself was telling me that all the signs lead to attraction.

"What about when he is not around?" asked my mother as she laid out the cards and started to draw the first one at the top, then going down to draw the others and look at them. I, again, was quiet for a few moments before answering her.

"He plagues my thoughts constantly ever since our first session together. I find that I cannot think of much else besides him. I find myself awaiting his arrival and his messages with eagerness. When he is not present around me, I find myself feeling lonely and craving his presence like an addict. Yet, when I try and dislike him and sever all connections with him, so we can simply go our separate ways after this, there is a pain in my chest I wish to never feel again," I said quietly, barely above a whisper, but I was certain she had heard every word as she had finally retrieved the last card and examined it before a bright, knowing smile lit up her features before she turned to show the card to me. As I examined the card, I felt my own blood run hot as my heartbeat began to pick up. It was the same card I had been receiving every time I would consult the cards.

 _The Lovers._

"T-this cannot be correct mother," I reasoned, but I knew that my feeble attempts to deny this would be in vain and for the first time in my life, I had too many emotions running rampant through me to even comprehend what to do next. She must have seen how distressed I was becoming because she simply put the card down and put the rest away in a neat pile in the middle of the table. She stood up before coming over to my chair and kneeling beside me and taking my hand.

"Basil, dear. I know this is new to you, since I know you've never show much affection towards anyone else besides your father and I….. but I want you to know that what you're feeling for Diez is genuine affection and that there is nothing wrong about it. Think about all of this. Go and meditate by the garden for today until Diez shows up. I cannot tell you to do anything, but I want you to know your father and I support you both no matter what happens. I love you and you will always be the most precious thing in the world to me," she said, bringing her hand up to move my hair behind my ear. Her kind eyes gave me a comfort that I didn't feel at the moment.

"Thank you, mother. I love you," I said back, covering her hand with mine as it rested on my cheek before I stood up. "I will take your advice and meditate by the pond," I responded before she pulled me in for a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Take all the time you need," was all she said before she pulled away and made her way downstairs, leaving me alone with my tangled thoughts. As quickly as I could, I changed into a simple black pair of capri yoga pants and grey tank top, pulling my hair into a high ponytail, leaving only two strands of hair to hang on each side of my face.

I decided that putting on shoes would take too much time as I made my way downstairs and to the backdoor that was connected to the living room. I was greeted by the pleasant smell and sounds of the forest as I stepped on the walking stones that lead to the pond near the house before stepping up onto the smooth rocks that surrounded the pond, making my way over to the willow tree. Coming next ot the tree,I stood up on the biggest, smoothest rock that was near the pond and began to stretch a bit before standing straight, letting my body relax before bringing my right foot up to rest against the side of my left knee, keeping perfect balance as I placed my palms against each other above my head before slowly, while letting out a breath, bringing them down to in front of my chest.

I let my body relax, letting all of the sounds of the forest, the pond and even the air slip away from me as I allowed my mind to become blank and to slip into a meditative state.

* * *

I knew nothing about the outside world as I meditated, so much so in fact, that I did not notice that someone had spoken to me until I felt a tap on my shoulder. Startled, It felt like my soul was slammed back to my body as I drew in a slight gasp before I felt myself lose my footing and begin to fall towards the pond.

Out of impulse, I closed my eyes, waiting to be surrounded by the cold water, but instead of freezing, unforgiving water, I felt a pair of strong, pleasantly warm arms wrap around my waist and chest, pulling me back from the water.

Immediately, I was turned around and my eyes opened to find cobalt blue eyes staring back at me, a small relieved smile graced their features as they looked at me. My mind finally seemed to take in who it was as I felt myself, for the second time in my life, become flustered.

 _Diez Drake._

He seemed to notice this, but didn't pull away as his eyes locked with mine, eyes like ruby and sapphire gems reflecting each other. My eyes slowly followed his face down to look at his lips before reluctantly coming back up to look into his eyes.

Everything happened so fast, yet, so slow. I watched as Diez began to lean in, my eyes flicking back down to look at his very tempting lips. I have no recollection what had possessed me to move forward and meet him halfway, but at the time, I didn't quite mind.

Our kiss felt much different than of those described in love novels, instead of "sparks", there was nothing but searing passion coursing through both of our lips as they slowly start to move together before picking up their ministrations.

 _This was my first kiss and it was with Diez Drake._

I registered that thought, but it only seemed to encourage me to kiss him back as best I could, all of the feelings I was struggling with coming out as I kissed him. When I felt his tongue run against my bottom lip, politely asking for entrance, I granted it without hesitation. Our tongues moved in a sort of exotic dance before I allowed him to claim dominance and explore my mouth to his heart's content before coming back to start the erotic dance of our tongues all over again. He brought one of his hands up hold cup my face, his fingers becoming tangled in the few locks of hair that were not tied back while his other arm slowly slid around my waist, pulling me closer to himself. Soon I found myself bringing my hands up to seize his face, effectively bringing him closer to me as our kiss began to become more rough. If I could have one wish, if I could beg all of the gods, goddesses and spirits in the world for one wish, it would be to stay like this forever with Diez.

Unfortunately, it all came to an abrupt halt too suddenly and much too soon as we both pulled away, gasping for much needed air as we both looked at each other. After a few more breaths, the reality of what had happened seemed to crash into me as I pushed Drake away.

Drake stumbled a bit before he looked up at me, confusion and hurt in his perfect cobalt eyes. Seeing the wounded look in his eyes made me want to embrace him again and apologize over and over for pushing him away, but I couldn't. As for me, everything seemed to be happening too quickly. Too many emotions were tangling themselves inside myself as I shakily pushed my way past Drake and to the sanctuary that was my home.

"Th-there will be no studying today," I said, trying to keep my composure as I made my way to my house as quickly as my shaking body would allow me. For the first time in my life, I felt tears swelling up in my eyes and I refused to let Diez see me so weak.

"H-hey! Wait, Hawkins! Just talk to me, please!" he called after me, clear confusion and desperation in his voice as he grabbed my wrist making me stop. Not even bothering to turn around, I shakily ripped my wrist out of his hand.

"Leave me!" I snapped, every emotion I was feeling at the moment coming out as I spoke, my voice coming out sharper than any blade could. I did not even bother to look back at him as I made my way into my house and to my bedroom, ignoring the calls of my mother as I made my way up the stairs and to my bathroom. Slamming the bathroom door behind me as my back rested against it, my hands shakily locking the door before it felt like a dam had burst as warm tears began to slip down my cheeks. A broken whimper escaped from my throat as I slid down the door and collapsed in a pathetic heap on the floor. It felt like my heart was shattering as I covered my mouth to stop the whimpers that would escape occasionally as I curled into a ball.

I wanted Diez here to comfort me, I wanted the only person in the world who has ever made me feel such a way for another human being here with me, but I was scared. Diez was the first human I have ever shown affection towards besides my own parents and I was unsure on how to handle it. Did he even truly even feel the same for me as I did for him? What if he did not return my feelings? Or was this all a trick? Would he still even wish to see me after this? There were so many questions I had that I had no answers to.

All I knew in that moment, was the searing hot tears slipping down my face, my tangle of thoughts that seemed to be getting worse, the faint rumble of his truck as he started it before pulling out of the driveway, the noise beginning to disappear until only a deafening silence was left behind and the longing to have Diez Drake hold me and to make this unbearable pain in my heart go away.

* * *

 ** _Hey Guys! How have all my lovely fans been!?_**

 ** _I know what you are thinking, that this must be a dream but I promise you it's not! I AM BACK BABY! I know I was gone for a while but I am now graduated from school and have so much free time now and after having time off and not writing, it felt like something was missing and a few fans of mine were even worried about me and honestly it's because of you guys that makes this so fun and you deserve to have this finished and to see all the upcoming stuff I am working on!_**

 ** _So have this part 2 of X Drake x Hawkins as an apology for ghosting you all! I am doing amazing, my anxiety is now better, I am much more calmer and I have a clean bill of health to start writing again so get ready sweethearts because this week is going to be filled with tons of updates! I will talk more about upcoming stuff more in the next update but for right now enjoy this!_**

 ** _Also, I wanna say THANK YOU TO EVERYONE for always reviewing and giving me the confidence to do this! The reviews, favorites and follows are amazing and I could not do this without all of you!_**

 ** _So let me know what you guys think of part 2! Don't forget to review, favorite and follow for more updates!_**

 ** _I love you guys and man is it great to be back!_**

 ** _~AtomicLaziness_**


	12. Chapter 3: X Drake x Hawkins (Part 3)

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Diez(X) Drake x Basil Hawkins**_

 _ **Part 3**_

 _ **Drake's POV:**_

It had only been a day after the incident with Hawkins and I felt worse in those 24 hours than I ever have in my entire life.

I couldn't think straight. My mind seemed to only want to show me images of Hawkins and to replay the events that happened yesterday. My chest constantly had a dull ache in it and I couldn't focus on anything besides what had happened. The fact that my exam was tomorrow wasn't helping matters any. I had sent him text messages and even tried to call him, but each time he just ignored me and sent me to voicemail, making me feel even worse. He had even went as far as skipping school today to avoid me.

I had hoped to distract myself by studying for my exam, but every time I tried to I would hear Hawkins voice in my head telling me the correct answer, images of him, or play backs of what had happened. Almost like this fucked up version of mental torture, and it was working.

Everything that had happened yesterday was still fresh in my mind. The kiss between both of us, the way he had shoved me away, the panicked look on his face afterwards, and the words he had spoken to me before leaving me confused, worried and hurt.

The entire day seemed to go by in a blur and before I even really registered anything, I found myself outside Jewelry Bonney's apartment door, waiting for her to answer. When she finally did, she had an annoyed look on her face which soon turned into one of curiosity and concern.

"Jesus Christ Drake. You looked someone killed your dog. What the hell happened?" she said as I sighed, a flash of Hawkins face ran through my mind before I just moved my way past her and into her apartment.

"Oh. Yeah, sure. Come right on in," she said sarcastically, shutting the door behind me.

"You still keep your whiskey in the cupboard?" I asked as I made my way to her kitchen, ignoring the people who were in her living room as I went straight for the cupboard.

"I do, why-HEY!" I heard her yell as I took the bottle out of the cupboard and opened it before tilting it back and letting the hazel colored liquid run down my throat, gladly greeting the burn in my throat. Only stopping when Bonney ripped the bottle out of my hand.

"What the hell has gotten into you!? You know, besides half of my whiskey!" she asked annoyed as she put it back into the cupboard then grabbed the front of my shirt, dragging me to the living room before shoving me onto the couch.

Finally, after sitting down and looking around I was able to tell who all was in her apartment. Perona, Bonney's girlfriend, sat in a chair a little ways away looking at me with concern. Bellamy, a teammate of mine. Apoo, a friend of mine who was also on the basketball team. Sadie, and Domino, Sadie's girlfriend. They all seemed to be arguing about something when I had barged in but after seeing me chug half of Bonney's whiskey, they decided it could wait. Bonney stood in front of me as she crossed her arms and glared down at me, almost like how a mother would look at her kid after she found them doing something they weren't supposed too.

"So, wanna tell me why you barged into my apartment and drank half of my whiskey?" She asked, making me sigh as I leaned my elbow in the arm of the couch and and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm just stressed. Alright?" I said making her scoff.

"Oh, please. I've seen you stressed and you being stressed doesn't include downing half a bottle of alcohol in one go. So, what the hell is really wrong with you?" she asked seriously and this time, I didn't answer. I couldn't seem to find my voice as I just let out another sigh, leaning forward to put my elbows on my knees, and resting my forehead on my hands.

It was silent for a moment before I heard someone move and heels clicking on the wooden floor before someone sat next to me and began to lightly rub my back.

"Drake. What's wrong?" I heard the soft voice of Domino ask, making me close my eyes for a moment before speaking. I had to tell someone, because for once, I had no idea what to do or how to fix it.

"I kissed Basil Hawkins," I said, just loud enough for everyone to hear me. Although, I started to regret it when there was nothing but a deafening silence afterwards. Even Domino stopped rubbing my back in shock as the room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop and Sadie was the first one to break it.

"Basil Hawkins? You mean that kid in our mythology class with the weird tattoo's and long blonde hair?" she said making me finally sit up and nod.

"He was my tutor in mythology and….. and yesterday, I kissed him," I said, stopping for a moment when the memory of what happened came to mind.

"The team knew you got a tutor, but we didn't know you'd fall for him in the process," smirked Bellamy.

"Not to mention Basil Hawkins of all people." Commented Apoo, making me sigh for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"I didn't fall for him yet…..I don't think so at least but I know that I just really, really like him. Just…...just thinking about him makes me feel warm all over and I get this urge to see him and kiss him and….he just makes me happy, beyond happy…" I said, trailing off as I remembered Hawkins, for the first time, giving me a sort of small smile when we were studying. How I felt like I had just seen the most beautiful thing in the world, how it made me uncontrollably happy to just see it. It sadly didn't last long before the image of Hawkin's panicked face yesterday replaced it making everything crash around me all over again. God, it felt like I was going fucking insane. When I had finished talking, Bonney looked completely lost before she spoke up.

"So, what's the damn problem? So, you kissed him. Shouldn't you be over the moon about it if you like him that much? I'm not really seeing the big damn deal here," said Bonney, and finally I felt everything hitting me at once like a train. All the emotions, the memories and the heartbreak. It was to damn much and I soon found myself snapping.

"Because I hurt him, damn it! Everything happened so fast, but we kissed each other, but afterwards he shoved me away and I… the look on his face afterwards." By this time I was standing and walking randomly around the room as I talked but towards the end, my voice start to sound more broken and I had to stop for a moment because it was becoming too much. "That look has been carved into my mind like a movie and it hurts every time I fucking blink and see it. Even when I just _think_ about _thinking_ about it!"

Everyone was staring at me in shock and worry and I couldn't really blame them. No one had ever really seen me this emotional before. Even I couldn't remember a time I was this upset. Usually, I was always laid back and never freaked out this much, but now….. now, I didn't even feel like myself. Hell, _nothing_ felt right without Hawkins around.

"I don't know what to do….. I don't know how to fix this. I texted and called him and still nothing and….. he wasn't even at school today…." I said feeling utterly defeated and tired, my voice growing very quiet "I can't lose him… I haven't even had the chance to have him, but I feel like I've already lost him."

I found myself leaning on the doorway to the kitchen before slowly sliding down to the floor in what almost seemed like defeat. The heels of my hands rested over my eyes as I tried to push Hawkins out of my thoughts, but just like always, it didn't work.

It was silent for a moment before I heard Domino's soft voice.

"You should talk to him. Tell him how you truly feel," she said making me scoff.

"Please. He doesn't want to see me. He's made that clear," I said, my voice almost cracking as I said it, but I was able to hold it together as best as I could.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Diez Drake would become a coward," commented Bonney making everyone freeze as I looked up at her.

"I am not being a cow-" I started, but Bonney cut me off as she started talking.

"Bullshit! The Diez Drake I know wouldn't be sitting here in my apartment ready to let this beat him! I understand that you like him, but if you don't do anything about what's going on and you don't tell him how you feel, then you're more of a coward than I thought," she snapped as I looked at her, speechless. "Believe it or not, but I was scared to tell Perona how I felt and look at us now. If you don't tell him, you are the one who is going to regret it for the rest of your life. Not to mention, the pain you're feeling now will never get better."

I didn't say anything because I knew she was right. Bonney wouldn't call me a coward unless she meant it and she wasn't wrong. This all wasn't going to go away unless I talked to him.

"Way to just be blunt about it Bonney," commented Bellamy making Bonney shoot him a glare.

"He's not the only coward in this room! Mr. I don't wanna be paired up with Dellinger!" she said making Bellamy glare back at her.

"Well, I am sorry if the guy is annoying as hell! All I am asking, is to be paired up with Domino," said Bellamy, pointing at Domino.

"That's because she is already my partner dicknuts!" said Sadie as she went over and sat next to Domino, an arm around her waist. "Is Bellamy scared of literally someone half his size?" she mocked making Bellamy stand up, knocking the chair he was sitting in over.

"You know what!?" he yelled, advancing on Sadie.

"I know you better sit your ass down before I slam these timberland's up it!" she snapped back, jumping up to get right in Bellamy's face. Thankfully, Domino got up and pushed them apart before anything could happen. I've known both Sadie and Bellamy long enough to know they both don't back down.

Sadie was a sadist who only had a soft side for Domino and maybe, a few other people. She also wasn't that secretive about being very into BDSM, going so far as to wear a shirt that said "Sadist Seme" and candles for earrings. Although, it wasn't surprising. Sadie used to bully a ton of kids at school a while back before she met Domino, who stood up to her and called her out on everything she was doing. No one really knows much of what happened, but all they know is the next day they were dating and Sadie had stopped bullying. She had unkempt orange hair that was almost like killer's with the bangs covering her eyes and her hair reaching all the way down to her hips.

Domino was the complete opposite of Sadie though. In appearance and personality. Domino has light blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes that were much more kind than Sadie's red ones. She was also wearing a long blue summer dress with orange Koi fish on it along with white stiletto heels, while Sadie wore blue jean shorts and a red t-shirt with the words "Sadist seme" on the front. Although they were different, they worked well together. Sadie would often say that it was like an angel falling in love with a demon.

"Enough you two. Bellamy, I would gladly be your partner, but I have already agreed to be Sadie's," said Domino standing in between Sadie and Bellamy, who were shooting death glares at each other. Bellamy simply let out a huff before sitting back down, with Sadie doing the same thing while pulling Domino into her lap.

"So, what are you going to do Drake?" asked Apoo, but before I could answer; Sadie spoke.

"He should go to Hawkin's house and talk to him and stop being a pussy!" commented Sadie making Domino glare at her a bit as Sadie raised her arms in fake surrender.

"I am just saying the truth," she simply said.

"It's not exactly the easiest shit in the world! After what happened, I wouldn't blame him for not having feelings for me." I said, glaring at Sadie before suddenly, I was picked up by the front of my shirt and being dragged to the front door.

"Well, guess what? You're not going to know unless you try! So, go fucking talk to him and I swear to god, if I find out you went home or somewhere else without talking to him, I will fucking castrate you in front of a mirror so you can watch!" snapped Bonney as she tossed me out of her apartment.

"Go get 'em tiger!" she said before slamming the door in my face. Sighing, I just made my way to my truck, contemplating if I really wanted to go and talk to Hawkins or if I would rather deal with Bonney. Even talking with Hawkins was sounding more appealing than dealing with a pissed off Bonney.

Finally making up my mind, I got into my truck and made my way to Hawkin's house. The ride seemed to take longer than usual before finally I saw the forest that surrounded Hawkins house as I pulled into his driveway, making sure to park behind his car.

I sat there for a few moments, my knuckles white from how hard I was gripping the steering wheel. The image of Hawkins wouldn't go away and I was so convinced that it was seared into my mind by now. I had to talk to him because if I kept going like this, not only am I going to fail my exam, but I'd lose my mind as well as Hawkins.

Closing my eyes and letting out one more sigh, I got out of my truck and made my way to the front door. My hand was ready to knock when suddenly, the door opened to reveal Hawkin's mother and for a moment, I was speechless by how beautiful she looked.

She wore a very formal black dress that hugged her body in all the right places. The dress reached the floor and pooled there. The top that covered her breasts matched the rest of the dress, but the part that covered her arms and chest was lacey with elegant designs in it. She also wore a lace choker that had chains hanging from it along with a black diamond hanging in the middle. She wore dangling black diamond earrings with all of her hair braided and moved to one side, with black flowers here and there in her hair. She looked absolutely stunning as she looked at me shocked before grabbing my arm and pulling me inside towards the living room.

"I already know why you're here," she said, turning around to look at me. For the first time in my life, I felt smaller as I stood there, the guilt flaring up in my chest.

"Esmeralda, You have every right to hate me or-" I started, but stopped as she looked at me confused.

"Why on earth would I hate you?" she asked making me look at her even more confused. She seemed to catch on as she just smiled lightly at me.

"What happened yesterday was neither your fault nor was it Basil's. It was a misunderstanding that you both need to talk out," she said, making me almost let out a sigh of relief. Well, at least that was one thing off of my shoulders.

"Where is he? He wasn't at school today," I asked, sort of looking around and my eyes landed on the staircase for a moment before coming back to her. She sighed before crossing her arms.

"I knew it was about you, but Basil refused to go to school today, so I allowed him to stay home….. My Basil…." She trailed off, almost wondering if she should tell me something or not. "No, no. This is something you both need to talk about."

I didn't even have time to ask her what she meant before she was pushing me towards the staircase.

"Go talk to him! His father and I are leaving in a few minutes for a dinner date and I refuse to leave until I know that both of you are on good terms," she said crossing her arms as I nodded and reluctantly, made my way up the stairs.

As I neared the top of the stairs, I heard the slam of a door and knew it had to be his bathroom door. I couldn't help the drop in my heart when I had heard it. I knew he wouldn't want to talk to me, but his mother had been persistent.

Making my way to the door, I knocked on it hoping to get his attention before speaking.

"Hawkins…. can we talk?" I asked, hoping to get some sort of response. I heard shuffling and at least was able to pick up that he was leaning against the door.

"I do not wish to speak to or see you Drake," he said harshly. A sharp jab seemed to go through my heart at that.

"Look, I just want to talk to you. Face to face," I said, refusing to just let this go.

"Do not make me repeat myself," he said, making me let out a sigh in frustration.

"Hawkins, it's been a day and I…. I need to talk to you face to face and tell you this…. Please," I said, basically pleading at this point.

"I have made myself quite clear," he said harshly, making me rub my eyes in irritation. Before I could say anything else, I heard the clicking of heels and then, Hawkin's mother was standing next to me.

"Basil Hawkins! I am telling you as your mother, to open this door and talk to Diez. This has gone on long enough and the both of you need to talk to each other. So, open the door!... Please," she said, making me look at her shocked. Even though I only knew her for around a week or so, I had never seen her as anything other than very happy and laid back, but I guess everyone can have their own buttons.

It was silent for a moment before I heard the lock of the door and then the door opened, revealing a very tried looking Hawkins. He didn't look like he had gotten much sleep and….. were…. _were his eyes red from crying!?_

"Five minutes is all I am allowing him," he said flatly, making his mother smile at him satisfied.

"Alright! Well, your father and I have to go, but if you need us just call; and you two better work this out!" she said before making her way downstairs. My attention turned back to Hawkins who was looking at me, a mixture of panic and confusion on his face as I met his eyes.

"What is it that you must tell me?" he asked, diverting his eyes away. Taking a breath I didn't realize I was holding, I finally gathered enough courage to tell him.

"I like you, Basil."

* * *

 _ **Hey Guys!**_

 _ **Hope you like part 3 of X Drake x Hawkins! And I just want to say, the responses and the warm welcomes are amazing and I can't thank you guys enough! Like I am so glad to be welcomed back with open arms and everyone is so loving and it's amazing! Plus my Diez Drake x Basil Hawkins chapter is a bigger hit then I could imagine and I am glad I am shedding more light on this amazing pairing!**_

 _ **Now I promised to let you guys know the on going news! So the news is that I am still going to work on this fanfic and I promise to finish it and even add a special! I also am planning**_ _ **another One-Shot book AND 2 more fanfics! All for one piece and my massive amounts of ships! I will be working on them while I work on this and I will make sure to keep you guys updated!**_

 _ **Again I want to say thank you to everyone who welcomed me back with open arms and all the kind words! I have the best fans I could ever ask for! So remember to make sure and review and tell me what you though of Part 3 of Chapter 3 and make sure to follow and favorite this fanfic and to follow me also if you want to keep up on updates from me! It helps out ALOT and lets me know you guys are enjoying it!**_

 _ **I love you guys and Thank you again!**_

 _ **~AtomicLaziness**_


	13. Chapter 3: X Drake x Hawkins (Part 4)

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Diez(X) Drake x Basil Hawkins**_

 _ **Part 4(Final)**_

 _ **WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT IN CHAPTER!**_

 _ **Hawkins POV:**_

It felt like I had cold water splashed in my face as my eyes shot up to look at him. _He liked me!?_ Half of me was extremely happy and wanted to embrace him, but my other half held me back, telling me that this couldn't be real. I found myself tearing my eyes away from Diez as I made my way past him and into my room. I knew if I looked at him, I would find my willpower cracking.

"Of course you like me. I am your tutor after-" I said before I was cut off.

"Don't. You know exactly what I mean," he said and for once I was silent. It was quiet for a few moments, but it felt like years before he broke the silence that seemed to threaten to drown us both.

"I care for you Basil. I have for a while, but this last week, I can't deny that I have feelings for you anymore. After what happened yesterday, I know for sure that I do," he said, without any hesitation in his words. "I understand if you don't feel the same way for me, but I needed to tell you. Even if…. even if after this, I never speak to or see you again."

I did not miss the moment of silence he took as he said the last part, almost like it pained him physically to even say it. I felt myself gritting my teeth in anger before turning around to face him.

"I told you on the first day that I am nothing more than your tutor until you pass your exam!" I said sharply making him look at me surprised before it was replaced with slight anger and desperation.

"This is more than that fucking exam! At this point, I don't even care if I fail it…..I just can't lose you," he said, his anger melting away as he looked at me.

"Do not fool with me," I said sharply, going to move past him to the stairs until he stopped me, grabbing my wrist just as he did yesterday.

"I am not fooling with you!" he said desperately before I found myself turning around to look at him. I was never one to let anger control me, but everything seems different with Diez.

"Why must I trust you!? Ever since you have come into my life, I cannot think of anything else besides you. I despised you and the ignorance that clouds your mind when it comes to your team. Yet, you were still the first person whom I have ever shown affection towards that did not include my own parents. Of all the people I could've grown feelings for, why! Why did did it fucking have to be you?! One of the players from that damn arrogant football team! I am not a toy Diez and my feelings are not for you to toy with, so if this is all some sort of trick then leave me so I may begin repairing my heart," I said angrily, tears welling up in my eyes as I stared at him. He did not say anything for a moment, shock written all over his face before it oddly melted into a hopeful grin.

"You…. you feel the same way?" he asked, looking like he could not believe what he was hearing. My anger seemed to leave me as I watched his smile and I felt a warm sensation spread across my body just from looking at it.

"I do….. Diez," I responded, my eyes flicking to meet his. "These feelings are new to me, but I know without a doubt that I have feelings for you….. Diez Drake." I did not realize how close we had come during our argument until I felt his lips on mine, his hands coming up to cup my face as he kissed me.

At first, I was much too shocked to even react as he kissed me, but I did not miss the same searing passion that trailed through our lips. Yet, when I felt him pulling away, I came to my senses before grabbing the back of his head and crashing our lips together. My eyes fluttering closed as I rejoiced in being able to feel his lips again.

This kiss was different than before somehow, not as innocent as my hands came up to drive themselves into his hair while his hands trailed down to wrap around my waist and pull me closer. Our kiss was hungry, almost like we would both starve if we didn't taste each other and soon, I found his tongue dancing with mine in it's exotic dance.

We both fought for dominance, but as before, Diez had won as he explored my cavern. A moan ripped itself out of my throat as I felt his thumb rubbing over my hipbone, my hips bucking slightly as I lightly tugged on his hair, causing an involuntary groan to escape him.

He broke away from me suddenly and before I had much time to think, I felt his soft lips on my neck as he kissed his way down. Another moan escaped me as I felt him begin to lick and suck certain parts of my neck until he reached the crook of my neck. Before I knew what was happening, I felt a bolt of pleasure shot through me as he sucked on the the skin right above my collarbone and right next to my tattoo.

" _D-Diez_ , what are you- _Ah!"_ I was cut off as a moan escaped me again. I could feel myself becoming more and more flustered while lust started to cloud my mind. I could not focus on nothing else besides Diez and what he was doing to my neck, but I knew that I did not want him to stop.

I felt him nibble on that one spot and give one more suck before letting go and moving back to rest his forehead against mine.

"There better not be a mark there Diez," I warned half heartedly, making him laugh a bit, still panting from the kiss.

"Too late," he said, his eyes coming up to look into mine as he smirked. "Besides, the reaction I got was well worth it." I could not bring myself to glare at him as I pulled him closer to me, my lust filled eyes still looking into his. I could not ignore the look he was giving me. Besides lust, the only thing I could see in his eyes was pure affection and nothing else. All of my doubts seemed to die away as I looked at him and in that moment I knew I could trust Diez and that all of this was not a trick.

"Diez….. you care for me. Do you not?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of him as he answered.

"Of course," he answered, his eyes holding no hesitation or doubt as he answered, giving me the answer I needed.

"I do not know what it is about you Diez, but you make me beyond happy to hear you say those words," I said, caressing the sides of his face with my thumbs as I held his face. His face brightened up at that as he looked at me hopefully.

"Is it safe to say that I can call you my boyfriend now?" he asked, standing straight up and pulling me flush against him. I felt a smile crawl onto my features as I looked up at him, chuckling slightly.

"It is," I responded and the look that I received in return was one of pure happiness that I will remember for a very long time. "Although, I have one condition," I said making him look at me confused before I brought his head closer to mine, my eyes never leaving his.

"Show me just how much you care for me," I said, my eyes and words laced with lust as I looked at him. A few moments passed before he seemed to understand. He started to become flustered, but did not pull away as he looked at me, hesitant for a moment.

"Are you sure?…. I mean… I would be lying if I said I didn't want too, but I don't want you to do this just because of me," he said. Those words made me feel so much more safe and comfortable. I still looked at him, my eyes holding no hesitation as I answered him.

"Diez. I am positive," I responded before bringing his face down and crashing our lips together. That seemed to be all the confirmation he needed as he kissed me back immediately, pushing me back until my back was resting against my bedroom wall.

His tongue continued its assault of my mouth as he brought one of his hands up under my shirt, his fingers trailing up my back and leaving behind the most satisfying, tingling sensation I have ever felt. His other hand copied the same actions, except his hand and fingers trailed up my stomach. One of his thumbs ran over my nipple as I gasped at the new sensation.

I could feel Diez smirking as we kissed before he moved his other hand to my nipple and started to roll and rub both of them simultaneously making my back arch involuntarily as I gripped both of his biceps. Small sparks of pleasure seemed to shoot through my body. He continued the merciless assault on my nipples, only stopping when he pulled the shirt off of my body and tossed it to the floor.

Suddenly, before I had much time to react, I felt Diez's hands on my legs as he quickly lifted me up. Out of instinct and worry that he would drop me, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pinned me to the wall, making my ever growing erection rub against his abdomen. I looked at Diez in surprise as he just smirked at me.

"Didn't realise you'd get that excited over someone playing with your nipples," he stated, making me let out an undignified huff as I felt myself become flustered. Diez just chuckled as he leaned in closer to me, placing soft kisses on my collarbone and chest.

"It's also really cute when you blush." I heard his whisper, making my flustered state become worse.

"You are taking to much enjoyment out of this Diez." I huffed as I locked my arms around his neck.

"Can you blame me? You manage to be adorable and sexy at the same time and then expect me not to enjoy it," he replied as his lips came to my cross tattoo. His hot breath warmed my neck before his lips latched onto my tattoo and began to suck and nip at it making me let out a small moan.

I felt my pants becoming more and more restricting and uncomfortable as every second passed and soon, I found myself rubbing slightly against Diez's waist, hoping for some sort of friction.

"I didn't take you to be someone who becomes impatient Basil." He chuckled, his lips still scanning my skin to leave hickies upon.

"If I recall correctly, this is your fault Diez. Therefore, it is your job to fix it," I stated, my breath hitching a bit as he purposely moved his hips, causing my erection to rub against him.

"Gladly," he said while placing both of his hands near my rear to hold me up as he made his way over to my bed. I would have been more worried about him dropping me, but Diez was keeping me well preoccupied by suckling on my neck again.

I felt Diez slightly lower me onto the bed, his lips releasing my neck as I watched him remove his varsity jacket, then, his shirt. I found myself staring at his chest for much longer than I intended too. Yet, the way his muscles rippled as he moved and his very defined, almost chiseled abdomen left me breathless and much more aroused than before.

Although the one thing that seemed to catch my eye, was the "X" tattoo that started at his pectorals then down to his abdomen. It was black. Although, it looked a few years old and he also seemed to have many scars across his body. Some even ran down past his waistline where his jeans were.

I did not know what came over me, but I found myself reaching out, my fingertips tracing his tattoo near his pectorals, causing an involuntary shudder to leave him as he grabbed my hand.

"I didn't expect you to have a tattoo Diez," I said, moving my hand out of his grip to trace down one of the lines until my eyes spotted a particularly deep scar near his navel. My fingers moved away from his tattoo to graze over the scar, this time causing him to gasp and let out a small moan.

"Nor did I expect your scars to be so sensitive," I commented as my eyes flicked up to his face, my eyes locking on the "X" scar that rested on his chin. He seemed to figure out what I was going to do, but before he could speak, or let alone stop me, my thumb ran over his scar. I watched as he visibly tensed, his hand gripping my wrist, but he did not move away as his eyes stayed screwed shut, his body trying to control the shudder that made it's way through him, a groan tearing itself out of his throat. I couldn't help the smirk that crawled its way onto my face as I watched him come undone just from having his scar touched. My smirk only getting wider as I moved my other hand to trace over his scar, sometimes running over some of his deepest scars.

As soon as I had began doing that, he let out a gasp before biting his lip and looking at me through slanted eyes.

"You don't play fair, do you?" he asked making me chuckle a bit at that.

"This is exactly fair. You seemed to find and abuse my erogenous zones…. so, it only seems fair that I do the same to you. Wouldn't you agree?" I replied, my eyes locking with his as he swallowed dryly.

Soon, I found myself being pushed back onto the bed lightly as Diez crawled over me, hovering a bit before his lips found mine again and began to kiss me as one of his hands came down to undo my belt before removing it and tossing it to the floor before beginning to work on my pants.

His lips once again broke away from mine as he kissed his way down my neck, chest, and abdomen, stopping only momentarily to dip his tongue inside of my belly button before coming to the waistline of my pants. I felt myself looking down at him, my breath was already coming out in pants and I could clearly see my prompt erection showing through my pants.

I watched as Diez palmed the front of my jeans with his hand, making me let out a gasp as my back arched a bit, my hips involuntarily bucking against his hand as he continued to cruelly tease me. Although it was pleasurable, my jeans were becoming an issue to receive anything better.

Diez must have been thinking the same thought as he stopped teasing me and unbuttoned my jeans, my hips raising as he slipped them down my legs, along with my underwear before tossing them to the floor.

Finally being exposed, I felt myself become flustered as Diez sat up on his knees to observe me, his eyes taking in every little detail.

"It is rude to stare!" I snapped, my flustered state becoming too much, leaving me in the predicament of what to do. I refused to look at Diez as he lowered himself down, his hand coming up and gently moving my head so I would look at him.

"I'm sorry, but don't be embarrassed. You're beyond attractive and I wouldn't want anyone else besides you," he responded, making my heart flutter at his words. "Also… answer me honestly, but are you a virgin?" he asked.

I felt myself becoming more flustered as I tried to look away from him, but he grabbed my face gently, not allowing me to.

"I-I am," I replied, my voice stuttering as I silently cursed myself. "As I have stated before, you are the only person besides my own parents that I have shown affection towards. You were also my first kiss as well." Eerie silence followed.

I refused to look at him in the eyes, not knowing if this was something he could handle or not. I had never had sex, nor had I thought of it much. There had been rare occasions where my desires had become to much and I had to relieve myself. Besides that and romance novels, I knew almost nothing on the act of sex.

"Then I will be your last," I heard him say making me look at him in surprise. "Sadly, I'm no longer a virgin…. It was a drunken one night stand after some stupid party and I regret it, but I promise you, that I won't regret this and that I will make sure your first time is amazing."

I could not help, but smile up at him as he said that.

"You are a gentlemen Diez and I trust you enough….. So please, be gentle," I said, making him smile back at me and nod.

"I will Basil."

His lips found mine again. The amount of passion in the kiss was enough to leave me breathless all over again and he began to remove his pants and boxers, discarding them on the floor.

"Do you have any lube?" he asked as he pulled away to breath.

"If I did, it would be in my bedside drawer," I answered as he nodded and moved to the side of the bed, moving the curtain and opening it.

"Your mother really is something else," I heard him chuckle, making me look at him in confusion before moving to look inside the drawer. My face became warm as I stared at what was there.

Extra lube was in the drawer, along with condoms and a note written in my mother's handwriting.

" _Have fun you two!" ~Esmeralda_

I should have predicted that she would know this would happen. Although, I did not expect her to do this. I suppose this would explain why she insisted on why her and father should go out for the night.

"My apologies," I said, making Diez chuckle as he grabbed the lube and a condom.

"Don't be sorry. It's actually kinda sweet of her," he said as he pushed me back on the bed lightly, giving me small kisses as he did.

"I'm going to start prepping you. Just understand that you're in control. So, if anything becomes too much, just tell me and I will stop," he said as he kissed me one more time before I nodded. He sat up a bit as he retrieved the lube off of the bed and opened it before spreading a generous amount on his fingers. Subconsciously, I spread my legs wider as he leaned back down, his lips capturing mine again before he started to slowly insert his index finger inside me. It was not as painful as it was odd. It was a new sensation that I was becoming accustomed too and that I was slowly enjoying.

Diez seemed to understand as he began to move his finger a bit faster, pulling it in and out of me at a faster pace, small sparks of pleasure shooting through me. Yet, it did not feel like enough.

Suddenly, without warning, I felt his middle finger insert itself inside me as he pushed back in, making me grip his bicep and roll my head to the side.

"Is it too much?" I heard him ask as he started to slow down.

"N-no…. It was just sudden…. Continue…. Please," I responded. The dull pain was still present, but the small amount of pleasure that was present was making it well worth it as Diez began to move his fingers at a faster pace again.

I soon found myself panting as I gripped the sheet covers and Diez's bicep. The pleasure was beyond anything I could explain. Yet, I knew that I did not want it to stop. This continued for a few more minutes as he pumped his fingers inside of me at a moderate pace, sometimes scissoring them to stretch me enough. Lust must have begun to cloud my mind much more than I thought as I began to buck back against his fingers, my erection leaking pre-cum as the pleasure started to become to much.

Suddenly, it all stopped as Diez pulled his fingers out of me, a small undignified whimper left me as I opened my eyes, watching as Diez coated his erect cock with lube before turning his attention back to me. Wordlessly he kissed me as he laid on his side behind me, his hand running down my left leg before carefully and gently lifting it up and hooking it over his leg before aligning himself. I felt Diez's hand come back up before moving my head so our eyes locked.

"Just like before, you're in control Basil. It's gonna hurt at first, but if it becomes too much then tell me." I could tell that the lust was slowly eating away at him, but he was still able to fight back enough to make sure that I knew I was in control. I smiled lightly as my hand came up to cup his face as I leaned in and pressed my lips to his before pulling away.

"Make love to me Diez Drake," I simply said, our eyes never leaving each others as he smiled and nodded before capturing my lips again as he slowly began to push himself inside me. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before I broke away, groaning as I gripped Diez's hand.

"Should I stop?" I felt him stop as he asked, his voice laced with concern, but before I could think I shook my head, trying to control my breathing.

"Continue. I can take it Diez," I replied as I looked at him, my eyes begging him to keep going. I brought his face closer to mine as our lips connected again. Diez seemed to understand as he slowly began to push into me again, his hand coming up to lace his fingers with mine while pressing our foreheads together. Diez treated me as though I was the most delicate thing he had ever held as he pushed inside me, occasionally wiping away a stray tear and whispering sweet nothings in my ear, trying to distract me as much as he could from the pain. It seemed like an eternity before I felt him fully sheathed inside me, both of us panting as love and lust filled our minds.

"Let me know when to move," he said through panted breaths. I could tell it was taking every fiber of his being to not start moving, which I appreciated as I allowed myself to adjust to his length inside me. Still, I noticed how his jaw tightened and took deep breaths to try and keep a level head as he waited and without thinking, I stretched my head enough to where my lips began to press soft kisses on his neck, all the way down to his collarbone before trailing up his throat to his lips, my eyes flicking up to meet his.

"Slow please? I think I'm ready, but I'm not completely sure yet. It's.. so new to me.."His hand came to my thigh again and he held my leg. I felt him shift and his length slid out of me slowly. I'd never felt anything like it. I could tell he pulled out only about an inch before sliding back into place, the muscles in his thighs against the back of my own.

"Don't worry Basil. I got you," he whispered as he set a very slow pace, slowly pulling out before sliding back in, then repeating. At first it was a foreign feeling mixed with pain and the smallest hint of pleasure that I found myself focusing on as Diez picked up the pace a bit, his eyes gauging my reaction and the more he moved inside me, the more that small amount of pleasure began to build before pain was nothing but a distant memory as I found myself panting.

"D-diez-" I could do nothing more than pant out his name as I craned my neck to look at him, his neck and forehead were glistening with sweat as his eyes never left mine, his pupils blown wide with lust, lust for no one else but me and that seemed to only add fuel to the fire as I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand, my eyes screwing shut as I felt the pleasure building. This, slow, almost unbearable burn that only seemed to grow more and more with each thrust.

"Hey. Basil, it's okay I got you. I got you baby," I heard Diez whispered as he pulled my hand away from my mouth and laced his fingers with mine. I didn't know what to say or even do, but all I could focus on was Diez and the amazing pleasure he was gifting me. I tried to gather my thoughts to say something or to do anything, but every time he thrusted back inside me, my mind would go blank and focus on nothing else but Diez Drake.

Suddenly, it felt like a wave of fire had crashed into me as I gasped, my eyes shooting open as my back arched. It was gone as quickly as it came, but it left me breathless and strangely wanting more.

"D-diez? W-w-what was-" My sentence was cut off as I felt that same wave of pleasure wash over me, making tears slide down my cheeks as I was overcome by the pleasure. Without saying anything, Diez leaned forward and kissed my tears as I felt his hand leave mine before traveling down my chest, then abdomen before wrapping itself around my cock making me let out a pathetic whine. He started to pump me in time with his thrusts, making me dig my head into the pillow as a moan involuntarily ripped itself out of my throat before it was swallowed up by Diez as he captured my lips with his.

Time didn't seem to exist as we made love, but it seemed to all finally come to a boiling point too. As soon as I felt that pure bubble of pleasure building more and more in the pit of my stomach, my eyes went to Diez as his thrusts started to become less coordinated. I tried to say his name, but all that came out was a moaned version of it, but it was enough for him to look at me. Something was coming and I didn't know what to do. He seemed to understand what I wanted to tell him and in response, continued to thrust inside me and pump my cock as his forehead rested on mine, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I got you Basil. Just let go." Those few words seemed to be the breaking point as that same ball of pleasure exploded, giving me the most amazing orgasm. I don't remember much of what happened, but I know a moan tore itself out of my throat as white exploded behind my eyelids, wave after wave of that burning pleasure rolled over me as I came. It seemed as though I had taken Diez with me as I heard him let out a groan as we were both dipped into nirvana, becoming one in our pleasure.

It was while before I finally came back to reality and opened my eyes as I felt the bed shift and watched as Diez sat up. Without thinking, my hand went to his before he got up making him look back at me before smiling.

"It's okay. I'm just gonna clean us up then I'm yours," he said before leaning forward and pressed a chaste kiss to my forehead before getting up and making his way to the bathroom, disappearing for a moment before coming back out with a warm wash cloth. My eyes slid shut as I let him clean me off. After he was done he joined me in my bed as he pulled me close to him, spooning me from behind. I let out a content sigh as I listened to the rain hit the roof of the house.

"Goodnight Diez," I whispered. In response, I felt him press his lips to my shoulder gently before replying.

"Goodnight Basil," he whispered before we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The chatter of the cafeteria never failed to be bothersome as I weaved my way through the crowds of people and sat at my usual spot, away from everyone and as far as I could from the noise in hopes that today I would be sparred the maddening pain of a headache. My eyes scanned the crowd in hopes of spotting a certain football captain but no such luck. I let out a small sigh of irritation as I pulled out my book and set it onto the table and decided to at least occupy my time while waiting, but with no such luck.

Diez had left early in the morning for school and left a note behind saying he wanted to let me sleep for a little while longer and as much as I wanted to be upset at him for that I was still finding it sweet how much he cared. He had also mentioned how he would meet me whenever I arrived at school and that had been a few minutes before everyone was let out for lunch and yet there was no sign of Diez anywhere.

 _Maybe he didn't want to continue this…._

I sighed in irritation as I closed my book and rubbed my eyes. I had been having doubts about me and Diez ever since I woke up this morning alone. Last night was admittedly the most breathtaking night of my life and while I didn't regret it, I had begun to worry that he might have. My thoughts were swimming around in my head like angry serpents and I finally decided to get up and make my way to the library before I was made to deal with a headache on top of all of this.

Although I was not ready for what came next, as suddenly, I was turned around and pulled into an almost crushing embrace. Startled and annoyed by whoever was touching me, I raised my arms to push them away before they pulled back and I was finally able to see their face properly.

Diez Drake was holding onto my arms as he looked down at me with the most breathtaking smile, his sapphire eyes lit up like christmas lights as I felt relief wash over me just from his demeanor.

"I passed! I passed my test and I'm clear to play tonight!" He seemed to be trying to contain his excitement, but I could tell that he was failing miserably. A small smile made it's way onto my face as I watched him. Just seeing him happy was having the same effect on me.

"I'm proud of you Diez," I simply said as he chuckled, a bit of blush dusting his cheeks.

"Well I did have an amazing tutor." I chuckled lightly at that before Diez spoke up again.

"Oh, and I wanna apologize for this morning! I know that you're probably mad at me, but I wanted you to at least get a few more hours of sleep," he said, smiling sheepishly at me as he scratched the back of his head making me smirk.

"Truthfully, I found it very endearing," I said before coming closer to him and pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. Pulling back I could tell the pink on his cheeks was getting darker as he bit his lip before smiling, his eyes coming to meet mine.

"HEY DRAKE, LET US MEET YOUR BOYFRIEND! UNLESS YOU WANTED SOME ALONE TIME, WHICH IN THAT CASE,THE MEDIA ROOM IS EMPTY!" I heard a yell from across the cafeteria as my ruby eyes landed on a girl with pink hair and a piercing on her cheek as she smirked at Diez, the people around her laughing. Diez's eyebrow twitched as he glared over at the girl who had yelled the insult and I couldn't suppress the smirk that made it's way on my face.

"Friends of yours?" I asked making Diez let out a sigh before answering.

"Unfortunately. Sorry about her. Bonney doesn't know what a filter is," he answered as he continued to shoot daggers at his pink haired friend. "Would you…. like to meet them?"

"You want me to meet your friends?" I asked, my eyes staring into his as I thought about his proposal.

"Yeah. Of course, but that's only if you want to. You are my boyfriend after all and they have been pestering me about meeting you all day." I was silent for a moment before my eyes wandered back to the pink haired girl. I never really interacted with people unless I had to, but if they meant something to Diez…. then I could make an exception.

"I don't see the harm in it," I replied making his face light up a bit before nodding his head in their direction for me to follow as we made our way over. There were 5 people at the table who were engaged in their own conversations when we had finally made our way over. Yet, that all seemed to stop when they had seen both me and Diez.

"I am so proud of you for finally growing some balls and telling him," commented the pink hair girl before she picked up her napkin and pretended to wipe away fake tears. "They grow up so fast."

Everyone at the table snickered and Diez continued to glare at her before speaking.

"Are you done?" he asked, his voice hinting at a bit of irritation as the girl laughed.

"Not even close, but I'll spread it around so it will last the rest of the day," she said before her eyes landed on mine, the smirk on her face getting wider.

"You must be Hawkins. Trust me, we have heard a TON about you," she said as he took a bite of her pizza, speaking though a full mouth. "Nice to finally meet ya!"

"That's Jewelry Bonney and as you can already tell, she doesn't know what manners are," commented Diez, making her respond by flipping him off.

"Everyone, this is Basil Hawkins. And yes, as you all already know thanks to Bonney's incredibly big mouth, he is my boyfriend," Said Diez as everyone's attention seemed to turn to me. I felt a bit uncomfortable at all the eyes on me before someone finally decided to break the silence.

"Nice to meet you Basil. I'm Domino," said the blonde haired girl with sunglasses as she smiled warmly at me. "This is Sadie, Perona, Apoo and of course, Bonney."

My eyes scanned the table as she pointed each of them out. I had seen each one of them before, but that was nothing more than a passing glance, but that didn't mean I was deaf either. I knew that the girl Perona was currently with Bonney. Domino was with Sadie and Apoo was on the basketball team.

"Basil Hawkins. It's a pleasure," I said making the girl who was called Sadie chuckle.

"You don't have to lie to protect our pride hunny. I'm sure Bonney has already given us a pretty good impression." Bonney simply rolled her eyes before going back to stuffing her face. It seems table manners were not present either. Yet, I found them all to be quite an interesting group of people.

"Enough Sadie. Basil, Diez. Why not sit down?" asked Domino as she gave both of us a warm smile. She seemed to be the most calm and collected one of the group.

"Can he even sit Drake?" Commented Apoo as we both took our seats. Bonney laughed at the comment as Drake turned his glare to Apoo, but before he could do anything he was hit on the head by an umbrella, making him wince and glare at the other pink haired girl named Perona. Perona sat back down and placed her umbrella next to her as she returned his glare, wagging an accusing finger at him.

"Don't be rude Apoo! I swear, one of these days me and Domino are going to sew all of your mouths shut," she said as she crossed her arms. Apoo had shot something back and it didn't seem to be long before they all seemed to be arguing, making Domino and Diez sigh as they both chose to ignore them.

Soon my attention was drawn away from their squabble as Diez laced his fingers with mine, making my eyes meet his.

"Hey, so I was wondering, since I passed and the game tonight will determine whether we go to state or not... I was wondering if you could come. It's a big deal and honestly, I am more nervous about the game than I was about the test, so it would be nice to have support. Course, I understand if you don't want to. I mean, I don't think it's really your thing but-" I chuckled before cutting Diez off.

"Enough. I'll come," I simply said as he seemed to let out a breath he was holding as he smiled down at me.

"Thanks Basil," he said as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my forehead before pulling back and handing me a ticket. "Just show it to the ticket taker and he'll let you in for free."

I placed the ticket into my breast pocket as the bell rang, signalling that lunch was over as everyone in the cafeteria began to make their way into the hallways and to their next classes.

"I'll walk with you to your locker," I heard Diez say as he stood up and walked with me, his friends following not far behind as I made my way to the second floor of the school, stopping in front of my locker.

"Don't you have materials you need to get for your next class?" I questioned as I opened my locker and grabbed the necessary resources I needed. Diez just leaned on the locker that was next to mine as he watched me before answering.

"I have gym next and my clothes are already in the locker room. Besides, I only get to see you in between classes since mythology is over so I'll take the tardy," he said smirking making me shoot him a stern glare.

"You should not make yourself late on my account," I commented back making him chuckle and pull me close to him before pressing a soft kiss to my lips, my eyes sliding shut for a moment as I reveled in his touch.

"At least let me do it for today. I left early this morning and I haven't had much time to be with you since last night." My cheeks started to heat up as the memory of last night was still freshly etched into my mind and on my skin, hence why I was wearing a black turtleneck.

"How are you feeling anyways?" he asked in a caring tone, making my ruby eyes look into his.

"Better knowing that you didn't regret last night. I… I will admit that I gave myself to you fully, body and mind and I have been having my doubts, but you keep showing me why I did so in the first place. So simply, yes. I am fine, excellent even, with you around," I responded making him smile down at me as he carefully brushed a strand of hair out of my face, tucking in behind my ear.

"I promise I won't make you regret it. You mean too much to me," he simply said before giving me a quick peck on the lips as the bell rang, signally that we were both late for class. I glared playfully at Diez as he grinned guiltily at me.

"I guess I'll see you after class. Oh and here… for tonight," he said as he gave me one last kiss before pulling away and handing me something before turning on his heel and jogging down the hallway. My face contorted in confusion as I looked over what he had handed me.

 _His varsity jacket._

Diez's last name was printed in gold that shone brightly when the light struck it, along with the number twelve under that. I couldn't help the almost idiotic grin that made it's way onto my face as I slipped it on and pulled in tighter around me, the smell of Diez filling my senses, making me let out a content sigh as I stood in the hallway alone, no longer caring that I was late to class. All I could do was just stand there and smile, wondering what I had done to deserve someone like Diez.

* * *

A shiver ran up my spine as I pulled Diez's jacket tighter around me. It was nearing 11 at night, the stars were shining and the moon was full as the roar of the crowd shook me to my very core. I don't know how I had let Diez talk me into coming to such a senseless event, but knowing how much it meant to him, I just couldn't bring myself to say no to him.

The game had been going for at least 2 hours, both teams seeming to keep the same amount of points as the other and as the game went into it's last 50 seconds, I found myself watching intently, silently hoping we would win for Diez's sake.

"I wouldn't worry. Drake has this. He would rather die than let his team down," I heard the voice of Bonney say as she looked at me. When I had arrived, Diez's friends had offered for me to sit with them on the benches. I didn't hesitate as I normally would have as I simply joined them. It was extremely odd, but I found the whole event to be pleasing. Making small talk with his friends as I watched Diez, that same determination I saw in his eyes when we was studying, now back with a fierce fire behind it. His friends had also been kind enough to explain the game to me as I continued to silently hope to whatever gods or goddesses that would listen to let Diez's team have this victory. He deserved this more than anyone.

"I know, but I cannot help but worry about him. He has worked harder than most people and deserves it more than anyone," I responded as Diez's team huddled together. Everything seemed to be hanging in the balance. They were tied and time was of the essence as only 20 seconds remained on the clock.

"You better not tell Diez this but, I'm glad he found someone who cares for him so much. You both are… _so_ different, but you two look at each other the same way Domino and Sadie look at each other. You really make him happy and it seems it's the same way for you too. He's like a little brother to me and usually I would threaten his romantic interests, threatening to rip their insides out if they hurt him, but with you… I don't feel the need to because I have a feeling that is the furthest thing from your mind. So, thanks," said Bonney as I turned to look at her. She was smirking as she looked at Diez. I chuckled a bit as I looked back at Diez who was speaking with his coach before jogging out to the field.

"I'm flattered Bonney. Seems you have manners after all," I commented, a sly smirk making its way onto my face as she scoffed.

"Eat shit Hawkins." I heard her chuckle as we watched the players take their positions. Both me and Diez's friends looked on as we all fell silent, when finally after what seemed to be an eternity, the ball snapped back and everything became a blur and players tackled other players. I quickly stood up as I tried to watch the ball. My heart seemed to be caught in my throat as I watched Diez catch the ball before sprinting to the end zone, dodging the other team before one of the teammates was right behind him. Everything seemed to slow as I involuntarily held my breath, sending a prayer to whoever would listen to let the fates be in Diez's favor.

Suddenly, everything seemed to stop as the player tackled Diez. It was almost deathly silent for a moment as I watched the referee run over, making the other player move and what seemed to be a tense few moments before the stands erupted with cheers. The ball was thankfully over the line while still in Diez's grasp, scoring the team enough points to win… Meaning we had won and Diez's team was going to state.

The crowd began to storm the field as they celebrated with the team and I finally let out a breath I was holding as I watched Diez proudly.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get down there and see your champion," I heard Bonney yell over the crowd as I looked back at her, a teasing smile on her lips as I rolled my eyes but wordlessly nodded as I made my way down the bleachers and onto the field.

It was a good few minutes of dodging people as my eyes scanned the crowd for any sign of Diez before I finally spotted him. He was in the act of taking off his helmet before he was tackled by the head cheerleader, Boa Hancock.

She had her arms wrapped around his neck as she looked up into his eyes, her breasts pressed against his chest as she smiled seductively at him.

"Congratulations captain! You're my hero! I knew you would take us to state," she said as she leaned closer to him. Diez seemed to be flustered and didn't know how to react, but he seemed tense and uncomfortable.

I had always prided myself on being a calm individual, but seeing Boa clinging to Diez in the most sinful way made my blood boil. Walking forward, I cleared my throat to get both of their attentions. Boa seemed annoyed and Diez just seemed to be a mixture of worried and relieved.

"Excuse me, madam, but that is _MY_ champion you're clinging too," I said, my voice calm, but sharp as well, almost possessive as I glared at her. Diez seemed to be at a loss for words as he stared at me, but I didn't miss how red his cheeks became.

Before she could say or do anything though, Bonney was next to Boa, pulling her off of Diez and shoving her away. Both her and Boa seemed to be staring each other down for a moment before Bonney spoke up.

"Now get out of here, can't you tell Drake wants to celebrate with his boyfriend?" She snapped at Boa, crossing her arms. Boa simply huffed as she stalked away to her team as Bonney turned back to Diez.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get your head out of your jock strap and kiss him." Bonney chuckled as she pushed Diez forward, successful snapping him out of whatever daze he was in as he smiled wide at me, his sapphire eyes shining with happiness as he quickly walked over to me before scooping me up in his arms, pressing his lips to mine in an almost bruising kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Everything else seemed to disappear as we stayed like that for a few moments before finally we had to both break away for air as he gently set me back down on the ground. My arms were still wrapped around his neck as I pulled him down to rest his forehead against mine, not caring about how sweat drenched he was.

"I am so very proud of you Diez Drake," I whispered to him as the same goofy smile took over his features as he held my body close to his.

"Are you kidding me?! If it wasn't for you, NONE of this would be possible without you Basil. Even if I had lost tonight, I have you. It's all I need, but I have to say, I am really damn happy we won…..plus it was really damn hot how possessive you were acting just a second ago." he said, as we both laughed. My hand came and cupped his face as I stared into his eyes, his sapphire eyes looking into my ruby ones as I smiled before whispering softly enough for only him to hear because no one else needed too. All that mattered was both me and Diez.

"I'm glad you're my champion Diez," I said, making me simply glow under his adoring gaze.

"I'm glad I am too Basil," he said before he swooped in and captured my lips in passionate embrace. A pleased hum escaped me as I pulled him closer to me. Everything in that moment seemed perfect and I couldn't imagine it any other way.

I suppose tutoring does come with perks.

* * *

 _ **Hey Guys!**_

 _ **I hope all of you liked the 4th and final part of X Drake x Hawkins! I know it took me so long to finish it but I am glad you all stuck by me and waited so patiently for me to come back and I will still never be able to thank you all enough! I hope the you all like the final part! It took a while to get right back into the swing of things but it's been amazing to have so much support!**_

 _ **ALSO I hope all of you are ready for Chapter 4 which is the much anticipated Bellamy x Dellinger! I also have a very special surprise for all of you when we finally reach the last chapter of GrandLine High School so get ready because that will be the last chapter to make everything go off with a bang, but that is still a while away so for right now get ready for Chapter 4!**_

 _ **Also,PLEASE, Please, please remember to Favorite and follow this story if you liked it and not to forget to review! I always love seeing what all of you think so I know I am going in the right direction or even if you have an idea or constructive criticism. I welcome it all plus it really helps me out! Also remember to favorite and follow me if you would like to be in touch with the fanfic's I plan on coming out with!**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed X Drake x Hawkins and I hope to one day make this little ship into a massive Cruise Ship! Thank you all again for the love and support and stay tuned for more!**_

 _ **I love you guys!**_

 _ **~AtomicLaziness**_


End file.
